<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bookstore Keeper’s Heart by tm_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183556">The Bookstore Keeper’s Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tm_writes/pseuds/tm_writes'>tm_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Alpha Male, Book club is the best club, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, It’s better than you think, Jaime is a famous writer, Jaime writes Romance Novels, Love at First Sight, Meant for adult audiences only, Mind the Rating, Peak Romance, Romance, Romance Readers Book club, Sansa is a bookshop owner, So many kids!, Supportive Lannsiters, That’s a big family, This one is so sweet, finding one another, meant for readers eighteen plus, smitten kittens, these two are soulmates, this is a romance story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>79,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tm_writes/pseuds/tm_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark bought Old Aemon's bookshop in Lannisport to keep it out of corporate hands. What happens when Jaime Lannister, fresh off his latest book tour, comes into the shop expecting to see his old friend Aemon but finds Sansa instead?</p><p>This is a story about love at first sight, and trusting your instincts when you find 'the one.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister &amp; Sansa Stark, Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hey, You’re not Aemon!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one will be short - I promise! RedbirdBlackdog asked for a sweet, smitten Jaime that just can't help but fall in love, propose and plan a wedding all in short order!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em> <span class="u">Lannisport, Tuesday afternoon </span> </em> <em> <span class="u">–</span> </em> <em> <span class="u"> Sansa</span> </em></p><p> </p><p>Sansa was humming, slightly off-key as she dusted and puttered around her quirky little bookshop in the old part of Lannisport. She lovingly ran her hands over some of the spines of the books, feeling a sense of accomplishment that had been steady since she'd invested in the store five months earlier.</p><p>It was still hard to imagine the five-story building was hers. After all, she'd never intended to live in the West, nor be a shopkeeper and at twenty-eight she finally was living her dream! </p><p>Life had a funny way of taking the best-laid plans and blending them up until a person hardly recognized what they'd dreamed of as a child.</p><p>Still, it wasn't a bad outcome, considering the tragedy that had touched the Stark family.</p><p>Orphaned when she was nineteen, Sansa and her older brother Robb had stepped up to raise their younger siblings ten long years ago. Their parents had been on vacation when their private charter plane had gone down. There had been no survivors. Three years later, just as Sansa was finishing her bachelor's degree in Library Sciences, Robb had been struck and killed by a drunk driver.</p><p>It had been a double blow that brought her to her knees – only the closeness between the remaining four Stark children keeping her from falling to pieces. </p><p>Thankfully, the trust funds that their parents had established years ago was enough for Sansa to be able not to work and dedicate time to raising Bran and Rickon. There was money set aside for all four of them to get degrees and a small nest egg for each child when they reached twenty-five.</p><p>For several years, Sansa had stayed in the North, to be there for Bran and Ric.</p><p>Arya, a free spirit, had come and gone, popping back into Winterfell when she pleased. At last count, she had taken a culinary course, a mechanics program, and some photography classes. Sansa didn't begrudge her younger sister her freedom, but it wasn't like that for Sansa. Arya was twenty-six and content to lead a nomadic life. </p><p>Rickon and Bran had needed her.</p><p>Until they hadn't.</p><p>Bran had graduated with top grades and gone straight to university, and now at twenty-three was working for some computer company in King's Landing, making a ton of money and loving life. He had his boyfriend Jojen with him and was happy as far as Sansa could tell.</p><p>Rickon, the youngest, had been recruited to play soccer at Lannisport University and had eagerly accepted the scholarship and the chance to play his favourite sport. Now at twenty-one, Ric was living his best life. </p><p>He insisted Sansa didn't need to follow him here, but she'd wanted to do her master's degree, and Lannisport was one of the best universities in Westeros. Besides, Rickon and her were tight, and she did not want to stay alone in the North. They'd put the Stark family manor up for sale and split the money between the four of them, adding to their comfortable inheritances.</p><p>Sansa and Ric had been in the West for a year now, and she'd completed her degree last spring, helped by a local legend named Aemon, who ran Sansa's favourite store. She'd found the iconic bookstore on one of her daily walks and had spent hours here, sipping tea and discussing great literary tales with old Aemon. When his health had taken a turn for the worst, and he'd lamented selling his shop to the "corporate vultures that would turn it into a Starbucks," an idea had been born.</p><p>Sansa had used her inheritance to buy it.</p><p>Arya and Bran both thought she was crazy to invest almost all her money into such a shop, but she had known that it was meant to be hers.</p><p>It was where she felt the most at home since her parents had died. She had a tiny house five blocks from the shop, and so, at twenty-eight, she became the proud owner of Direwolf Books and Co. The Co part was for Old Aemon, who was now in an old folks home, but delighted that Sansa was carrying on his beloved store. She went to visit him twice a week and kept him apprised of all shop's goings on.</p><p>Most would think that a small, independent bookstore that looked like something out of Diagon Alley wouldn't have a snowball's chance in Dorne of making a go at it, but it was an institution in Lannisport.</p><p>Sansa regularly discounted all the books offered at the university by 10% and had local authors come and do readings and book signings. She ran a Mommy and Me reading group three times a week, had open mic poetry night, and personally oversaw four book clubs, including one for teens and a romance one. She could often be found at her store long before it opened at 7 am and long after it closed at 10 pm.</p><p>One of the most significant changes was the small café she'd added, which served coffee and pastries. She hired a ridiculously talented local baker, now her best friend, Gilly, twenty-seven, and the two of them poured their hearts and souls into the business, which was thriving.</p><p>Or it was on most days.</p><p>Today was a dreary rainy Tuesday in November, and people were either at home, cuddled up and avoiding the rain, or doing their shopping online. She had nothing planned for tonight at the store, so she was free to go. Even Gilly had booked it out of there, seeing how the shop was dead. Sansa knew how to run the espresso machine, so on the off chance someone stumbled in and wanted a coffee, she could make it.</p><p>Forty minutes later and she was ready to call it a night. She knew that Socks, her little black cat with white paws, would be waiting for her, and there was no one out there. Not on such a miserable night.</p><p>Of course, she was just about to cash out when the bell above the store chimed, and she glanced up.</p><p>And stared.</p><p>The man shook his golden hair, almost like a dog would, and then looked around sheepishly, as if he realized what he'd done.</p><p>Sansa knew who he was. He was famous and not just in Lannisport.</p><p>Somehow, standing in her shop was Jaime Lannister, one of the most popular mystery writers in all of Westeros. He was forty-six years old and so famous.</p><p>Sansa had sent numerous letters to his people, asking if he'd do a reading at her shop, since he was one of Lannisport’s most famous sons, but had never received a reply.</p><p>Now he was standing here in her shop. In. Her. Shop.</p><p>And she was wearing one of her frumpiest cardigans, with old jeans on and her hair in a messy bun.</p><p>She wanted to die and hoped she didn’t look as bad as she thought she did.</p><p>Jaime glanced around the shop and then frowned before he turned back to her. Neither one of them had moved.</p><p>"Umm, where is Old Aemon?" he asked.</p><p>
  <em>He knew Aemon? How? And why had Aemon never mentioned Jaime before? </em>
</p><p>Aemon knew what Sansa was doing with the shop – they discussed all her 'plans.' But never had Jaime's name come up. Why not? </p><p>"Excuse me? Miss? Where is Aemon?"</p><p>Blushing and realizing she hadn't answered Jaime, she brushed her damp palms on her jeans.</p><p>"He's in a nursing home. For the past several months."</p><p>Jaime frowned and stepped further into the shop.</p><p>"So, he sold this place?"</p><p>Sansa nodded and then cleared her throat. "He did. To me. He didn't want the vultures getting it."</p><p>That made Jaime laugh, and he did so in a way that made Sansa envious – with his entire body, throwing his head back and smiling wildly.</p><p>"Oh, he hated those chain stores something fierce," Jaime said, grinning.</p><p>Sansa laughed as well and shrugged.</p><p>"He did. So when he needed more help and had to move and stop running the place, I agreed to buy it from him. Hence the name change."</p><p>Jaime glanced around and saw the sign – <em>Direwolf Books </em><em>and Co</em><em>.</em></p><p>"Fair enough. I'm Jaime. I've known Aemon since I was a boy. He used to let me come into the store and sneak butterscotch candies and help me with my homework."</p><p>Sansa nodded, for she knew Jaime's story well. He had dyslexia, which made his chosen profession and his success all the more incredible. He was considered the most sought after bachelor in Westeros and one of the sexiest men alive. He'd been the star in some of her wilder fantasies – and some of her tamer ones too. Including the one where they'd somehow meet, he'd be swept away by her, and they'd fall madly in love.</p><p>Sansa snorted. Yeah right. Of course she was meeting Jaime when she looked her worst! </p><p>He was standing right there, and she'd gone mute and looked like roadkill.</p><p>This was NOT how she pictured meeting Jaime Lannister.</p><p>"So, what can I help you with? Did you just come to see Aemon, or was there a book you were looking for?"</p><p>Sansa would not ask him why he hadn't responded to any of her requests for a book reading here, especially now knowing he knew Aemon. It was too embarrassing. And why had her friend not said anything? Sansa had talked to Aemon for hours about how much she loved Jaime’s novels.</p><p>Ugh. It was all so embarrassing.</p><p>At best, she might be able to help Jaime find what he'd come in for and hope he’d come back. Then she could at least say Jaime Lannister shopped here.</p><p>Jaime stepped closer to the desk, where she was rooted to the spot behind the till and leaned on it.</p><p>"Aemon sent me an email, months back. I was busy with my latest book tour, but he said he'd found a book for me, ancient Valyrian, about dragons. It's my little brother's birthday tonight, and he's mad for dragons."</p><p>Sansa bit her lip and thought. She did have a rare book section. It was one of the more lucrative parts of the store, but she didn't remember such a book. Then her eyes widened, and she remembered the package wrapped in simple brown paper that Aemon had told her to hold on to for safekeeping.</p><p>"I know where it is!" she said, turning to go to her office. Jaime followed her, and she could smell his spicy cologne and the wet from the rain.</p><p>
  <em>Great. Her ass looked saggy in these jeans. Of all the days to dress like a slob!</em>
</p><p>By the time they got to the office in the back, it was clear that Jaime's story was true. He knew his way around the office and even where she still kept the candies Old Aemon loved. Jaime grinned and said, "May I?"</p><p>
  <em>Gods, did any woman ever say no to this man?</em>
</p><p>Even though Jaime was never linked to any specific woman, they were plenty of photos with him with dates. Beautiful, accomplished women that would never be caught dead in old jeans and a fraying sweater. </p><p>"Sure," she stammered out and then went to grab the carefully wrapped package. "Here. This must be it." She thrust it at him, blinking a bit when his fingers brushed hers and lingered.</p><p>
  <em>Surely her imagination was getting the best of her. What reason could Jaime have to brush her fingers? She looked a fright!</em>
</p><p>“Thank you. Do you mind if I open it here? Just to make sure. Tyrion would kill me if it’s some self-help book,” he said, a bit ruefully.</p><p>“No. I’ll find some scissors. And if you’d like, I can help you wrap it when you’re sure it's what you were after.”</p><p>She opened her desk drawer and handed him the sharp ones she always kept there, watching as he carefully snipped at the plain brown paper. There was a hush in the room, but it wasn’t uncomfortable.</p><p>Reverently, Jaime peeled back the paper and then lovingly stroked the cover of the book. There was a flash of jealously as Sansa imagined those fingers stroking flesh. Gods, she was losing her mind. Jaime Lannister was not hers! Those fingers would never be hers!</p><p>“This is it. Old Aemon always comes through.”</p><p>It was clear that Jaime was a bibliophile as much as she and Aemon were, and somehow, that settled Sansa. Anyone who loved books was alright in her world.</p><p>“How much do I owe you?” he asked.</p><p>Sansa shook her head. “Honestly? I have no idea. And even if I did, it’s not my sale.”</p><p>Jaime cocked his head, a soft smile there. “Wow.”</p><p>Sansa frowned.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It’s been a very long time since I’ve met someone as honest as you are Sansa. Most people would name some astronomical number and try to gouge me.”</p><p>“That’s despicable!” she cried, upset for him.</p><p>Jaime gave a careless shrug.</p><p>“That’s life.” Then he was serious. “Thank you. Truly. For buying the shop, for keeping it going. I love this place. Had I had any idea that Aemon was needing to sell it…” Jaime trailed off, and knowing he was about to leave, Sansa boldly asked.</p><p>“Why did you not know? You say you were friends – good friends with him. But I’ve been coming here for almost a year and I’ve never seen you around.”</p><p>Regret marred Jaime’s handsome features. “I was on a book tour, followed by a tight deadline to produce another novel, and then one of my first novels was being made into a movie. It’s not an excuse, but I just got busy, Sansa.”</p><p>She nodded slowly. “Still, it’s a poor reason.”</p><p>His smile was slightly self-deprecating.</p><p>“You’re right. Now you wouldn’t happen to have a card and gift bag section, would you?”</p><p>Realizing she’d overstepped, and maybe even been borderline rude, Sansa hurried to get the rare and valuable book re-packaged so Jaime could give it as a gift to his brother. Within ten minutes, he was ready to go, and she waved as he thanked her for her help.</p><p>She knew this was the last time she’d see him, so she stood there for a moment, at the door and watched as he slid into an impressive and expensive-looking SUV, knowing that men like Jaime Lannister did not fall for bookshop owners like her. Maybe in a romance novel. But this wasn’t a romance novel – it was real life.</p><p>Sighing as he drove off into the night, she flipped the sign to close, the wind picking up, the night dark and miserable. She’d have no more customers tonight, and her brain was a muddle.</p><p>Jaime Lannister had been in her shop.</p><p>Grinning, and shaking her head, she hurried to close up and then walk home, knowing that Socks would be excited to hear about her meeting one of her literary idols and knowing that this little meeting with Jaime, would fuel a good few weeks’ worths of fantasies.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Casterly Rock, Tuesday Evening – Jaime </span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaime's mind was hardly on the familiar road to Casterly Rock as he roared out of Lannisport. It was fixated firmly on the beautiful bookshop owner he'd just spent a lovely half an hour with.</p><p>Sansa Stark.</p><p>Gods, she'd taken his breath away when he'd stepped into the shop.</p><p>The place was as familiar to him as his family's incredible home, and some of Jaime's fondest memories were of spending countless hours there with Old Aemon. The man had been ancient when Jaime had been a kid. Now? No wonder he'd sold to Sansa.</p><p>And thank god he did. Jaime shuddered to think what might have happened to his beloved bookstore had she not purchased it.</p><p>He hadn't missed some of the upgrades. There was an impressive looking coffee bar and empty display cases where he was sure she sold baked goods. Posters were advertising different groups –book clubs and Mommy and Me reading sessions. Jaime had even spotted a poster for open mic night poetry reading.</p><p>It was evident that Sansa loved Aemon's bookstore as much as he had.</p><p>Which was a huge relief, for it was always the first place Jaime came when he was home.</p><p>Home.</p><p>Gods, he missed the West when he was travelling.</p><p>He'd told his publisher and his agent that he needed a break. That he was taking a break. Twenty-seven best sellers since he was twenty-one years old. He was exhausted and lonely and just wanted time to think and breathe.</p><p>And then he'd seen her.</p><p>She took his breath away.</p><p>Sansa Stark.</p><p>Given his fame, his family name, who he was, Jaime had been around beautiful women since his first novel was a best-seller. But no one had hit him in the guts the way Sansa had. He'd wanted to spend the rest of his evening there, asking her who her favourite authors were, what her story was, how she'd come to be in Lannisport. But he knew he'd be in trouble if he missed Tyrion's birthday.</p><p>Whistling as he parked his SUV and then grabbed the gift bag Sansa had expertly packaged, Jaime almost sprinted into his family's great house. He saw his father's loyal man, Gerald, waiting for him, and slipped off his coat before hugging the major-domo. Gerald stiffened, but Jaime knew it was part of their act. The old bugger missed him when he was away.</p><p>Jaime heard his family before he saw them. Robert and Cersei, with their passionate and loud voices, arguing over wine. They had been madly in love since they’d met when they were in their mid-twenties, marrying soon afterwards. </p><p>Tyrion was making quips as Shae doted upon him. Shae was well suited to his brother, both of them in their early forties. It had taken Tyrion longer to find his love - he’d been in his early thirties, Shae a few years younger than him when they’d fell in love. They’d been married for nearly a decade now. </p><p>His father's gravelly voice, telling them all to behave. </p><p>There would be his nieces and nephews – Joff, Cella and Tom, Cersei's children, and Lila and Lily, Tyrion's twin girls. All of them would be happy to see him, and Jaime was happy to be home.</p><p>But he was also acutely aware that he was the only Lannister sibling to have no one outside his friends and family. It wasn't that Jaime hadn't tried. But he'd never felt that spark with anyone. Not enough to give up his freedom that came from being single. He could be a moody man and prone to getting lost in his work. He knew he'd have to change if he ever wanted a wife and children, but he wouldn't change for just anyone.</p><p>A fanciful part of Jaime had believed that when he met 'the one,' he would know. Instantly. His family had mocked him for years and told him to grow up and find someone 'compatible.'</p><p>Jaime didn't want compatible. He wanted someone he fell in love with at first sight. He wanted a romance novel worthy love.</p><p>And hadn't believed he'd find it until he'd stepped into Aemon's shop.</p><p>Suddenly, he realized all conversation had stopped, as his family members were all staring at him.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>“Oh my god!” Cersei all but shrieked. “He’s found THE ONE!”</p><p>Both Tywin and Tyrion gazed at him, eyes far too assessing and knowing for Jaime to escape. He felt himself blush as he put the gift bag on the island and then turned to get a drink. The last thing he needed was to be grilled by his family. He barely knew Sansa. Maybe she had a boyfriend?</p><p>“Who is she?” Tywin asked, coming around to stand beside Jaime. Of everyone here, Jaime knew his father would understand. The love story of his parents was Lannister family lore and Jaime knew that as cold and logical as Tywin was in his business life when it came to love, the Great Lion understood. Tywin had been twenty-two when he’d met Joanna, who was twenty-one. After a whirlwind courtship, they’d married in six months.</p><p>“No one. She is no one.”</p><p>“Ah-ha! Cersei is right! That means there is someone!” Tyrion cried in triumph.</p><p>Jaime wanted to be angry at how intrusive his family was, but honestly, they all cared so much. He knew they worried about him and just wanted him to be happy.</p><p>Sighing, feeling his father’s hand on his shoulder, Jaime nodded as a cheer went up.</p><p>“I’ll tell you who she is, but only AFTER dinner,” he announced, as Cersei pouted, and Tyrion groaned. Then his twin was there, hugging him hard.</p><p>“Is she a good woman, Jaime?” Cersei was like a lioness when it came to protecting him and Tyrion from getting hurt.</p><p>“I think so. I hope so. I just met her Cers.”</p><p>She nodded and then gathered the family for the elegant birthday dinner that Tywin’s chef had prepared. Sometime between the soup course and the main meal, Jaime blurted out that he was taking a break from the tours and promotions and all of it.</p><p>“I’m burnt out and I want to just write and be at home,” he announced, watching the various reactions of his family.</p><p>Cersei gave him an approving nod.</p><p>Tywin looked impressed.</p><p>Tyrion … unsure.</p><p>“Jaime is this what you really want?” Tyrion also worked in publishing, so he knew what a cutthroat world it was. Jaime leaned back, sipping wine.</p><p>“I’m sure. I need this time away.”</p><p>“And what if someone else comes along? Someone better? Or different? If you step away, you might not be able to go back.”</p><p>Jaime shrugged. “That’s fine. Lord knows I don’t need the money. And if all I ever do is write for me, well, then, so be it.”</p><p>Tyrion went to say something else, but a glower from Tywin stopped him. His father had always been his biggest champion and defender – right after Old Aemon and his twin.</p><p>“Tyrion enough. If this is what Jaime wants, then the family will support him. Now, let’s move to the family room for presents and cake.”</p><p>The ‘family room’ was an incredible space with two working fireplaces and huge windows that overlooked the Sunset Sea. Tonight the view was shit, as the storm lashed at the windows, but on a sunny day, Jaime could spend hours here. When he wasn’t travelling, Jaime took a wing of the Rock to himself, as both Tyrion and Cersei had their own places. The Rock was enormous, so even when his father was in residence, they could go days without seeing one another if they wanted.</p><p>As everyone settled in, Jaime sat back and watched as Tyrion’s family doted upon him, loving how happy his little brother was.</p><p>Tywin’s gift was a vintage designer watch, while Cersei and Robert gave him some memoirs they’d found from one of the ancient medieval kings. Finally it was Jaime’s turn, and he handed over his gift bag, smiling again at the memory of Sansa.</p><p>When Tyrion took the ancient Valyrian volume out, there were gasps in the room. It was a rare find, and Jaime knew that he’d owe Aemon big. Even Tywin looked impressed.</p><p>“Jaime how on earth did you find this?” Tyrion asked.</p><p>Jaime grinned. “Old Aemon got it for me.”</p><p>Tyrion frowned. “But he’s no longer in business. He sold his place to someone new.”</p><p>“I know. I met her.”</p><p>Suddenly his family lost interest in the rare book and all eyes were on him.</p><p>“That’s where you were. That’s who the one is! The bookshop keeper!” Cersei crowed, triumphantly.</p><p>Jaime grinned, unable to keep his secret any longer.</p><p>“It was where I was, and it is who has me hoping.”</p><p>“What is she like?”</p><p>“What is her name?”</p><p>“Tell us all about her!”</p><p>The questions came fast and furious as Jaime laughed and held up his hands, letting the warmth that was his family wash over him.</p><p>“I don’t know much. Her name is Sansa. She’s gorgeous but not in an overstated way. She loves books, that much is clear. And she bought the shop so that some greedy corporation didn’t snatch it up. She also didn’t charge me when she found Aemon’s present for me. Which says something about her integrity.”</p><p>“Did she know who you were?” Cersei asked, a frown marring her beautiful face.</p><p>Jaime nodded. “She did. She’s done some new things with the shop, but I get the feeling, she still sees Aemon. She told me he’s in an old folks home, so I’m going to go and visit him.”</p><p>“And this Sansa? What do you plan to do about her?” his father asked, face unreadable.</p><p>Jaime grinned. “Why father, I plan to make her fall love with me and then marry me.”</p><p>With that stunning pronouncement, Jaime rose, smiled at his family and then exited the room, needing to get some sleep. For tomorrow he’d put his plan to win Sansa Stark into action.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Romance Readers Bookclub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaime puts his plans into action, and poor Sansa doesn't know what he's up to!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Wednesday</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Casterly Rock – Jaime</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaime woke up the next morning, wondering why he was in such a good mood. It was as if something monumental had happened to him and for a moment he couldn’t recall what that might be.</p><p>Then he remembered!</p><p>The bookstore.</p><p>Sansa.</p><p>He threw the covers back and reached for his phone, texting Addam, one of his best friends who was his age, forty-six.</p><p>
  <strong>Jaime: Back home. Time for coffee and breakfast at our usual spot?</strong>
</p><p>Addam answered right away.</p><p>
  <strong>Addam: Jai! Buddy. Great to hear from you. Yeah, I can make breakfast. An hour?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jaime: Perfect. See you then.</strong>
</p><p>He raced through the shower and checked the weather app, noting the wet was here to stay. Some people couldn't handle it, but to Jaime, it was home. He dressed appropriately and then took the stairs two at a time until he was downstairs, in the kitchen, pressing a kiss on their long-time housekeeper's cheek. Shiera had been with the Lannister household since Jaime was a boy and loved catching up with him when he was back.</p><p>She blushed and asked when he'd arrived home, and Jaime grabbed his first cup of coffee of the day, filling her in on the book tour and the movie his first book was being made into.</p><p>She asked about the actor set to play the detective that Jaime had made famous in his novels, when Tywin entered the kitchen. Jaime had barely heard his father, which wasn’t unusual, given the sheer size of the Rock.</p><p>Jaime enjoyed living at Casterly Rock. It was the largest private residence in all Westeros and had more than enough space for the two of them. Also, in the tradition of the Lannister family, it would be Jaime's one day.</p><p>Had Tywin had no sons, it would have gone to his daughter, but since Jaime was the firstborn male, it would be his. It was part of the trust that had been set up ages ago by Jaime's great-great-great-grandfather. Millions of dollars had been invested and left to care for such a place – for no single generation could hope to maintain it without additional funds. The Rock was an entity unto itself. And the eldest son was expected to maintain that legacy and add to it.</p><p>It was an archaic tradition and not one that could be broken. Others had tried and failed. The Rock went to the eldest son. It was both a blessing and a curse, and it was on Jaime’s shoulders to continue that tradition.</p><p>So far, Jaime had not done his duty. But there was time. And now there was hope. Because he’d found the one.</p><p>Since Cersei and Robert had a mansion in King's Landing, as well as shared the Baratheon castle at Storm's End, it had been years since Jaime had heard his sister complain that he would be the recipient of the Rock.</p><p>Oddly enough, she'd been happy with her marriage, which surprised Jaime. Robert seemed far too loud and obnoxious for his beautiful sister. But somehow, she'd won the man over, and he treated her like a queen, and their relationship worked.  </p><p>Tyrion had never thought the Rock would be his. He'd never wanted the Rock to be his. While their father had mellowed over the years, Tywin wasn't an easy man and he and Tyrion’s relationship was always slightly strained.</p><p>For Jaime, he had used his love of writing to escape into the worlds he created. It also helped that he had Old Aemon, who had let Jaime spend as much time in the shop as he wanted. Many might find it odd for a child who struggled to make sense of his words that Jaime's chosen career was a writer, but for Jaime, once the words had come, it had opened up worlds for him to explore.</p><p>Say what you will about Tywin Lannister, but a quitter was not something you could call the Great Lion. The man never gave up on Jaime's learning – especially when they discovered his 'disability.'</p><p>The entire Lannister family had worked hard to help Jaime with his struggles. When the world of books had finally opened up to him, it was unlike anything Jaime could have ever imagined! Any adventure he wanted to be on was right there, at his fingertips!</p><p>Jaime was just finishing his first cup of coffee when his father entered the kitchen. Tywin used to insist on a schedule for all three meals, but since his children were long grown and out of the house, that had gone by the wayside and he took a more casual approach.</p><p>"Jaime. I trust you slept well?"</p><p>His father never said it, but Jaime got the impression Tywin liked it when he was home. It definitely made the Rock less lonely.</p><p>"I did. Now I'm off to meet Addam."</p><p>"And see this Sansa," Tywin added, an unreadable look on his handsome yet stern face.</p><p>Jaime knew his family thought his crazy for how long he'd held out to find 'the one.' But he knew she was out there. And he knew he'd find her eventually. He had tried with other women, even knowing beforehand that he’d never fall in love with them. He'd had two somewhat serious girlfriends over the years. But it just hadn't worked with either one of them, and neither he nor they had been happy.</p><p>He also had a pretty good idea of where his idea of ‘the one’ came from.</p><p>When Jaime was first learning how to manage his dyslexia, he'd read scores of romance novels, sneaking them from Cersei. Maybe that's when the idea had lodged itself firmly in his brain. Either that, or he'd listened to his twin wax poetic for far too long about their parents and their great love. Tywin and Joanna had met in their early twenties and the story was almost Lannister family lore. </p><p>No matter what the cause, Jaime had stuck to his guns when it came to finding his perfect love.</p><p>"Yes, I'll probably drop by the bookstore."</p><p>Tywin frowned.</p><p>"Jaime, I do not want to discourage you, for this is the happiest I can recall seeing you in ages, but you must protect yourself. You are a wealthy man in your own right. Successful. Famous. And you will inherit the Rock and the massive trust that comes with it. Whomever you take as your wife has to be worthy of the Lannister name."</p><p>Jaime bit back the grin. He'd gotten 'the talk' over the years. All the Lannister kids had. The talk included always wearing a condom (no bastards in this family), being wary of those that would use them and always, ALWAYS signing a prenup.</p><p>But it had been years since Tywin had appeared this concerned about a woman Jaime had shown interest in.</p><p>"Dad, when did you know you loved Mom?" Jaime asked, realizing that Shiera had left the kitchen to give them privacy.</p><p>Tywin's frown deepened. "I hardly think that is pertinent."</p><p>Jaime grinned. Oh, he had the lion by the tail now.</p><p>"I think it's highly pertinent. I believe you've said, <em>the moment I laid eyes on her, I knew she was the one for me</em>.”</p><p>They had married after a whirlwind courtship.</p><p>Tywin's eyes narrowed. "No one likes a smart ass, Jaime."</p><p>Jaime laughed and winked. "Oh, you'd be surprised what my fans like."</p><p>He was almost free when his father's voice stopped him. "I'm worried, Jaime. For you."</p><p>Jaime bowed his head, that familiar feeling of love and guilt and obligation all mixed up together.</p><p>
  <em>Family.</em>
</p><p>He turned back to his father, completely serious now.</p><p>"Dad, I know Sansa is the one. But I also know who I am. So, do your thing. Or have your people do your thing. But I will tell her that she's being 'checked out.' I won't lie to her, nor will I hide anything from her.”</p><p>Tywin gave an approving nod and then softened. "For what it's worth, I hope that she is everything you wish her to be."</p><p>Jaime smiled. "So do I. So do I."</p><p>Then he was gone, off to see Addam and make some plans to win over Sansa Stark.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Lannisport – Jaime</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Addam was staring at him, mouth open as Jaime shovelled eggs into his mouth. He was trying not to grin at how stunned his best friend looked, but it was a losing battle.</p><p>Addam finally shook his head and leaned forward. Jaime’s best friend was his age, forty-six, and a confirmed bachelor as well. Not that Jaime wanted to be a bachelor. He was just waiting for the one. </p><p>"So let me get this straight. You went into Old Aemon's book store, saw the new owner and then went home and told your family that you were going to marry her?"</p><p>Jaime nodded. "Yup."</p><p>He picked up his coffee cup and then frowned when he saw that it was empty.</p><p>"Jaime, that's…." Addam shook his head again as if trying to clear it.</p><p>"She's beautiful, Addam, but it's more than that. I could tell right away that she loves the shop – at least as much as Old Aemon did. Which says something about her right there. Anyone who loves books as much as I do, well, that’s a great start. She also has all these posters up, running book clubs and Mommy and Me times. She expanded the shop, to put in a little café, and she didn't even charge me for Tyrion's present. I checked. It's worth at least twenty-five k. She could have made a killing off of me, and she knew who I was. But she didn’t.”</p><p>Addam whistled. He was a wealthy man in his own right. Not Lannister wealthy, but as a corporate lawyer at his family's well-established firm that handled most of Tywin's business, the Marbrand family was one of the elite families in the Westerlands.</p><p>"Wow."</p><p>"Yeah, I know."</p><p>Jaime smiled at the waitress, who refilled their cups and grabbed their empty plates.</p><p>"So, what's the game plan?" Addam asked, and gratitude flooded Jaime for Addam’s unwavering support.</p><p>This was what he'd missed so much being away from the West. His friends, his family. The familiar places that he loved.</p><p>"I was going to go by the shop again today, with hopes she'll tell me where Aemon is at. I want to see him. But," Jaime trailed off, and Addam grinned.</p><p>"But that's just an excuse."</p><p>Jaime grinned sheepishly and ran his hands through his hair. It was longer than unusual.</p><p>"Yeah. That's just an excuse. I want to see her. Get to know her. Try to convince her I'm not some weird creep."</p><p>Addam laughed. "Dude, you are some weird creep. You've met this woman once, and you just told me she's the one. Do not lead with that."</p><p>Jaime gave a little shake of his head. He knew Addam was right. He had to play it sort of cool when it came to Sansa, or he'd send her running for the hills. Besides, he wasn't going anywhere. His book tour was done, and he'd cancelled most of his scheduled public appearances. She was a new business owner, so it was clear she would be in Lannisport for the next little while. He had time to woo her.</p><p>"So, what do I do?"</p><p>Addam grinned. "Dude, you're a Lannister. Go big, Jai. Bring the romance."</p><p>Jaime nodded, thinking. Bring the romance. To him, that meant flowers. But what kind? He had no idea what Sansa even liked.</p><p>"And Jaime," Addam said, interrupting his musings. "Don't wait. If she really is the one, man, you've been alone long enough. Go get her."</p><p>Jaime threw a few bills on the table, more than enough to cover both their meals and a generous tip and then slapped Addam on the back.</p><p>"Thanks, man. I owe you."</p><p>"I call the best man at the wedding!" Addam called out as Jaime rushed to the door. Jaime didn't even bother to answer, knowing that he had no time to waste when it came to wooing Sansa Stark.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Lannisport, Wednesday afternoon – Sansa</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"He was just like …. Here, in the shop. Like he'd been here a million times before," Sansa said, for what was the tenth time recounting the Jaime Lannister story to Gilly.</p><p>This time, joining them was Rickon, who'd stopped by the shop between his classes and soccer practice.</p><p>Gilly gave a dreamy sigh.</p><p>"It's so romantic, him just showing up like that."</p><p>Sansa frowned.</p><p>"It wasn't romantic. It was embarrassing," Sansa muttered.</p><p>Gilly snickered. "Sansa, you're gorgeous. You could be wearing a paper bag and be gorgeous."</p><p>Sansa rolled her eyes. "So now you're saying I'm the paper bag princess?"</p><p>Rickon laughed and sipped his mocha, chowing down on a triple chocolate brownie Gilly had made this morning. The weather was still awful, and they'd had so few people in for the Mommy and Me class that Sansa was seriously contemplating cancelling her romance readers book club tonight.</p><p>"You did say he was looking for a book on dragons," Ric said, grinning around a mouthful of chocolate.</p><p>He'd been nine when their parents had been killed, and Sansa had read him endless books, the two of them cuddled up together. Ric knew his Munch. Even to this day, they dedicated a week at Christmas to reading and watching all the Harry Potter films and books.</p><p>Sansa threw her pencil at Ric, who dodged it easily.</p><p>"I don't even know why I'm worrying. Clearly, he was here to see Aemon, and he's like this super famous author guy, so it's not like he's going to be back in the store."</p><p>Gilly and Ric exchanged a knowing look. Sansa glared at them.</p><p>"So umm that's why you're dressed like that?" Gilly dared to ask.</p><p>Sansa's eyes narrowed. "Dressed like what?"</p><p>Gilly pointed to her outfit.</p><p>Slim, black trousers, a wine coloured blouse that looked amazing on her and her hair up in a sleek chignon. She'd also done her makeup and added heels.</p><p>"Just um, well, normally you don't dress like …. that."</p><p>Sansa made a huffy sound, knowing she had tried way too hard.</p><p>What were the odds of Jaime coming into her store twice in the same week? Let alone the next day?</p><p>Like a million to one.</p><p>Suddenly dejected, Sansa slumped over the front counter.</p><p>"I know. I'm being stupid. He's Jaime freaking Lannister, and I'm just Sansa."</p><p>"Hey," Ric said, sounding angry. "You're not just Sansa. You're amazing, sissy. Quit selling yourself short."</p><p>Tears pricked her eyes. Of all her family left, Sansa was closest to Ric. She loved him so damn much and would be lost without him in her life.</p><p>"I'm just tired of waiting to find the one. I'm tired of waiting for my life to start. I want a great love, you guys. Some romance novel worthy love, where some guy is just swept off his feet when he sees me and …"</p><p>She was interrupted when the door banged open, caught on a gust of wind, as the rain poured in. For a second, Sansa wondered if it hadn't latched properly until someone was there – carrying so many flowers, their face was obscured.</p><p>"What the hell?" Gilly muttered, standing up from her stool.</p><p>"Umm, a little help here, please," came the voice from behind the massive amount of flowers.</p><p>Sansa's heart raced as she recognized it.</p><p>"JAIME? Is that you?"</p><p>He laughed. "Ummm yup. Sorry. I went a little overboard."</p><p>Sansa shot Gilly and Ric a look, who appeared confused and hurried towards Jaime.</p><p>She reached around him, somehow smelling the incredible cologne he wore, along with the scent of flowers and closed the door, finally turning to him. He was grinning at her.</p><p>"Jaime, what is this?"</p><p>"It's a thank you."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"For helping me with Tyrion's present yesterday."</p><p>Sansa shook her head in disbelief. No one had ever bought her flowers before. And Jaime looked like he’d bought out the entire florist shop.</p><p>"Here, let me help you," she said, reaching for some of the more accessible bouquets to take off his hands.</p><p>He willingly handed them over and, when he was a bit less burdened, grinned softly at her.</p><p>"Hello, Sansa."</p><p>
  <em>Oh. God.</em>
</p><p>The way he said her name – like melted chocolate that you wanted to spend an afternoon licking off someone.</p><p>Sansa's heart fluttered as her core ached, and that throbbing between her legs was back with a vengeance. Did she just offer herself to Jaime, here and now and be done with the pretense?</p><p>Jaime Lannister was potent, especially when those green eyes latched on to her and refused to look elsewhere.</p><p>"Hi, Jaime. So umm, the book was a hit?"</p><p>He nodded. "It was."</p><p>Finally, he looked around and spotted Gilly and Ric, who were shamelessly staring at them.</p><p>"Do you have a vase?" Jaime asked. “Or several?”</p><p>Gilly giggled as she hurried to find something they could use, while Sansa guided Jaime to one of the little tables where they piled the flowers.</p><p>"I didn't really do anything. It was Aemon," she said when Jaime's hands were free.</p><p>He put them in his pants, and Sansa couldn't help admiring the man standing before her. He was in jeans, with a blue cashmere sweater on, and expensive-looking boots on his feet. He'd coupled all of that with a leather jacket and artfully tousled blond hair. No wonder her hormones were in overdrive. The man was walking sex – good enough to eat!</p><p>"Well, that's partly why I came by. I was hoping you might tell me where he's living. I'd love to go and visit him."</p><p>Sansa's heart softened further. Jaime was nothing like what she thought someone so famous would be. It was clear he cared about the people in his life.</p><p>"Sure. Come to my office, and I'll give you the address and visiting hours."</p><p>Knowing Gilly and Ric would hold down the store, she heard Jaime follow her and wondered if the man could hear her heart beating rapidly. Somehow, in less than 24 hours, she'd now had Jaime alone in her office, twice!</p><p>At least today, she had dressed appropriately, and her ass looked great in her pants.</p><p>She fumbled with her little daybook when she sat at her desk. She knew it was old-fashioned to write things down when everything was electronic these days, but she liked keeping her addresses all together. She still sent a Christmas card each year to people in her book.</p><p>Jaime took the only other chair, some old comfy thing that had been here forever and Sansa hadn’t had the heart to get rid of.</p><p>"Ahhh, it still fits my ass," he said, winking at her.</p><p>She blushed.</p><p>
  <em>Gods, why was the man talking about his ass? Did he know how fine it was?</em>
</p><p>"Ummm, alright. Here," she said, thrusting the pink post-it note at him.</p><p>He didn't take it, frowning.</p><p>"It's missing something."</p><p>Sansa snatched it back, looking at it.</p><p>"No, it's not."</p><p>Jaime grinned.</p><p>"Your number."</p><p>Her mind blanked.</p><p>
  <em>Jaime wanted her number?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p><p>"What if I get lost? Or they need to verify my identity?" He waggled his eyebrows, and Sansa's lady parts did a happy dance.</p><p>Still, she was trying to play it cool. She wasn't quite sure what Jaime was after.</p><p>"Jaime, it's an elderly assisted living facility. I'm pretty sure they'll recognize you."</p><p>"Still, better safe than sorry."</p><p>Sansa rolled her eyes at him but added her number. "There. Happy?"</p><p>"Not quite."</p><p>
  <em>Gods, this man was incorrigible! What did he want?</em>
</p><p>"What do you need now?"</p><p>
  <em>She had no idea what game he was playing. It was like he was interested - in her. Which he couldn't be, could he?</em>
</p><p>"What book are you reading?" he asked suddenly, throwing her off.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"For your book club tonight. What book are you reading?"</p><p>Sansa glanced at the note on the calendar. There was a heart and giant letters that announced,<em> "Romance Readers Bookclub – Everyone Welcome."</em></p><p>"Ummm," she stuttered and then named the book and the author. It was a sexy, smutty second chance romance. Sansa had loved it. Sure, it wouldn’t win any awards. But it was an escape and it was fun and well written. Sansa did not discriminate when it came to what she read. Not the way she was sure Jaime did.</p><p>"Perfect. I've already read it, but I'll review it this afternoon, so I can discuss it tonight."</p><p>"Pardon me?" Sansa said, her mind racing.</p><p><em>What was he meaning, tonight? </em> <em>Jaime read romance books? Smutty romance books that had lots of NSFW sex? What the hell was going on?</em></p><p>"Your poster. It says everyone welcome. Well, I've read the book. And I'm someone. So that means I’m welcome, right?”</p><p><em>Did it</em>? <em>Oh</em> <em>gods</em>. <em>She</em> <em>was</em> so <em>out of her</em> <em>depth</em>.</p><p>"You've read the book?" She sounded like a moron.</p><p>Jaime grinned and crossed his legs. "I did. Daring choice to introduce that ana…"</p><p>"STOP. Oh my god. Stop. Jeez Louise," Sansa muttered, face positively BURNING.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, the author had some very racy sex scenes. Butt sex scenes! Sansa could NOT discuss those with Jaime.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Could she? Seriously, the book club always talked the sex scenes. What the hell was she going to do?</em>
</p><p>"So, I'm welcome?"</p><p>It was clear he'd read the book and that the was going to come. There was nothing she could do to prevent him from showing up. Right?</p><p>"It's mostly women. Older women. Some my age. Some moms.”</p><p>Jaime shrugged. "I'm fine with that. Women are charmed by me."</p><p>"I'll bet they are," Sansa muttered, thinking about the flirtatious Ros and Marg that were perpetually single and also part of the club.</p><p><em>This should be hell,</em> she thought darkly. Watching Jaime flirt with those two.</p><p>But there wasn't anything she could do. It helped bring people into the shop, and she loved the romance book club. And she could hardly tell Jaime no.</p><p>"What was that?" Jaime asked the look of innocence on his face. He'd heard her. The man was far too smart for his own good.</p><p>"Nothing." Sansa sighed. "We start at 8 pm," she told him and then rose.</p><p>She needed space from this man, who seemed to invade her world.</p><p>"Great," Jaime said, now grinning and looking quite pleased with himself.</p><p><em>Maybe it was his way of picking up women?</em> Sansa thought as she watched him all but skip out of the store, looking quite pleased with himself.</p><p>Knowing she'd have to be professional about it, Sansa sighed and turned to see the table still filled with flowers. Hating to see them wasted and touched despite herself by the gesture, she gathered them up to find a place to put them all when the small card caught her eye.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To Sansa,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for your help last night.</em>
</p><p><em>I look forward to getting to know the new owner of</em> <em>my favourite store. </em></p><p>
  <em>Best,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jaime</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He'd included his number on the bottom, which made her heart pound.</p><p>
  <em>This had to mean something? The flowers, the flirting, the thank you note?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Men didn't do these things for women they weren't interested in, right?</em>
</p><p>Maybe, just maybe, Jaime Lannister wasn't coming to the Romance Book Club to pick up women.</p><p>Maybe, just maybe, he was coming for her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You write romance novels?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaime heads back to the Rock, pre-bookclub and Sansa sets up for what is sure to be an epic night</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Wednesday Evening</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em><br/><span class="u">Casterly Rock – Jaime</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaime had his music cranked, and his voice was wailing as he hauled ass back to the Rock. Everything had gone so well with Sansa today.</p><p>Inviting himself to her book club had been a stroke of genius on his behalf, and he hadn't been lying when he said he'd already read the book. He would brush up on it, but he knew there were some steamy scenes. He wondered how she’d handle discussing those with her club?</p><p>His love of romance novels had prompted Jaime to include more than a few smutty scenes for his lead detective Kingston Shaw in his bestsellers' latest run.</p><p>King could often be found matching wits with a local news reporter named Saffron Hart. The two of them, Hart and Shaw, had found themselves hot and heavy more than once, and Jaime was praised as taking a risk with such intimate personal relationships in a genre that typically relied heavily on murder, mayhem and intrigue.</p><p>He was interested in what Sansa's book club might have to say about the novel they read tonight. Jaime had met the author personally and found her to be a young, hip woman in her early thirties, with a devoted husband and an almost rabid fan following. And this latest book was breaking all sorts of records.</p><p>More and more romance novels 'pushed' the smutty boundaries these days – perhaps because anyone with a cable TV subscription could essentially watch soft porn if they wanted. Many writers felt the need to up there game when it came to smut.</p><p>But Jaime also knew it was more nuanced for that with writers. It wasn’t just about the smut – not for romance writers at least.</p><p>Romance novel writing was prescriptive in that a writer had to guarantee four things:</p><ol>
<li>A meet-cute where the two mains came into contact with one another</li>
<li>The bulk of the romance, including dates, first kiss, first sex, and more</li>
<li>Some angst/break up</li>
<li>A happy ever after</li>
</ol><p>Some aspects of those four elements needed to be in each romance novel. People read romance to get a happy ending – and if an author didn't deliver, they often didn't have another successful book or career. And many people mistook the fact that those four elements were vital to a romance novel as dull.</p><p>It was why there was still a stigma attached to the genre, which Jaime found unfair. Romance novels were an amazing escape and so many people loved them for bringing some happiness into the world. He certainly did. Jaime was not a snob when it came to his eclectic tastes in literature.</p><p>In Jaime's world, romance novels were anything but dull and boring. The elements required in them was a scaffolding in which an author built the story around. And the possibilities for bringing two people together to fall in love was almost endless. It was half the reason Jaime loved the genre. As long as the author delivered on those four things, they had so much freedom to play.</p><p>And for him, writing was all about playing.</p><p>Of course, there were numerous tropes to play with, including:</p><p>- Friends to lovers</p><p>- Enemies to lovers</p><p>- Strangers to lovers</p><p>- Second chance romances</p><p>- Sports</p><p>- Billionaire</p><p>- Single Dad</p><p>- Single Mom</p><p>- Starting over</p><p>- Bikers</p><p>- Cowboys and ranchers</p><p>- Bad boys turned good</p><p>The list was almost endless. There were sub-genres as well – hundreds and hundreds of them, everything from a small town to light bondage to the hot cop.</p><p>Was there anything better than having an idea come to you, sitting down and opening a new Scrivener page to build your world? Not for Jaime! He loved all the possibilities that writing presented. </p><p>Jaime had written a few romance novels, although they'd been published under a pseudonym. Not even his agent for his murder mysterious knew he had done that. Only his twin, who shared his love of romance novels, knew about Jaime’s near-obsession with the genre.</p><p>Jaime was just glad they weren't reading one of his romance novels tonight. He wasn't sure he could keep it together if they had to discuss a sex scene as he gazed at Sansa.</p><p>
  <em>Sansa.</em>
</p><p>She made him so happy. She was the best combination of sweet, wary and shy. He knew he'd pushed her today, insisting on her number, but he figured it was so transparent that he liked her, that had she not wanted to give it to him, she wouldn't have.</p><p>He was planning on raiding the Rock's excellent wine cellar for a bottle they might share after the book club ended.</p><p>"You're home," Tywin said as Jaime entered his father's massive study/library/office. The place was huge and rivalled almost any public library in Westeros. Sansa would love it.</p><p>"I am," Jaime said, taking a seat on the couch and leaning back, gazing at the ceiling without seeing it.</p><p>His father was quiet for a time before Jaime heard him sigh.</p><p>"And how is Ms. Stark?"</p><p>Jaime grinned and swung his legs off the sofa to face his father, who was sitting behind the massive desk that had been in the Lannister family for generations.</p><p>"She's wonderful. I'm attending a book club she moderates tonight. Romance novels," Jaime said, wiggling his eyebrows and trying to get a rise out of his father.</p><p>To his surprise, his father snorted.</p><p>"One of your novels?"</p><p>Jaime's mouth dropped open. No one but Cersei knew he'd written novels books. No one.</p><p>"You know?"</p><p>Tywin rolled his eyes at him and gave him a look, which made Jaime feel like a moron. Of course, his father knew. His father knew everything!</p><p>"Jaime, there is very little that I am unaware of when it comes to your life."</p><p>Jaime didn't even bother asking how his father had found out. Nor what his opinion was on those books. It had been enough of a battle when Jaime had wanted to write for a living, Jaime could hardly imagine Tywin would approve of his son writing romance novels.</p><p>Still, Jaime refused to feel embarrassed. Jaime loved romance and romance novels. And he was a damn good author.</p><p>He was so fixated on the fact that his father knew his secret that it took him a moment to realize Tywin hadn't made any 'warning' comments about Sansa.</p><p>"You looked into her," Jaime blurted out suddenly.</p><p>Tywin nodded and held his son's gaze, the golden rim of his green eyes deepening.</p><p>"I did, as I told you I would. I will always look out for Lannister's interests."</p><p>Jaime couldn't even work up any anger at his father. He'd never change. He'd never stop protecting the family name and legacy.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"And she seems to be a remarkable woman. I must warn you - there is tragedy in her past, Jaime. And what appears to be great strength."</p><p>Tywin paused as Jaime held his breath, wondering what Sansa had gone through.</p><p>"I won't say anything more about her past and what I found. If you want a relationship with Ms. Stark, her secrets and her past are her stories to share with you. I will say there are no red flags when it comes to her intentions, nor any worries when it comes to her character. She is above reproach, Jaime. You've chosen well."</p><p>It was such high and rare praise from his father that Jaime didn't even know what to say for a moment.</p><p>His father approved of Sansa!</p><p>"She's wonderful. You'll see."</p><p>"I expect her for family dinner this Sunday. She shall meet the family then."</p><p>Jaime swallowed. Hard. How the heck would he convince Sansa to come and meet his family in less than five days? They'd just met. They hadn’t even been on an official date!</p><p>Still, he nodded to his father. When the Great Lion spoke, no one argued. And an invitation to the Rock was a rare enough thing.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Tywin nodded and then picked up his pen, summarily dismissing Jaime. He was just about to leave the study when his father's voice had him pausing.</p><p>"And Jaime, I'd imagine that Ms. Stark is a fortunate woman if that imagination of yours in your romance novels comes anywhere close to the real thing."</p><p>Jaime's mouth dropped open before he threw his head back and laughed, full and deep.</p><p>Tywin Lannister read his romance novels! Even the smutty parts. Would wonders never cease?</p><p>"Oh, trust me, father, she will have no complaints."</p><p>Jaime winked at his father, who grumbled something under his breath and then hurried through the Rock determined to find the best selection of wines to bring to book club and to browse through the novel again quickly before he had to make the drive back into Lannisport.</p><p>His father approved of Sansa, and she was invited here, to the heart of the Lannisters, for family dinner.</p><p>Now all Jaime had to do was convince her to give him a chance and go on a date with him!</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Lannisport – Sansa</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sansa's part-time worker, a lovely young woman named Shireen Baratheon, who worked on weekends and some evenings, hurried into the bookstore with Rickon hot on her heels around 6 pm, giving Sansa just enough time to head home and freshen up.</p><p>Sansa had wondered if something was going on between Shireen and Ric, as the two of them had been friends since almost the moment Sansa hired the fourth-year creative writing student.</p><p>Shireen was a year older than Ric, quiet and intelligent and had some light scarring on her face, which Sansa thought might contribute to her shyness. Shireen was twenty-two, while Ric had just had his twenty-first birthday. </p><p>Rickon was a star of the soccer team – very popular, handsome and easy-going. If he'd wanted, he could have dated anyone he wanted at university, but he'd remained stubbornly single during his first few years of university.</p><p>Now, Sansa thought she knew the reason why. Shireen.</p><p>Somehow, Shireen and Ric had clicked, and her little brother seemed very protective over Shireen and very devoted to her. It was quite lovely to see.</p><p>Sansa hadn't asked them if something was happening with them, but she'd have no objections if something were going on between them. Shireen was terrific, and Sansa loved her like a little sister.</p><p>"My father and his girlfriend are in town, visiting, so Mel is coming to book club tonight," Shireen told Sansa when she arrived back at the shop a few hours later, after feeding her cat at home.</p><p>Sansa wasn't allowed to serve wine in her store, so it was tea and coffee with an assortment of goodies from the café for book club nights.</p><p>Rickon was perched on a stool at the front counter, making moon eyes at Shireen when she wasn't looking, giving Sansa's heart a little squeeze. She so hoped these two were something more! They were adorable!</p><p>"That's fine. I take it she's read the book."</p><p>Shireen rolled her eyes and tapped her pencil.</p><p>"Oh god yeah. And trust me, she's NOT shy about sharing her opinion about the sex scenes." Shireen paused. "And my father."</p><p> She gave a little shudder, and Sansa laughed, understanding where Shireen was coming from.</p><p>The Romance Readers Bookclub DID discuss the book they'd read that month. But what often happened was the book was a jumping-off point for the women to discuss their lives – men, dating, husbands, kids, jobs, sex lives. Almost no topic was off limits.</p><p>They had a motto – what happened at the book club, stayed at the book club.</p><p>It was a wonderful and mixed group of women, full of big personalities. Including the two single ladies, Marg and Ros, who'd never met a man they hadn't hit on. Both of them were a year older than Sansa, at twenty-nine. At least not in Sansa's experience. They were not shy in sharing, or oversharing, their expert opinions on the sex scenes and whether or not they were 'realistic.'</p><p>"And that's my cue to leave," Ric said, packing up his books and laptop.</p><p>He'd tried to stay once, curious, and had bailed within ten minutes of Marg talking about getting her period and how it had hindered her hookups.</p><p>Which begged the question, did Jaime have any idea what he was in for? Sansa thought not.</p><p>As Rickon went to leave, he dropped a kiss on Shireen's lips, making her blush, as they both glanced at Sansa.</p><p>"Oh my god, NO. You do not get to run out of here without details!!!"</p><p>Rickon winked at her and gave her a little grin.</p><p>"Sissy, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Shireen. She's pretty awesome."</p><p>Shireen looked almost braced for Sansa's disapproval, but all she got was a squeal from Sansa as she hugged them both. Hard.</p><p>"OH MY GOD, I've been waiting for him to make a move. This is so cool. I need to know everything."</p><p>Ric laughed and backed away from the store, mouthing <em>sorry </em>to Shireen. Then he was gone, leaving Sansa alone with her.</p><p>Shireen looked nervous, so Sansa slid onto a stool and took her hand.</p><p>"Want to talk?" Sansa asked softly.</p><p>"Are you sure you're ok with this? I know what you mean to him. What your opinion means to him. He loves you so much Sansa.”</p><p>Sansa nodded, <em>delighted</em> with this.</p><p>"I am so ok with this. Ric's had his eye on you for some time."</p><p>Shireen blushed and then sighed and got a dreamy look on her face. "He's so handsome and popular. He could be with anyone, Sansa."</p><p>Sansa said nothing, just letting Shireen talk.</p><p>"He asked me out last year, but I told him no. He needed to experience his first few years and do all those things those students do. I fully expected him to date around, as people just threw themselves at him. He’s such a star and so nice. But he told me he wanted me and that if he had to wait until this year, then he would."</p><p>Shireen's eyes got all misty and Sansa’s did as well. Ric was such a good guy!</p><p>"And he did, Sansa. He waited for me. He didn’t date anyone. So when he asked a couple of weeks ago, how could I say no? I mean, what guy does that? What guys waits?”</p><p>Sansa pulled Shireen in for a hug. "Oh, hunny, the best kind of guy does that. I'm so happy for you two."</p><p>They were interrupted by a cough, and Sansa knew it was Jaime before she turned, for Shireen giggled.</p><p>"Uncle Jaime is here."</p><p>Sansa frowned.</p><p>"Uncle Jaime?"</p><p>Shireen shrugged. "His sister is married to my Uncle Robert. So I just call him Uncle Jaime."</p><p>Sansa knew this. She did. But she hadn't paid attention to all the family connections in Westeros in ages – for over a decade. Once her parents had died, her entire focus had been on raising her siblings.</p><p>"Shireen, I didn't know you worked here," Jaime said a warm smile on his face.</p><p>"I do. Sansa hired me a few months ago when she bought the shop. I'll get the water boiling," she said, a knowing look on her face.</p><p>It was clear that Rickon had said something to Shireen about her and Jaime, but there wasn't much Sansa could do to stop the speculation. She was sure it was nothing. That Jaime was just here to drum up interest in his book. Or the fact that he was back in the West.</p><p>Sansa felt her cheeks blush and ducked her head a bit. She'd freshened up but hadn't changed, not wanting Jaime to think that she was making a big deal about him being at book club. She had found some more vases and had arranged the multiple bouquets around the store so he could see them everywhere. She was pleased with the outcome.</p><p>"Hello Sansa," he said, in a voice, she swore all but purred.</p><p>Her lady parts jumped up and did a little happy dance. She couldn't help it. The man was gorgeous, and he seemed far too focused on her when they were together. He didn't fidget or play with his phone or appear impatient. It was like she was what was important.</p><p>It was so lovely to feel appreciated.</p><p>"Hello, Jaime. Welcome to book club."</p><p>That devilish grin flashed, and Sansa swore her heart almost tripped over itself.</p><p>Lethal.</p><p>Jaime Lannister, when he was sweetly charming, was lethal.</p><p>"Do you need help in setting up?" he asked, and she knew he meant it.</p><p>"Sure, I generally put out some baking and some tea. I can make you a coffee if you'd like." Sansa wrinkled her nose. "Nothing too fancy, but I can manage a latte or a cappuccino. And then we move all the chairs in the reading section to form a circle."</p><p>Jaime nodded and shucked off his coat, coming around the back counter to hang it on a peg. She kept forgetting that he was more familiar with her shop than she was.</p><p>"Great. I'll move the chairs, and if it's not too much trouble, I'd love a coffee."</p><p>Sansa nodded, suddenly mute as he started moving furniture, his sweater riding up to reveal tanned skin underneath.</p><p>Was she drooling? She had to be.</p><p>Shaking herself, she turned towards the café to see Gilly there, giggling with Shireen and giving Sansa a thumbs up.</p><p>Sansa made her way to her friends and asked if Gilly could make Jaime a coffee.</p><p>"Gods, he so handsome Sansa. It's just like a romance novel. Such a great meet-cute. Bookshop owner and famous writer."</p><p>Sansa snorted. "Gilly, I have no idea why Jaime is here, but I don't think it's for romance. At least not with me."</p><p>"You're joking, right?" Shireen asked, looking at Sansa like she'd grown a second head.</p><p>"No. I mean, Jaime loves books. So it makes sense that he's here."</p><p>Shireen snorted. "Oh god, you don't get it."</p><p>"Get what?"</p><p>Shireen leaned in closer and glanced to where Jaime was working away, making the circle of chairs.</p><p>"Sansa, Jaime never does anything he doesn't want. Including picking up women. For a man as famous as he is, he lives almost like a monk. I've heard Robert and my Dad discussing it before. He's all set on finding 'the one,' and he's super douper picky. Trust me when I say, if he's here, it's for a reason. And not to pick up random women. He can do that at any book signing or restaurant or just walking down the street. Jaime is here for you."</p><p>Sansa blushed and began to deny it but thought about the flowers. And how he'd asked for her number. And now he was here, rearranging the furniture. Was it true? Was Shireen, right? Could Jaime be here for her?</p><p>Before Sansa could join him to help with the chairs, the door to her shop opened, and the first of the book club members streamed in.</p><p>Dany, a married woman of twenty-seven with a young son, whose husband was a few years older than her. They’d been married a few years now and the honeymoon glow hadn’t worn off. </p><p>Mayra, the matron of the group, who was never shy about sharing her opinion. And Brienne, a fearsome-looking woman in her thirties who'd married a widower her age with three young girls a few years ago and was currently pregnant.</p><p>Sansa went to greet them, and hang up coats, and just catch up. Some of them popped into the store more often than others, so it was an excellent chance to catch up.</p><p>She was just about to let them know about their guest when Dany gripped her arm.</p><p>"Oh my god, Sansa. Is that Jaime Lannister?"</p><p>Sansa turned and saw Jaime talking with Gilly and Shireen, sipping coffee and sampling some of Gilly's baking. He looked so good, so right in her store, that her romantic heart couldn't help but hope that Shireen was right. Maybe Jaime was here for her.</p><p>She grinned. It was a serious coup to 'score' Jaime at her bookclub – no matter what was or was not going on between them.</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>Dany let out a little shriek, even though she was happily married, while Brienne and Mayra both gazed appreciatively at him.</p><p>"Can't blame me for looking. I’m married, not dead just like you two," Mayra said, letting out a hearty chuckle. "Come on, ladies, let's go introduce ourselves!"</p><p>Sansa chuckled at them as the door opened again, and Wyn, Ros and Marg came bursting in.</p><p>"Fucking hells, it's miserable outside," Marg swore, shaking herself off. "Thank god we have hot sex to talk about tonight. My love life's been drier than the dessert in Dorne."</p><p>Sansa couldn't help but smile at Marg. She was larger than life and owned her sex life – the highs and lows of it.</p><p>Ros laughed and agreed. "I know. It's like, where have all the good men gone?"</p><p>"Hun, I don't need a good man. I just need a big dick and someone that knows how to use it!"</p><p>Wyn shook her head at the two of them. She was newly married to a lovely young man named Podrick and had confessed that married sex was off the charts hot. Pod and Wyn were both twenty-six. </p><p>"You two are …" Before Wyn could say anything more, Marg shrieked.</p><p>"Holy fucking shit. Is that Jaime fucking Lannister? HERE!?"</p><p>Sansa's heart sunk a little as she saw Jaime's head snap up. Marg was not subtle. He gave a little smile and then excused himself from the other women, who were getting tea and settling in.</p><p>When he got to the four of them, Sansa liked how he stood closest to her.</p><p>And then he did the most incredible thing.</p><p>He put his hand on her back!</p><p>Like they were a couple.</p><p>It was a statement – and not one that anyone missed.</p><p>She saw both Marg and Ros glance at Jaime's hand as he held his other one out to them to shake.</p><p>"Ladies. A pleasure. I'm here at Sansa's invitation. I hope you'll let me join."</p><p>Sansa had no idea how he did it, but it was clear that he was here for her.</p><p>Or with her.</p><p>Or for her.</p><p>Or … just something to do with her.</p><p>Marg went into instant 'flirt mode', batting her eyelashes and pouting.</p><p>"Oh, I've been a huge fan of yours, Jaime. Had Sansa not been so selfish and told us you'd be here, I would have brought a book for you to sign. Maybe you could drop by my place and sign … something for me. Later."</p><p>The invitation was unmistakable, and for an instant, Sansa wondered if Jaime might take Marg up on her offer. She was a beautiful woman, and there was no pretense there. She was offering herself and no strings attached sex.</p><p>Jaime chuckled warmly but didn't move his hand.</p><p>"Well, you could always buy another one. You're in a book store after all. And I sprung this on Sansa last minute. So if anyone is to blame, it's me. And I'm booked up here, all night. Sorry."</p><p>Marg's eyes narrowed as Jaime didn't take her up on her invitation. Then she glared at Sansa.</p><p>Ros rolled her eyes. "Come on, loser. Let's get our spots. Jaime is clearly not interested in you."</p><p>Pouting, Marg almost stomped away, and Wyn muttered some apology and quickly hurried to catch up with her friends.</p><p>Sansa was just about to ask Jaime what was going on when the door opened, and their last member appeared.</p><p>Melisandre, Shireen's Dad's girlfriend. She was in her late thirties and was a woman that oozed classy sex appeal. If there were anyone Jaime MIGHT have eyes for, surely it would be her. Stannis, at forty-six was a pretty buttoned up guy. Him and Mel didn’t exactly mesh but hey, who was Sansa to judge?</p><p>But Mel just shook his hand politely, thanked Sansa for being included, and then went to find Shireen.</p><p>"Is this it?" Jaime asked when it was just the two of them.</p><p>Sansa snorted. "Isn't it enough? Trust me when I say, tonight will NOT be dull."</p><p>His warm chuckle in her ear heated Sansa's blood.</p><p>"Good. I hate dull."</p><p>Turning, her face was mere inches from Jaime's – in a room full of curious people that were staring at them. Her cheeks heated.</p><p>"Well, um, yes. We should get started." She waved her hand. "After you, Jaime."</p><p>He gave her a little wink. "With pleasure, Sansa. With pleasure."</p><p>She watched him walk away to take his seat and wasn't ashamed to admit she admired his ass as he did. Then she found her seat beside him, and cleared her throat, and called the November meeting of the Romance Readers Bookclub to order. Somehow, come hell or high water, she'd get through this night. And then she'd asked Jaime just what the hell was going on.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up Next:</p><p>Book Club - I promise. Antics abound!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. We all love romance novels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaime attends his first Romance Readers Bookclub</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p><em> <span class="u">Lannisport – Jaime</span> </em> <span class="u"></span></p><p> </p><p>Jaime took a seat beside Sansa, the only one that was open. Gilly, the woman who was responsible for the incredible baking Jaime had snacked on, winked at him, and Shireen gave him a little smirk.</p><p>Jaime had always liked Stannis's daughter, who was doing her degree in creative writing. She'd asked him a million questions when she had been in high school and trying to determine what she wanted to do in university. Now at twenty-two she was close to finishing her first degree. </p><p>Jaime watched when everyone was seated, utterly fascinated as Sansa took out a notebook, where her neat hand had jotted down some questions about the book and some discussion points.</p><p>She was adorable!</p><p>It was the second time that Jaime had seen her go 'old school' when it came to gathering and storing information. Jaime had no doubts that old Aemon would have been delighted by her, as was Jaime. He used a laptop for most of his writing, including various apps to help him organize his notes and research, but every so often, when he was stuck, Jaime put pen to paper. He liked that Sansa tended to do this as well. He took it as one more sign that they were highly compatible.</p><p>Jaime settled into the comfy chair and raised his leg, so his foot rested on his knee. Then, he very deliberately placed his arm on his chair's back so that his hand was close to Sansa.</p><p>Close.</p><p>Not quite touching.</p><p>But there was no mistaking his intentions.</p><p>Marg's eyes narrowed.</p><p>She hadn't been the first woman to offer for him to sign somewhere <em>interesting</em>, and Jaime mused she wouldn't be the last. He respected the hell out of someone that put themselves out there like that. And he appreciated any woman with that amount of confidence.</p><p>But he wasn't here for Marg Tyrell.</p><p>Or Ros.</p><p>Or any other woman in the book club, or in Westeros for that matter.</p><p>Jaime was absolutely smitten with Sansa, and unless he has misread all her little signals, she was interested in him as well.</p><p>When he'd boldly rested his hand on her back, she'd leaned into his touch.</p><p>Something so small, yet so intimate and telling.</p><p>It was that connection Jaime sought. Not no strings attached sex.</p><p>Not that he hadn't had that. In fact, that was almost all Jaime had ever had. But not as much as he could have, and probably a great deal less than most people would assume. Still, he wasn’t exactly a virgin. Far from it.</p><p>Sansa cleared her throat, and everyone quieted and then she spoke. Jaime liked listening to her – she has such a confidence about her when it came to books. Nothing could have been more attractive to him.</p><p>"Hello. Thank you all for coming tonight. We are discussing K.C. Baker's book, <em>Suddenly Daddy</em>, which combines the idea of a man having to raise his nephew when his sister dies unexpectedly and how he has to do so with the child's other guardian, the boy's aunt. The book is part of a series, connected through the male friends in a small town, but can be read as a stand-alone. Before we get too deep into the novel, as you are all well aware, we have a guest."</p><p>There were giggles and smiles and some bold winks.</p><p>Jaime grinned.</p><p><em>God, he loved women</em>.</p><p>Not that he was a player and slept with <em>that</em> many. Maybe early on, in his twenties, when fame had been something new and exciting, he’d played the field quite a bit. But as he’d gotten older, he’d become much more discerning about his bed partners. Now it was rare he had a companion there. </p><p>But there was no denying that he loved women in general. He loved how mysterious they were, how powerful, how complex and how unique each one was. They were a constant fascination to him, and he was enjoying himself immensely here tonight.</p><p>"Hello," he drawled, turning on a little smolder, making Sansa glare at him.</p><p>"Seriously?" she said, huffing out an impatient little breath.</p><p>Good lord, the woman got him going. When she finally blew, she'd be magnificent.</p><p>She had no idea how damn gone over he was for her, but by the time he left her store tonight, she'd know damn well that flirting was like breathing for Jaime, but he had eyes only for her. Jaime was a one-woman man. And he'd been searching for that one woman his entire life. Now that he'd found her, he wouldn't do anything to mess this up.</p><p>He winked at Sansa and leaned forward just a bit, brushing his thigh against hers. He was watching her, so he saw a sharp intake of breath as their legs touched.</p><p><em>Good,</em> he thought almost triumphantly. She wasn't entirely as unaffected as she'd like to pretend.</p><p>Clearing her throat again, she turned away from him.</p><p>"Well, yes. This is Jaime, and we are all well aware that he is a best-selling author of murder mysteries and one of Lannisport's own. Jaime read the book, and we are lucky to have him join us tonight."</p><p>"I'd like to get lucky with him," Ros muttered, and Sansa shot her a dark look.</p><p><em>Oh, his little lioness had claws!</em> Jaime liked that. He wished they had a chance to talk earlier, so she knew he was here for her. He’d like to rest his hand on her back, even now, but that would be pushing it too far.</p><p>"So, I thought we could each introduce ourselves to Jaime and Melisandre, who is our other guest and say maybe a few words about why we like romance novels."</p><p>Seated next to Sansa was Shireen, who nodded.</p><p>"Well, I'm Shireen. I'm a creative writing student. I like romance novels because they are an escape for me. And Jaime is my Uncle, and he's super helpful whenever I've had questions about my own writing. And trust me, he loves romance novels."</p><p>She beamed at him, and Jaime grinned back.</p><p>"Anytime, kiddo."</p><p>She rolled her eyes at him. "Jaime, I'm twenty-two."</p><p>Mel was next. She cleared her throat, and Jaime was intrigued by her. It was hard to imagine this woman with Stannis. She was very sexy and very in control, and Stannis seemed far too buttoned-up for someone like her.</p><p>"Thank you for having me. I am Melisandre, and I am here because Shireen said it was fun and a good group of women. I think I like romance novels because I know what to expect. And I like sex."</p><p>She shrugged as if she didn't care who knew that. Jaime approved.</p><p>The little blonde gave a smile and a wave at him.</p><p>"I'm Dany. I'm a new mom. My little guy is only a few months old, and I think I love romance novels because I always wanted a great love, and that's what they are all about. They make me happy."</p><p>The next woman looked uncomfortable. She shifted slightly, and Jaime dimmed the charming smile.</p><p>"Well, yes, hello. My name is Brienne. I was dragged here by Mayra."</p><p>Mayra patted Brienne's knee.</p><p>"Dearie, it's good for you."</p><p>Brienne blushed.</p><p>"I come mostly for the conversation. I can't say I love romance books the best." She went almost beet red. "I like murder mysteries better, but I like these women."</p><p>Unlike Marg's blatant attempt to pick him up, Jaime knew Brienne was a fan of his work, which he always appreciate. What was a writer without readers? They were ying and yang – a symbiotic relationship in which each needed the other.</p><p>"And you're so welcome at our group, anytime, Brienne. Even if the book isn't to your taste," Sansa said, very warm and welcoming.</p><p>Jaime loved her inclusion and her kindness.</p><p>"Well, as you've heard, I'm Mayra. I like the smutty parts of romance novels. Sometimes, I read them, get hot and bothered, and my husband is the lucky recipient! I say bring on the smut, and this month's choice was great."</p><p>The woman winked at Sansa, who blushed, and Jaime had to bite back the grin.</p><p>So they were going to go there. To the no-go zone. Butt stuff. Tonight was going to be epic.</p><p>He adored Mayra and her bold attitude and evident love for her husband. And as a writer, this was like being part of a free focus group. This was invaluable to see what readers liked and didn’t like. He wondered how many other book clubs of Sansa’s he could attend?</p><p>"I'm Ros. I like romance novels because they are fun and light, and easy to read. I don't have to worry that I'm going to get some angst-filled bullshit with no happy ending."</p><p>Marg snickered. "Cause we all know you like a happy ending."</p><p>Ros shrugged her shoulders. "Hell yeah, I do. What woman doesn't? If a man can't make me come at least twice, he's not worth a second go."</p><p>Sansa rolled her eyes, which Jaime thought was interesting before Marg chimed in.</p><p>"Well, I'm here for the smut. Plain and simple."</p><p>She flashed Jaime a grin that he was sure had more than one man willing to do whatever she wanted. Good for her. She was a firecracker.</p><p>Gilly, the baker goddess, gave a shy little nod and spoke quietly.</p><p>"I love all books, but especially romances. I don't like to be surprised, and I don't like much angst or violence."</p><p>As if realizing that she'd just described Jaime's books to a T, she stammered out, "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Ahhh, no worries. I love romance novels for that reason, as well." He looked to Sansa. "Your turn."</p><p>She gave a little nod and looked at her notes. He adored her, how proper she was, how much she wanted to get this right.</p><p>"Well, I like a romance novel with some angst, some conflict. I like to see the characters muddle through and mess things up and try and figure out how to get back together. And with the romance genre, I know I can count on the happy ending. So I can deal with the angst and the drama and the conflict between the main pairing since I know they'll be happy in the end."</p><p>Jaime hummed his approval, just about to speak when Marg piped up. "And the smut. Admit that you like the smut as well."</p><p>She blushed red and rolled her eyes at Marg.</p><p>Jaime coughed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.</p><p>"Why don't I speak about why I like romance novels?"</p><p>The women all nodded and appeared eager to his response.</p><p>"First, let me say, thank you for welcoming me. I didn't give Sansa much of a choice, but I am thrilled to be here." He got smiles in return and took a deep breath.</p><p>"So some of you might know that when I was young, I struggled with my reading. Words mixed up for me; letters weren't in the right spot. Once we figured out it was dyslexia, my family threw themselves into helping me. My twin, well, she loved romance books, and it became a bit of a game for me to steal them from her."</p><p>Jaime grinned and looked to Sansa, who was sitting stone still, totally focused on him. He gave her a little wink.</p><p>"I became addicted. I loved that no matter what, I could count on the happy ending. And I was fascinated by how many different ways and scenarios authors could make two people meet and fall in love. Some claim that the 'formula' for romance books makes them dull. I say it's anything but. It's a framework for telling a great story a million different ways."</p><p>"Oh, that's well said," Mayra said, giving Jaime an approving nod.</p><p>He leaned back, looked at Sansa and held her gaze.</p><p>"And I like the smut."</p><p>He added a wink for good measure, watching her pulse flutter in her neck as she licked her lips. Gods, he wanted her. Wanted to taste her and touch her. See if her skin was as smooth as it looked if she tasted like peaches or apples or the spicy vanilla scent he'd caught on her.</p><p>"Thank you, Jaime, for sharing that. It's a perfect segue into our topic tonight. Last month we read the 2nd book of the series and the month before the 1st book. In this book, we saw a darker, edgier male hero and a woman more willing to push her boundaries. The smut was more graphic, and some might even say a bit taboo."</p><p>She wasn't looking at him, but Jaime saw her clutch at her little clipboard.</p><p>"But is it taboo?" Marg asked, shrugging. "I mean, what red-blooded woman in this day and age hasn't allowed some guy to the back door. Hell, I'd bet most of us in this room, when the moment is right, are down for it."</p><p>Marg sent him a lusty look, and while Jaime appreciated her efforts, he wasn't interested in the least.</p><p>Sansa refused to even look at him, focusing totally on Marg.</p><p>"Maybe. But it wasn't too long ago that even using some of the cruder words in romance novels was frowned upon. Is it because it's easier to publish that we see more authors willing to push the boundaries? Is the additional competition from online resources pushing authors to do this?”</p><p>Jaime had to give Sansa credit. She was making this an academic discussion and not allowing to veer too far off course.</p><p>He coughed, and she looked at him.</p><p>"Jaime?"</p><p>"Well, there is pressure in the industry – to produce. If you're signed with a certain publisher, you can be expected to maintain an image."</p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>"But you’re not wrong that it’s changing. I like that we have a multitude of different places for indie authors to publish. At the end of the day, good work should be shared, whether Apple Books, Kindle Unlimited or even Wattpad. Hell, if you’re posting fan fic, you’re a writer. You’re creating something and putting it out there. And that takes guts.”</p><p>The women were staring at him, and he had a captive audience. Jaime continued.</p><p>“So, not everyone wants to go the traditional route, as I did to get published. It does have enormous upsides, in terms of money, but also, limitations. And not everyone can publish that way. It takes a lot of money and a lot of rejection to get a publisher to look at a manuscript. So I say, if they are comfortable writing it, and posting it somewhere, and if even just one person is reading it, then go for it.”</p><p>Marg looked almost triumphant, and Jaime hoped Sansa wasn't taking his words as an attack against her.</p><p>"So there isn't pressure?" she asked, challenging him. He liked that. He liked how she didn’t seem intimidated by his fame, nor treated him differently because of it. She didn’t seem in awe of him.</p><p>Jaime gave a little nod to her. She wasn’t entirely wrong.</p><p>"Sure, there is. And I will agree that things are much edgier now than they were years ago. Even in my books, the violence is … more. The bad guys more twisted, eviler. But I also think an author has to be true to their comfort level. Not everyone is going to want to write a book on BDSM. Or taboo smutty stuff. Each author has to write to their comfort level for their voice to sound authentic.”</p><p>Sansa gave a thoughtful nod.</p><p>"Alright, other's opinions on what Jaime or Marg said? What did you think of the smut in this book?”</p><p>Jaime bit back the grin. It was an inescapable fact that some smut was part of good romance.</p><p>She glanced at her group of women.</p><p>Wyn gave a little shake of her head.</p><p>"I didn't mind it. It was tastefully done and, honestly, not that taboo. My biggest issue wasn't that. My biggest issue was that I felt we got such a short happy ever after. Like I know it's a series and all, but when I'm invested in THOSE characters, I want to see their life. I felt like the author was relying too much on a catch up with our main characters in this book in her next book."</p><p>Dany leaned forward.</p><p>"I just found the heroine kind of annoying. Like she knew that she had some dude stalking her, but she does the dumb thing and goes to town, at night, when it's dark and raining by herself. I just hate authors that don't make an effort. She was so smart and funny and sassy up until that point. I loved her. And yeah, she was edgy, going all-in with the sex with her guy. And then, it was like her brains fell out."</p><p>Jaime chuckled warmly, loving the conversation. It was both more and less of what he'd expected.</p><p>He'd imagined it would get personal, but he hadn't expected this level of conversation. These were smart, intelligent women who took a genre close to his heart, seriously. And all lead by the exceptional Sansa Stark.</p><p>"Well, I mean, I'm not sure what she was going for. I agree. It was stupid. And obvious."</p><p>"But at least she didn't drag out the smut," Mayra piped up and then gave a hearty laugh. "Lord knows I hate it when we go three-quarters of a way through a book and barely even a kiss. This one had sparks hot enough to incinerate."</p><p>Mel smiled.</p><p>"That's because he was an obvious alpha male, a dominant man, and the woman was comfortable with her sexuality. I found it refreshing that they recognized that in one another and that the author went for it. She was unapologetic in their desires. Even desires that might be darker or slightly taboo. Although, done correctly, with proper …"</p><p>"OK, that's enough," Shireen said, shooting Mel a death glare.</p><p>Jaime snickered in glee! These women were great.</p><p>Mel shrugged. "Darling, I love your father, and we have a rich and varied sex life. And as you told Jaime earlier, you're not a kid."</p><p>It was hard to argue with that logic, and Shireen huffed out a little breath.</p><p>"Well, as a creative writing student, I enjoyed the instant chemistry as well. There wasn't any internal angst per se once these two decided to go for it. I also thought the plotline of someone coming after the characters slightly implausible, but she did wrap it up nicely and I’m excited for the next book."</p><p>Sansa nodded, having taken a few notes.</p><p>"To your point, Wyn, I do think it is a good one. And I'm with you. I like a meaty epilogue. We've discussed this at length before. I think because this book involved raising a young baby, perhaps the author felt we had glimpses into their lives once the conflict was resolved already? The child was what brought them together, which established them as a family early on, even if it took them a while to get there."</p><p>There were nods of agreement.</p><p>"Which brings me to my next discussion point. The ever-present meet-cute. Likes? Dislikes?"</p><p>Brienne coughed slightly and raised her hand, which Jaime found oddly fascinating, given the woman was taller than him.</p><p>"The author did some things correctly, when it came to parenting, or having it thrust upon you, but other things, she missed the mark."</p><p>Sansa gave Brienne an encouraging smile.</p><p>Brienne coloured a bit but continued.</p><p>"I know that my situation is different than the heroine. My stepdaughters are older, and in this book, it was relatives that got entrusted with raising the baby, but when kids are involved, they are all the way involved. It seemed that sometimes the baby got lost in the romance between the two main characters."</p><p>Jaime leaned forward.</p><p>"It can be hard, as an author, to decide whether or not to introduce a child. They can take up so much time and space in the world you’ve created. And we all know that being a parent, well, it changes your focus. It is really not something that should be undertaken lightly when thinking about your characters. In this case, it was the trope the author was going for. Along with Alpha Male, but that's almost par for the course in this day and age."</p><p>Dany snorted. "As a woman who is married to a super alpha male, I get it. But oh god, sometimes I want something softer, you know?"</p><p>Wyn smiled dreamily. "Oh, trust me, I know."</p><p>The women giggled. Podrick was well known in their circle for his romantic gestures and his ability to please his wife. Wyn had spent more than one evening telling them all about Podrick Payne's magic tongue.</p><p>"I agree. It's boring when it's just alpha male billionaire bad boy. I like a softer man sometimes," Gilly piped up.</p><p>Jaime was utterly fascinated. He'd never been considered an 'alpha' male to his knowledge. He knew he was gifted with abilities few men had. He belonged to the wealthiest family in Westeros. His family loved and supported him. He had a talent for telling creative and fun stories that captured the imagination of millions. He hadn't precisely been celibate – he'd had a rich and varied sex life. But he'd never talked a woman into his bed by being an alpha male.</p><p>Had he?</p><p>"But a softer man that knows what he's doing. I mean, no one wants a loser that had no idea how to please a woman," Ros piped up, a knowing smirk on her face. "We can all forgive a reformed ladies' man that falls for his one true love."</p><p>"Oh, I agree. I mean, we all do love that alpha male when it works. But it can't be forced," Sansa said.</p><p>"What about you, Jaime? Are you an alpha male?" Marg asked, with a wink and a knowing smirk.</p><p>Sansa glared at Marg and then looked at her watch, saving him from having to answer.</p><p>"I wanted to touch upon one more point tonight. And that is the issue of this book being part of a series. Wyn brought it up before, but we've now read three of the four books. I want your opinions on if we liked reading a series, and since we have an author with a long-running series here, we can get his opinion as well."</p><p>He took a sip of water, thinking about that. His Kingston Shaw character now had twelve novels about him. Jaime had spent fifteen years with King. He was practically family.</p><p>"Well, there's pros and cons to writing a long running series, like anything. I think there are two different types of series. There is mine, which is a single character, over multiple novels. And then there is what K.C. did. She built four related books."</p><p>All eyes were glued to him, and Jaime felt wonderful, discussing something he was so passionate about with these women.</p><p>"You hope when you write the first book, that it'll be a hit. So you have to leave some things out – you have to build the character and keep some mystery. Once you're into a series, you have to be able to hold the reader's interest. There is so much that goes into what you reveal, what major milestones they achieve, what you want to leave for later. And if you fuck that up?" Jaime gave a little shrug. “You’re done. So there is a lot of pressure on getting a series right.”</p><p>"I like what K.C. did. It holds my interest, rather than having to invest in twelve damn books," Marg said, going for a different tactic. She was goading him now.</p><p>Sansa gasped at her rudeness, but Jaime understood the game she was playing.</p><p>"Fair point. And my book sales disagree."</p><p>Marg glared.</p><p>Sansa laughed and beamed at him and then glanced at the other women for their answers.</p><p>Brienne blurted out, "I like your series, Jaime. It's good. And we know a lot more about Kingston and Saffron now than we did in book one or two."</p><p>"Thank you, Brienne. But I'm not here for you to take sides. I think there is a place for both. In romance novels, it is fun to make four or five characters 'connect' so that they can be drawn out into later stories. We get glimpses of them living their happy ever afters."</p><p>"But like Wyn said, sometimes we get shortchanged on the epilogue for those two main characters. Like I'm invested in THEM at that moment. Then if the author thinks we'll be checking for them in the next book, it's like I've moved on," Dany said.</p><p>Sansa laughed warmly.</p><p>"I think we can all agree that we want a good happy ever after. And that is my last point, and one Jaime brought up earlier. Do these prescriptive parts of a romance novel, in any way, take away from the genre?"</p><p>"Hell no," Mayra said, outraged. "It pisses me off when people disparage romance. There is enough bad in the world. What's wrong with love and fluff and good old fashioned sex?"</p><p>"Some of these books I read again and again. They move me. Stay with me. I'm drawn into the characters and their worlds – their struggles," Gilly said, quietly.</p><p>"You said it," Ros agreed. "I like knowing that romance exists. Even if it's between the pages of a book. Keeps hope alive for us singles, you know?"</p><p>"They bring a little light into a world that can be dark," Mel added, and Jaime wondered about her story.</p><p>"For me, I can reread a great romance novel again and again. I love them. They stay with me, get in my heart, in my guts. So I will always defend the genre," Jaime said, once again earning a smile from Sansa.</p><p>"Thank you, Jaime. I can't imagine a better place than that to end tonight. So why don't we give Jaime a thank you, and I'll email out our next month's book. We're back to a historical romance, this one set in the Northern highlands."</p><p>"Oh, I love kilts," Marg purred. "Will you be there, Jaime? And will you be bringing a date? If not, I'm available." She batted her eyes at him.</p><p>Jaime blushed and glanced at Sansa, whose lips had drawn into a thin line.</p><p>"If I'm welcome, I'd love to come. But I'm afraid I'm taken Marg. I'm sorry if that wasn't clear."</p><p>He saw Sansa's face fall and knew she'd misinterpreted him. She thought he had a girlfriend, but he was talking about her.</p><p>Before he could say anything, she was on the other side of the room, as far away from him as possible.</p><p>Shit!</p><p>"Too bad. We could have had lots of fun together,” Marg purred, drawing Jaime’s attention back to her.</p><p>Jaime doubted it. Marg was a maneater, and that kind of woman just didn't do it for Jaime.</p><p>"Walk us to our car, Jaime. It's dark and cold outside," Marg said, linking her arm with his.</p><p>Manners had been ingrained into him since he was a boy, and so he couldn't say no. But he kept his jacket and the bottle of wine he'd brought behind, knowing that Sansa would have to let him back into the store.</p><p>Then they would talk! He wasn't leaving here tonight until she knew that it was her that he wanted to date – to be with.</p><p>He glanced back and saw her face, crestfallen, as he escorted Marg and Ros outside and cursed his foolishness at not arriving earlier to make it perfectly clear that there was only one person he wanted to be with.</p><p>Knowing he'd have to do some serious damage control, he hurried Marg and Ros to their car and then said goodnight, turning quickly to hurry back inside to Sansa, hoping like hell he hadn't fucked everything up.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Lannisport – Sansa</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It had all been going so well.</p><p><em>Too well</em>, she thought now, as she feverishly cleaned up her store, at turns furious at Jaime and angry at herself.</p><p>Why on earth had she let herself think that she had anything to offer Jaime Lannister when there were women like Marg Tyrell out there?</p><p>She was a twenty-eight-year-old virgin for god sakes!</p><p>She was not the type of woman that would catch the eye of a man like Jaime.</p><p>Her shoulders drooped suddenly, and she felt the tears prick her eyes.</p><p>It wasn't like she wanted to be a virgin at her age. But life and circumstances had all kind of conspired to make it turn out that way.</p><p>Weary and wondering when it might be her turn for a great love like she read about in the books she adored, Sansa heard the door open. She knew it would be Jaime since he hadn't taken his coat, and she wondered if he'd come to tell her that he'd taken Marg up on her not so subtle hints.</p><p>Or to tell her that he was off to be with his girlfriend.</p><p>Because he was taken.</p><p>
  <em>Taken. </em>
</p><p>Of course, Jaime was taken. He was Jaime freaking Lannister.</p><p>Gorgeous. Famous. Wealthy. And sweet and sexy and fun … and oh god. She had to stop. Her mind kept ping-ponging back and forth between some unknown woman who would be insanely gorgeous and worldly and put together and Marg.</p><p>Sansa didn't know what image made her feel worse.</p><p>And when did Jaime become so important to her? She'd met him a day ago!</p><p>Having Jaime at the book club had been fun. He'd fit in and offered some great insights. Sansa would love an hour or two with him to just ask him what it was like, to be a famous writer. To pick his brain. To dive deeper with him.</p><p>He coughed and she looked up to see him leaning against the counter, a little smirk on his too handsome face, which for some reason had her seeing red.</p><p>She knew she had no claim on him, but she wasn't going to be made a fool. She might not be the most experienced woman around, but she was worthy of a man's respect. Even if that man was Jaime freaking Lannister.</p><p>Anger seized her, and she marched right up to him, hands on her hips before she drilled a finger into his chest.</p><p>"What's up with the flowers and the asking for my phone number, and the hand on my back and the flirting, if you're taken?"</p><p>Jaime's mouth dropped open, but she was much too worked up to notice.</p><p>"God, I was an idiot."</p><p>She gave a bitter laugh.</p><p>"Did you know that I actually thought that maybe, just maybe you liked me? I mean, how pathetic is that? I mean, you're Jaime Lannister, and I'm just Sansa, book shop owner. But I thought that maybe, against all odds, there was something here, between us. But then I find out that you're taken, and now I feel like this was all some big joke ...."</p><p>Suddenly Jaime's hands were gripping her arms, and he had his mouth on hers, taking her lips in a searing kiss.</p><p>Sansa's mind blanked.</p><p>Jaime was kissing her.</p><p>Jaime was kissing HER.</p><p>Then instinct took over, and she pressed herself against him, uncaring if she wasn't playing it cool. She clutched at him as well, anchoring herself to this man she had such a crush on.</p><p>Jaime was kissing her like he didn't mean to stop. Like he didn’t want to stop. Like she was everything to him.</p><p>His lips slanted over hers, his tongue ruthlessly opening her mouth to him, darting inside, taking, taking, taking.</p><p>And oh god, did she have so much to give. Her entire body felt alive for the first time in her life.</p><p>Sansa moaned and kissed him back, her hands winding into his hair, messing it up, tugging at him.</p><p>He growled a bit and then deepened the kiss, and she thought she might pass out from lack of air or just all the oxygen being sucked out of the room.</p><p>Finally, as if he'd quenched his thirst, the rawness of the kiss faded, and he gentled his touch, until finally, he pulled away, but only slightly.</p><p>"What was that?" she whispered.</p><p>His grin was soft and sweet and just a bit devilish.</p><p>"Perhaps I hadn't made my intentions clear. I <em>am</em> taken, Sansa. But it is you that has stolen my heart."</p><p>"Me?" she squeaked. "But you just met me."</p><p>Jaime chuckled warmly. "Yes. I did. But I've been searching for you."</p><p>"For me?"</p><p>She knew she sounded like an idiot, but what Jaime was saying was just so …</p><p>It couldn’t be real? Could it? He’d been searching for her?</p><p>Jaime nodded, and his finger traced her cheek.</p><p>"If I haven't mucked all this up too badly, perhaps we can open the bottle of wine I've brought, and we can get to know one another."</p><p>"Now?"</p><p>Jaime frowned. "Unless it's too late. I'm sorry. I keep odd hours. Writer thing.”</p><p>Sansa felt the blush as she clutched at him, not wanting him to leave. She had no idea what this was, what it could be. But it felt like something big – something she'd been waiting for her entire life.</p><p>She knew if she said no, she’d be turning her back on what might be her great love. So she slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze.</p><p>And then smiled at him.</p><p>"No, Jaime, it's not too late. Not too late at all."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up Next:</p><p>Dates - the woo-ing continues</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Accidental First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaime and Sansa talk after the Romance Readers Book Club</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">The Bookstore – Jaime</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaime grinned in astonished wonder as Sansa tugged him towards the kitchen, his hand still in hers. She had responded to him so well, throwing herself into the kiss that he couldn't help but think he had a shot at something with her.</p><p>He desperately wanted to salvage the night – to prove to her that he was the type of man in the romance books she loved. That he was a man that was looking for something serious. And something serious with <em>her</em>.</p><p>"Do not think you can kiss me like that and not give me an explanation," Sansa said, giving him a look.</p><p>She paused and cocked her head.</p><p>"In fact, you owe me a whole bunch of explanations."</p><p>He knew she must be slightly confused and maybe a bit ticked off at him. Somehow, and Jaime didn't know how he knew this about her, he sensed that she wasn't one to have a temper and that she deeply loved romance novels. She also didn’t seem very experienced from the little tells she let slip throughout the book club. Especially when it came to some of the racier topics. Not that Jaime would say she wasn’t interested.</p><p>She was. Interested. But she didn’t seem to be as comfortable with that open sexuality as Marg and Ros, and even some of the married women displayed. That didn’t bother Jaime in the least.</p><p>She had been brilliant as the moderator for her book club, drawing out a more complex conversation than Jaime had been anticipating. Too often romance novels were overlooked in literary circles. As a lover of the genre himself, a writer of it, he'd appreciated the varied viewpoints and Sansa’s clear love of the genre.</p><p>And he had liked the flash of jealousy and heat in Sansa's eyes when Marg had been a bit too forward with him. Jaime was a monogamist almost to the extreme. Sure he flirted but when he committed to someone, he committed fully. Sansa didn’t know this about him yet, but she would. Even if they weren’t officially a couple – yet – in his mind, he was taken.</p><p>He held up their joined hands, kissed the back of hers and wiggled his eyebrows and smiled softly at her.</p><p>"I'll give you all the explanations you'd like, my darling."</p><p>She snorted, which Jaime found adorable.</p><p>Gods, he was gone over for her. So far he hadn’t found a single thing he didn’t like about Sansa.</p><p>"Darling is it?" she said when they got behind the counter of the little café, finally dropped his hand and turning to search for a corkscrew for the wine.</p><p>Jaime leaned in, inhaling deeply. She smelled amazing and then nuzzled against her neck so that his lips were against her ear. He wanted to put his hands on here – everywhere, anywhere. But that might be a bit too much for right now. Instead, he whispered against her ear, watching as she shivered.</p><p>"Oh yes, my darling," he purred.</p><p>He saw her hands grip the counter and put his hands on the other side of them, caging her so that his body extended over her. His heart was racing.</p><p>Gods, he'd been with enough women that he shouldn't feel this … this <em>need</em> for Sansa. But she did something to him, something no one else ever had.</p><p>And he knew it wasn't just physical. It was so much more. It was everything. Everything about her called to him.</p><p>She was smart, funny, witty and sharp.</p><p>He saw her brother gaze at her with adoration earlier, and Shireen and Gilly loved her; that much was apparent. Old Aemon, no matter what money he could have made, wouldn't have sold his beloved bookstore to just anyone.</p><p>The more time Jaime spent with Sansa, the more he just knew that she was the one – utterly perfect for him.</p><p>His family had thought him ridiculous for years, claiming he knew there was one perfect woman for him. But he’d found her!</p><p>She turned, so their faces were mere inches apart.</p><p>"Jaime, what is going on?"</p><p>A single strand of hair had come loose from her elegant chignon. He saw the confusion on her face and the worry. The worry that this was some big joke to him – that he would hurt her.</p><p>He longed to tuck that single strand of hair behind her ear, but instead, sucked in a breath and tried to explain what he was feeling to her that didn’t make him sound like a lunatic. Or a creep.</p><p>"Sansa, do you believe in love at first sight?"</p><p>Jaime's eyes were so focused on her that he saw the moment her breath hitched and eyes widened.</p><p>She licked her lips and then said, “Gods, I mean, I want to. I've read enough romance novels that a part of me thinks that it has to be true. But that just sounds crazy!"</p><p>Jaime chuckled warmly and took the corkscrew from her hand, and then reached for the bottle of wine, keeping hardly any space between them. As he expertly opened it, he gave her a look.</p><p>"Well, I do believe in love at first sight. I have for forever. And I've been searching for the love of my life my entire life. I always knew that the moment I met the woman I was meant to be with, I'd know she was the one for me."</p><p>Sansa stared at him, hope and disbelief etched across her beautiful face.</p><p>"Jaime, are you serious?"</p><p>He laughed again and reached for two wine glasses, handed her the bottle, took her hand, and led them back to the comfortable love seat. When they were seated, he poured the wine and then held his glass up to hers.</p><p>"Cheers. To meeting the one."</p><p>He wiggled an eyebrow.</p><p>She went red, but nodded, took a fortifying sip and said, "To meeting the one."</p><p>So smitten with her, Jaime could only revel in this moment – the moment he'd waited for his entire life.</p><p>"So that's what you think this is?" she asked, once she'd settled herself. “You think I’m your ‘one?’”</p><p>Jaime was pleased she looked more amused than freaked out. Still, he saw the skepticism there and couldn’t’ blame her. It did sound crazy. And he used his imagination to make a living so he got it.</p><p>He gave a little shrug.</p><p>"Perhaps it is a bit crazy. My best friend told me I should not lead with that. He said it made me sound - - I believe the word was 'creepy.'"</p><p>Gods, he hoped his charm could pull this off; otherwise, he'd scare Sansa away before he even got a shot with her.</p><p>Again with that little snort and the eyes that were narrowed slightly. Fuck he loved her fire!</p><p>"So it isn't a line? Something you say to pick up women? How do I know that there haven't been several 'the ones?'"</p><p>Of all the things Jaime expected her to say, that was not one of them.</p><p>Losing all playfulness, Jaime put down his wine and leaned forward his body almost taut to convey how serious this was for him.</p><p>"No. It's not a line. I've never said those words to any other woman but you, Sansa. Not a single one. You are the very first woman who has ever been the one."</p><p>She didn't look convinced.</p><p>Jaime’s eyes blazed.</p><p>"You have to believe me. My family will vouch for me. You can ask them when you meet them. You're invited to family dinner on Sunday night."</p><p>Her eyes widened, and she gaped at him, looking a bit like a fish for a moment.</p><p>"You told your family about me?" she squeaked. “When?”</p><p>Jaime grinned.</p><p>"Yesterday. The moment I met you. And my father, who lives with me since he's older, well, he insisted I bring you to dinner. I've never brought anyone to family dinner, other than my friends, Addam and Arthur. Sunday night is reserved for the family, and you're coming with me."</p><p>"We haven't even had a date. I don't know anything about you!" she cried looking slightly distraught and like he was a bit crazy.</p><p>But he knew he wasn’t crazy. He just knew what he wanted.</p><p>Jaime sipped his wine, an excellent vintage, and shrugged.</p><p>"Ask me anything. I have no secrets from you. And as for the Sunday date, it's only Wednesday. I think we can fit in at least three or four dates in before Sunday, so it's all perfectly acceptable to come to meet the family by then."</p><p>When she still looked a bit shell shocked, he laid a hand gently over hers.</p><p>"Let's start with this. Are you currently seeing someone?"</p><p>She blushed, again adorable and shook her head.</p><p>"No. I haven't had a chance to date a lot, as you can probably tell. And just so you're aware, I also have a cat. And at my age, I'll probably add more cats than kids if my dating history is anything to go by. I’ll be the crazy cat lady that owns a bookstore."</p><p>Jaime grinned. "I like pussy … cats."</p><p>Sansa snorted as her eyes narrowed. She was rallying. Jaime loved it.</p><p>"So, how come you like romance so much? And not just want you told the others."</p><p>She ignored the comment about him liking her pussycat. Plenty of time for that, later, Jaime knew. First things first, he had to convince her he was a good guy and serious about something between them.</p><p>"You're quite perceptive. I like that."</p><p>Sansa rolled her eyes. "I raised my two brothers, Jaime. I know what stalling is."</p><p>He sipped his wine and thought about it. "Nothing I said earlier about why I like romance novels was untrue, of course."</p><p>"Of course," she said, and Jaime nudged her a bit, liking how she teased him. So many people were intimidated by him, but not his Sansa.</p><p>"Hush, my darling, you asked me a question."</p><p>Her lips quirked, and Jaime's eyes danced. Gods, this was fun. He had always known that it would be just like this when he found the one – easy without being boring, fun without being ridiculous. Just enough heat and spark to keep them both on edge and this feeling like he never wanted to leave her side.</p><p>"My father and my mother had a great love story. I grew up listening to it over and over again, and I never grew bored of it. I loved it. My twin loved it. My mother died when we were young, so hearing how much my father loved her helped keep her memory alive."</p><p>"Oh Jaime, I'm sorry," Sansa said, reaching for his hand, all traces of teasing banter gone.</p><p>He gazed at her, seeing his own pain reflected back, and he remembered his father's words about her having tragedy in her life.</p><p>"Who did you lose?" he asked softly.</p><p>She swallowed hard, and her eyes watered.</p><p>"My parents, ten years ago, and then a few years later, my oldest brother."</p><p>Jaime felt his heart absolutely ache for her. Such loss! And at such a young age. She didn’t even look thirty.</p><p>"Oh god, Sansa. I'm so sorry."</p><p>As if it were the most natural thing in the world, Jaime plucked her wine glass from her hand and set them on the table. Then Jaime opened his arms, and she came to him. Jaime wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she shuddered quietly.</p><p>"I was nineteen when I lost them."</p><p>"Oh my darling, I’m so sorry," Jaime crooned, rocking her slightly.</p><p>He liked how she snuggled into him, hopefully drawing some strength from him. Gods he wanted to be here for her – for the rest of their lives to help her shoulder her burdens.</p><p>"We survived. I'm close to Rickon, the youngest of us Starks. He's the reason I'm in Lannisport. He got a scholarship to play soccer here, and I followed him."</p><p>"How many siblings do you have?" Jaime asked.</p><p>"I'm the eldest now, and then my sister, Arya, who is a free spirit and then Bran, who is off working in King's Landing."</p><p>Jaime rubbed circles on her back, loving when her eyes tilted up to meet his.</p><p>"I know some people think that romance novels are silly. But I’ve had enough heartbreak and angst in my real life. I need a happy ending when I'm reading a book."</p><p>Jaime smiled gently at her, cupping her cheek, stroking it.</p><p>"I understand completely."</p><p>Their eyes locked, and Jaime couldn't help but lean down and kiss her again, soothingly, taking her lips softly.</p><p>She wound her fingers into his hair, digging in, and that heat that was there between them from the beginning flared back to life, hotter than ever. Sansa moved, crawling on his lap, moaning and wiggling on him. She slanted her lips, taking his mouth again and again until they were both panting.</p><p>"Gods, you're driving me crazy," she said, looking dishevelled and totally fuckable. Jaime knew it was far too soon for that, but gods, he wanted this woman.</p><p>"That's my line," he said, as she giggled and reached for her wine, putting a bit of distance between them.</p><p>But only a bit. She was close enough on the love seat that he could still touch her, which he did. He could tell the topic of grief and loss was closed for now, which was fine with him.</p><p>"All right, spill it. Who are your favourite romance authors? I want all the dirt!"</p><p>Jaime laughed and launched into some great stories he had about his author friends.</p><p>Sansa asked questions and gushed slightly over a few of her favourites, which made Jaime slightly jealous until she mentioned his pseudonym.</p><p>Jaime's pen name was known to be a recluse who NEVER did interviews, public signings or participated in readings – for obvious reasons.</p><p>It had been fascinating when Jaime had published his first romance novel with no backing of his famous family name nor Tywin's influence to see how well the book had done on its own. That's when Jaime knew he'd really made it. Currently, he'd written twelve romance novels and loved every one of them.</p><p>"It's just not fair. She's my favourite, and she does no media stuff. And like hell I could ever get her to do a reading here," Sansa pouted, making Jaime's dick throb since he wanted to suck on that lip.</p><p>He was lost in fantasies of everything he wanted to do to make Sansa moan and pant when she belted him on the chest.</p><p>"And what is up with you not doing a reading here!" she said, face indigently. “You claim you love Aemon but I haven’t seen you here in a year! If you were some big snotty snob I would understand, but it’s clear you love this place. Not cool Jaime.”</p><p>Jaime had the wherewithal to grin sheepishly.</p><p>"I got busy, and I know that's not an excuse at all, but my agent had me on this stupid schedule and there was no time."</p><p>"Aemon needed you," she said quietly, and Jaime felt like an ass. He rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>"I know. I dropped the ball on it, and him and the bookstore. But I'm back. I told my publisher and my agent that I need a break. From all of it. A long break.”</p><p>Sansa reached for his hand.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I came across as being harsh. I didn't mean it that way. Aemon is just such a good guy, and I try my best to go and see him. But I know he'll be overjoyed to see you.”</p><p>"Then I'll make time. Tomorrow," Jaime said, and she beamed at him.</p><p>"That's when I typically go."</p><p>"Then it's a date!" Jaime said, turning on the charm.</p><p>Sansa rolled her eyes but nodded. "It's not a real date. But a chance for us to see him together."</p><p>Jaime, let that go for now. In his mind, it was a date.</p><p>"And whenever you'd like, I have no problem doing a reading and a signing here," Jaime told her and saw her eyes bright.</p><p>"Oh, that would be wonderful. Is a few weeks too soon?"</p><p>They discussed it more, trying to decide how to go about hosting a reading at the bookstore until Jaime saw her yawn and knew that their night was winding down. He'd thoroughly enjoyed himself – not only at the book club but with Sansa. He could do this every single night and never grow bored. Because she was ‘the one.’ He knew it now unequivocally.</p><p>He helped her clean up the store, and then watched as she locked up, slipping his hand into hers as they stepped out into the dark, cold, rainy night.</p><p>"Did you drive here?" he asked her.</p><p>"No. I live a few blocks away," she said as he guided her towards his SUV.</p><p>"Please allow me to drive you home," he said, praying she didn't argue with him. The thought of her walking home, this late, in the rain and the dark had his heart almost racing.</p><p>Sansa nodded, and he opened the door for her, loving what she looked like in his car. He liked everything about Sansa.</p><p>She gave him directions to her home and when he pulled up he grinned. It was an adorable heritage house a few blocks from the bookstore.</p><p>"It's a great house," he told her, meaning it. It was so Sansa.</p><p>"Thanks. I love it."</p><p>"So since we have our second date planned for tomorrow morning, I think date number three should be tomorrow night," Jaime said, as she just looked at him.</p><p>"What are you talking about, our second date?" Her brows were drawn down in confusion.</p><p>Jaime held up his hand and ticked them off, thinking his reasoning perfectly sound.</p><p>"Date number one was tonight. Date two tomorrow morning with Aemon. Date number three tomorrow night."</p><p>When she didn't say anything right away, Jaime knew he had to convince her.</p><p>"Sansa, it wasn't a line about you being the one. I've been searching for you my entire life. From the moment I saw you, I knew that there was something special between us. I just want a chance to see what this is."</p><p>She sighed and bit her lip.</p><p>"This doesn't happen in real life. People don't just see each other and fall in love. They don't just go from strangers to … whatever this is."</p><p>"Does that mean you love me?"</p><p>She heaved out a sigh and gave him a look. "Jaime!"</p><p>He reached for her hand and kissed it lightly. "Sansa, all I'm asking for a chance. Are you going to tell me that you don't feel what I do?"</p><p>She was quiet for a time and then shook her head. "No. I do. Gods, I do. But I swear if this is some game…"</p><p>Jaime captured her lips again, pouring all his desire into the kiss.</p><p>"This is not a game. This is not some lark, Sansa. I promise you. This is everything."</p><p>"I want something spectacular tomorrow night," she said, grinning at him.</p><p>"Oh darling, I can do spectacular. Be prepared to be swept off your feet."</p><p>He loved her little laugh, his mind already trying to come up with the perfect first 'real' date. He walked her to her door, kissed her again and then said he'd meet her at the old folks' home in the morning. Sansa had said she'd drive herself, as she had to stop in at the bookstore first.</p><p>That worked for Jaime since he wanted to get there early and speak with Aemon before she arrived. He needed to make sure his friend was doing well, and he felt the burden of guilt that he'd been away for so long heavily on his shoulders. He had to make up for being gone and neglecting those he loved. It was time to put his roots down in Lannisport.</p><p>"Goodnight, Sansa," he said, as she put her key into the lock.</p><p>She smiled at him. "Good night Jaime."</p><p>Then she slipped inside her house, leaving Jaime out in the rain. He didn't mind. His mind was full of just how wonderful a turn his life had taken when he'd come home and found the one, standing in his very favourite store in all of Westeros.</p><p>The best part was she had been open to his crazy idea of love at first sight, and he had two dates with her the next day. And one hell of a nighttime date to plan. With no time to lose, he put his vehicle in drive, mind racing as he drove back to Casterly Rock, eager as could be to spend more time with one Sansa Stark, the woman Jaime was sure was the love of his life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Her home – Sansa</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sansa stood in the entrance of her house, trying to comprehend what had just happened. She thought that maybe, just maybe, she was dating Jaime Lannister.</p><p>Which was wild and crazy and yet – somehow, it seemed that was what had happened. The man had simply swept into her life and taken her by storm today.</p><p>The flowers, the book club, the flirting!</p><p>Gods, the flirting!</p><p>And the kissing. God lord the man could kiss.</p><p>And then declaring that he was taken, by her.</p><p>By her!</p><p>She was just a bookshop owner.</p><p>Sansa frowned.</p><p>Not that she was some nobody just because she wasn’t famous and rich like Jaime. She knew she was a good person – kind and funny and smart and caring. She knew she had a lot to offer to a man. She just hadn’t expected that man to be Jaime.</p><p>To be fair, Jaime hadn’t made her feel like she was some nobody.</p><p>If anything, he seemed smitten by her, fascinating and taken by her in a way no man ever had been before. He’d made it seem perfectly normal to be swept off one’s feet upon finding ‘the one.’</p><p>She dropped her purse, kicked off her boots and hung up her coat, going through the motions of giving Socks a welcome home scratch, checking her house and then doing her nightly routine before crawling into bed. Her mind was still a muddle as she plugged her phone in, checking her alarm was set and just lay there.</p><p>She couldn’t turn her mind off as she replayed the last day and a half over and over again in her mind.</p><p>Sansa resisted the urge to google Jaime because she just didn’t want to pop the bubble. She knew the man had dated before – she’d seen pictures of him with his gorgeous dates.</p><p>So she wouldn’t get her hopes up too high. Perhaps this was all just a lark for him – a way to pass the time when he was home.</p><p>It would be telling to see him interact with Aemon tomorrow, for Sansa knew her friend wouldn’t let Jaime get away with anything nefarious. And he <em>had</em> invited her to family dinner on Sunday.</p><p>Which was just … insane. Wasn’t it?</p><p>No one really fell in love at first sight, did they?</p><p>Sansa fluffed her pillow and turned in her bed, catching her parents' picture out of the corner of her eye where it always was on her nightstand. She knew it by heart, for it was her very favourite one. They were impossibly young and had been married only a year, and they were gazing at one another with such love it came through the picture and seeped into a person’s soul.</p><p>That is what Sansa had been searching for her entire life. That kind of love. She’d all but given up on it.</p><p>And now she’d had a man come into her store and do his best to sweep her off her feet and she was questioning it?</p><p>She could almost hear her mother’s voice telling her to just let go and see where things went with Jaime – that she didn’t have to try to hold onto everything so tightly.</p><p>Besides, Sansa thought as she drifted off to sleep, what did she have to lose? If this was all some big joke, her heart might be bruised, but not broken.</p><p>Because despite what she preached, Sansa really didn’t believe in love at first sight. And she was sure that even a man like Jaime Lannister couldn’t convince her otherwise. Instead of getting into a tangle about him and what it all meant, she’d enjoy these next few dates and see where went, no harm, no foul.</p><p>If Jaime thought she was this mythical ‘one’ he’d been searching for, well that was on him. Sansa had far too many bad things happen in her life to really believe in such things. It was a nice dream, but that was all it was. A dream.</p><p>Still, Jaime was a man that most women created fantasies around and Sansa would allow this one to play out for as long as it did, sure that eventually, reality would come crashing down around them, and she’d end up alone like she always was.</p><p>She might love romance novels, but she had learned the hard way, that her life was anything but.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up Next:</p><p>It's a 2 date Thursday, with them visiting Old Aemon and then Jaime ups his game when it comes to date night!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A date with an elderly chaperone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaime and Sansa spend time with Aemon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p><span class="u"> <em>Casterly</em> </span> <span class="u"> <em> Rock – Jaime </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Jaime found himself chatting with the Lannister's long time housekeeper Shiera and his father's man Gerald, trying to plan the perfect first date for him and Sansa.</p><p>"But it has to be spectacular," he told Shiera, who rolled her eyes at him.</p><p>"What woman wouldn't want my boy?" she said, making Jaime grin.</p><p>"She is exceptional. And I think I've gotten her to agree to come to family dinner on Sunday night."</p><p>Gerald snorted as he turned a page on the paper.</p><p>Tywin's staff was loyal and as much a part of their family as employees.</p><p>"What's that snort for?" Jaime asked, glaring at Gerald.</p><p>The man put the paper down and levelled him with a look.</p><p>"The Rock is not for everyone, Jaime. Nor is being a Lannister. I've been with your father long enough to know that not everyone feels comfortable here."</p><p>Jaime's heart did a little roll at that thought, glancing around the impressive kitchen where the three of them were. He was so used to this display of wealth that he took it for granted. Not that he wasn't a generous man – but if anyone had been born with the proverbial silver spoon in their mouth, it was Jaime. He was used to the Rock and all that came with it.</p><p>The real question was, would Sansa be interested? Or would this all be too much for her?</p><p>"I'm sure if she is as interested in you as you are in her, she'll come to love the Rock," Tywin said, suddenly joining them.</p><p>Jaime looked at his father, trying to gauge the sincerity in his father's face. Tywin poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter, eyeing Jaime.</p><p>"I take it your night went well," his father said.</p><p>Jaime couldn't help the grin that split his face.</p><p>"Fantastic, actually. She's wonderful – everything I could have hoped for and more. Compassionate and caring, intelligent. She has this tiny little temper that sometimes gets the best of her."</p><p>Jaime paused.</p><p>"She's had a hard life, which you knew. But she doesn't seem bitter. Perhaps not as convinced as I am about love at first sight, but…"</p><p>Tywin's snort and shared laugh with Gerald had Jaime glaring at them.</p><p>"It's a thing."</p><p>"It's a<em> Lannister</em> thing," Tywin said with a knowing smirk.</p><p>"It was the same with your mother, so I have no idea why I expected you to be any different than I was. And for the record, your mother grew into her role as mistress of Casterly Rock, with time and help. As Sansa will."</p><p>Jaime smiled. "So you think I have a chance."</p><p>Tywin nodded, drinking deeply.</p><p>"You are a kind man Jaime. Yes, you've been blessed with talents and opportunities few others have. But you've done something good with those talents. You love deeply."</p><p>Shiera plated breakfast for the lions, who shared the big table in the main kitchen, Tywin's man Gerald having mumbled something about arranging for a delivery later today and escaping, giving the two Lannisters time alone.</p><p>"I've convinced her that last night was our first date. This morning, when we visit Aemon, will be our second. She only agreed to a third, tonight, if I could make it 'spectacular.'"</p><p>Jaime used his fingers for air quotes for the spectacular part.</p><p>His father smirked.</p><p>"I like her already. She's making you work for it. Good girl."</p><p>Jaime rolled his eyes at his father.</p><p>"And Sunday dinner?" Tywin asked.</p><p>Jaime took a deep breath and nodded.</p><p>"I think she agreed to come. I perhaps didn't give her much of a choice, indicating that by that point we'd have been on several dates and that it would be the natural progression of our relationship," Jaime said, his lips twitching.</p><p>Tywin shook his head at Jaime's antics and then got serious.</p><p>"And what did you say about the Rock?"</p><p>Jaime gave a little shrug and pushed his plate away.</p><p>"Nothing. We didn't talk about it. I mean, it's not a secret that it's our home. But it's something I've kept fairly off the radar in my career. I said I lived with my elderly father," Jaime added, laughing at his father's indignant expression.</p><p>"Just for that, you're on your own when it comes to planning your date."</p><p>Jaime laughed at his father left the room, knowing he wasn't really upset. If anything, Tywin seemed hopeful and excited that Jaime had finally found the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with.</p><p>Becoming the next generation of caretakers for Casterly Rock was no small undertaking, and Jaime knew he'd put his father through hell with his refusal to settle for just anyone.</p><p>Having met Sansa, though, Jaime knew he'd been right to hold out of the perfect person for him. Because now that he knew her, he couldn't imagine his life with anyone else.</p><p>As Jaime left the kitchen, he couldn't help the huge smile that split his face. The sun was shining, all traces of the previous day's rain gone. He just knew that today was going to be a great day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Lannisport – Jaime</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaime had googled the elderly living facility where Aemon was living and was suitably impressed with the facility's quality.</p><p>Aemon had his own little apartment, with his meals provided and plenty of activities and entertainment. It was the nicest place in Lannisport and had plenty of rave reviews, and Jaime grabbed a box of his latest book, thinking about Sansa's criticism last night that he'd neglected to give back.</p><p>She wasn't wrong.</p><p>His life had been hectic for the past year, there was no denying it. The making of his very first Kingston Shaw book into a movie had consumed more of his time than he'd anticipated. That, coupled with another book and a book tour, and Jaime had barely had time to breathe, let alone do things that brought him joy and happiness.</p><p>But now he was back, and it was time to make up for the lost time. Starting with his old friend Aemon.</p><p>It was an absolutely perfect fall day in the Westerlands, and as Jaime drove into Lannisport, he used the time to put plans into motion for date night with Sansa.</p><p>“Siri, call Cersei,” he said as his phone dialled his sister.</p><p>She answered immediately, demanding to know how the previous night with Sansa had gone. Jaime filled her in on all the details and then told Cersei about Sansa’s demand for a spectacular date tonight.</p><p>“Gods, I like her already.”</p><p>Jaime grinned and then the twins got to planning, something they had always been good at.</p><p>By the time he cruised up to the beautiful new building where his friend was now living, Jaime had things in motion for the evening and could wholly focus on Aemon.</p><p>Sansa must have called ahead and had him put on the visitor's lists because the matronly receptionist, Susan, smiled at him and welcomed him to the Manor House.</p><p>"I have some of my latest books. I know it's last minute, but if there is time, I could do a reading and a signing."</p><p>The woman looked positively gleeful at that idea and said she'd make it happen. Jaime liked Susan.</p><p>After setting his box of books down at the front desk, she gave him the tour, showing the highly-rated kitchen, games room, theatre room and dining hall, including where Aemon sat when he took his meals.</p><p>"He's such a dear, that one. So many stories and the women positively dote on him," Susan said, smiling widely.</p><p>"And where is my dear friend now?" Jaime asked, feeling better and better about where his friend had ended up living. He’d had a brief moment of panic that Aemon had ended up somewhere horrible, but Manor House was an incredible facility.</p><p>"Oh, he's in his room, getting ready for Sansa," the woman said, winking at Jaime.</p><p>"She's just a wonderful woman, and she's so good to Aemon."</p><p>"Yes, I couldn't agree more. She is wonderful,” Jaime all but purred, making no attempt to hid how much he liked one Sansa Stark.</p><p>The woman's eyes danced as she clapped. "Ohhh, that's so exciting. Aemon talks about the two of you all the time."</p><p>Jaime winked at her.</p><p>"It is exhilarating, Susan. I have been negligent in my friendship, but I am home now, and I promise I will be here for Aemon and Sansa."</p><p>She beamed at him. “I’m so glad to hear that, Jaime.”</p><p>Soon enough, they were outside an oak door.</p><p>"He has a private suite, and it is packed with books. Sansa always had a tote of new ones and exchanges them for him, so he can read to his heart’s content."</p><p>Susan knocked on the door, and Jaime heard Aemon call out, "Well, come in. I'm dressed, and the door is never locked in this damn place."</p><p>Too excited to wait, Jaime opened the door and whistled in appreciation of the well-appointed suite, noting some of his beloved antiques were strategically placed around the room, giving it the feeling of a luxury apartment.</p><p>Of course, there were railings and handholds to help with mobility, and wide hallways, soft edges and no stove or oven for him to cook. But of all the places that Jaime had imagined Aemon, this was not in. It suited his friend perfectly and Jaime knew that Aemon was home here.</p><p>"Young Jaime, is that you? Are you home, finally?"</p><p>Warmth instantly flooded Jaime as he hurried inside to hug his friend.</p><p>"It is me. I'm back," Jaime said, carefully enveloping Aemon's tiny frame into a hug.</p><p>"Well, it's about damn time. I had to sell the bookstore, you know," he exclaimed, indignant.</p><p>Jaime chuckled warmly. "I'm aware of you selling the bookstore."</p><p>Aemon's eyes danced. "Met our Sansa, then, have you? She's as smart as she is beautiful." Aemon wagged a finger at Jaime.</p><p>"She is. Smart and beautiful and caring. She’s wonderful.”</p><p>Aemon gave Jaime a knowing look.</p><p>"I didn't go to all this trouble to set the two of you up to have you muck it up, Jaime. She's your one. I knew it the moment I met her. Just had to wait for you to come home."</p><p>Jaime felt a wealth of love and gratitude for Aemon rush through him and vowed that he'd do better when it came to supporting those he loved. Jaime guided Aemon to two of the three chairs in front of a gas fireplace and got his old friend situated before taking a seat opposite him.</p><p>"I'm not going to muck it up. Or I hope not. I knew the moment I stepped foot in that store, that she was the one like you said."</p><p>Aemon eyed him. "So what's the plan to win her heart? There is no point in waiting for love, Jaime. You need to move on this. You’ve waited long enough for her and she needs love.”</p><p>Jaime grinned and launched into a detailed explanation of what he'd done with Sansa so far and his plans for tonight. The two of them were grinning like fools when Aemon's door opened, and Sansa was suddenly there.</p><p>Jaime knew he had full heart eyes going as he gazed at her, taking in her little sweater set, adorable capris and white canvas shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail that was as perky as her smile, and he loved how she blushed a bit when she locked eyes with him.</p><p>"Jaime, you're here!" she said, voice a bit breathless as she took him in, sitting with Aemon.</p><p>"Sansa!" Aemon cried.</p><p>She set down what Jaime assumed was a tote of books, as well as a container that looked like it contained homemade cookies and hurried towards them, hugging Aemon gently.</p><p>"How are you, my friend?"</p><p>There was a third seat, which she took, holding Aemon's hand as Jaime watched his old friend's eyes sparkle.</p><p>"Better now that you two have met," Aemon said, looking as happy as Jaime had ever seen him.</p><p>"Now, don't you start. For a year, you've been telling me to date."</p><p>Aemon grinned. "And now you've met Jaime. He says you're the one.”</p><p>Sansa gave Jaime a look and heaved out a sigh.</p><p>"Alright, I give. Tell me about Jaime's 'the one,' Clearly, it's a thing and not just something he made up as a pick-up line to win me over."</p><p>Aemon looked almost giddy at the prosper and rubbed his hands together, prepared to dish all the dirt on Jaime – with Jaime's blessing, of course.</p><p>At the same time, Jaime sat back, content to just watch two of his favourite people in the entire world bond, knowing that this moment was as wonderful as the time he's spent at book club and alone with Sansa.</p><p>Hell, Jaime could probably be watching paint dry, and as long as Sansa was there, he'd be having the time of his life.</p><p>Because he knew, and Aemon knew, and his family knew that she was the one.</p><p>Now he just had to convince Sansa that she was the one– and hopefully sooner rather than later, but Jaime wanted to spend the rest of his days, making her smile and learning everything there was to know about Sansa Stark.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Lannisport – Sansa</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sansa couldn't remember a time when she'd enjoyed herself more. Jaime of the past few days had been potent – sexy and handsome and hot. And almost unattainable – a fantasy.</p><p>But this Jaime? The one who made self-deprecating jokes while spending hours with a senior citizen whom he clearly adored? This Jaime was far more her speed. She adored this Jaime.</p><p>And if this Jaime was the real Jaime, Sansa just might start to believe in Jaime's theory about 'the one.'</p><p>Because she knew she was falling fast for the handsome author as they escorted Aemon down to the main dining hall for lunch and then an impromptu book reading by Jaime.</p><p>"Ameon, you can't tell her all my embarrassing dating stories," Jaime protested with no heat. "I had no fashion sense back then, so that wasn't my fault."</p><p>Aemon laughed, clearly happy that they were here with him, together. He'd been not too subtlety pointing out both their best attributes, and it was clear he was playing matchmaker. And thinking he was doing a great job.</p><p>"Jaime, your pants glowed, and your hair was all spikey. Not a good look, my boy," Aemon said, winking at Sansa.</p><p>"His fashion sense has improved tremendously."</p><p>"As has my taste in women," Jaime said, sending her a smouldering look.</p><p>She blushed, only a little and shook her head at the two of them.</p><p>"You're dangerous together," she told them both, loving how they grinned.</p><p>They got Aemon settled at his table, which had been expanded to include Sansa and Jaime. Sansa somehow found herself sitting right beside Jaime, and when Aemon went to introduce Jaime since Sansa was a regular here.</p><p>"And this is my Jaime, who was like a son to me. He's finally come back to the West and just in time, to meet Sansa, who is his one true love."</p><p>Sansa looked at Jaime to see if he were at all bothered by this, but he was grinning like the Cheshire cat who'd just had his cream, turning on the charm and agreeing with Aemon wholly. It appeared being told that she was Jaime’s true love did not scare this man away. If anything it seemed to have the opposite effect.</p><p>"Sansa isn't quite ready to believe in first love and soulmates as I am, but I'm winning her over," he told the others at the table, who hooted in glee, winking at her.</p><p>"Got yourself a live on there, dearie," one old lady said, patting her knee. "My Harold was a stunner as well, but loyal as the day was long. I didn't give two figs if other women drooled over him, as long as he came home to eat if you know what I mean."</p><p>Sansa almost choked on her coffee, sputtering as Jaime rubbed her back.</p><p>"Take it slow, darling," he said, winking at her.</p><p>She was wiping up the coffee when another elderly lady shook her finger at Jaime.</p><p>"Now, when you do the reading, I want the smutty parts. No need to not share. We've all had sex here."</p><p>Sansa hoped to god no one noticed her go red again.</p><p>Everyone had had sex here, but her!</p><p>Even old people. Especially old people.</p><p>"You write hot sex scenes, Jaime, and I want to hear it read out loud today," one lady, Esther, continued.</p><p>For once, Jaime seemed off-balance, and Sansa snorted as she tried not to erupt into full out giggles.</p><p>Jaime looked almost poleaxed as the others chimed in.</p><p>"We want the sex. We're old, not dead."</p><p>"Don't spare us using any of those colloquialisms either. We can handle hearing about Saffron Hart's nice wet pus…"</p><p>"Ok, ok, enough," Jaime said, holding up his hands, face red. "Good god, this is a demanding crowd."</p><p>Aemon beamed at Jaime.</p><p>"Told you they were sharp as tacks. You won't get out of it, now, Jaime. Besides, Sansa needs to know if you can deliver on your promise. You write the smut, but are you that good in bed?”</p><p>“I can assure you, she will not be disappointed,” Jaime said, smirking, while everyone hollered in glee.</p><p>Now it was her turn to blush red, as she whispered under her breath, "Oh my god. Where are we?"</p><p>"With a bunch of horny old goats," Jaime whispered in her ear, resting his hand on her back.</p><p>She loved the warmth and leaned closer to him, momentarily forgetting about where they were or the too interested audience they had as their eyes locked.</p><p>There was something decidedly softer in Jaime's eyes today as if he was happy she knew about his belief in the one. That she was his true love.</p><p>"You really believe I'm this person. Your person, don't you?" she said quietly.</p><p>His fingers touched her cheek, feather-soft.</p><p>"I do, Sansa."</p><p>She wrinkled her nose. "But what if I have an annoying habit you hate. Or you dislike cats. Or you don't want children."</p><p>Jaime chuckled warmly. "I can't imagine anything you do is too annoying. I love cats. And yes, I want children. As many as you'd like, but at least three, and perhaps more."</p><p>Sansa’s breath caught. Gods, he was perfect. Utterly perfect. She wanted a big, loud, messy family with a husband that adored her and made her pant. And Jaime was serving all that up on a platter, right there.</p><p>"And marriage? Are you a man that believes in marriage?" she asked, hardly able to believe she was giving in to this disillusion.</p><p>Jaime reached for her hand and kissed the back of it.</p><p>"Sansa, love, I am a man that believes in marriage – in commitment, in monogamy. I will spend the rest of my days wooing you if that is what it takes. There is no one else for me."</p><p>She swallowed hard, unable to look away from Jaime's green eyes, drowning in them, until a cough alerted them to the fact that six very nosy seniors were all staring and smirking at them.</p><p>Jaime didn't let her hand go through their lunch while the conversation flowed. Sansa checked in with Gilly at the bookstore and was told that things were fine and to enjoy herself.</p><p>Trusting Gilly had things under control, Sansa allowed herself to be in the moment, taking it all. In.</p><p>After lunch had been cleared, they gathered in the great room, where some napped, and others played cards, and Jaime got set up to do a reading.</p><p>He promised he read the entire book each Thursday, so when he cracked it open, he started at chapter one, and Sansa let herself get lost in listening to him speak.</p><p>Every so often, he'd glance up, spot her and smile and she knew it was just for her.</p><p>Aemon patted her back, and she glanced at him, knowing he had done this.</p><p>"When did you know?" she asked him quietly.</p><p>"That you were perfect for my Jaime?"</p><p>Sansa nodded.</p><p>"A few moments after I met you. You were kind and caring, but smart and witty. Beautiful, of course, but it was more than that. I knew that you had a good heart and that it had been badly bruised."</p><p>"I want to trust him, Aemon, but he's Jaime Lannister. He's rich and famous and …"</p><p>"Hush, child. He's as loyal as they come. He's already half in love with you, and he'll never stop. That boy has been searching for you his entire life."</p><p>Sansa swallowed hard and looked to Jaime.</p><p>“I’m scared,” she told her elderly friend.</p><p>"My girl, of course, you are. Falling in love is scary. But you read those romance novels all the time. You love them. Now your very own hero is here – and he's willing to take a chance. Don't you think you owe it to him and to yourself to try?"</p><p>That was the thing about friends who knew you as well as you knew yourself. There was just nowhere to hide when they spoke the cold hard truth.</p><p>The reality was, Sansa had waited her entire life for great love, a romance novel worthy love. She had convinced herself that it wouldn't happen to her.</p><p>Then Jaime Lannister had stepped into her book store and upended her well-ordered, but lonely life.</p><p>Didn’t she owe it to herself to try? To take a chance? She’d done well by her siblings – raised them and sent them out into the world. They were good people, with their own lives. Maybe it was time for her to have her own life – to go after what she wanted.</p><p>As if he could read her mind, Jaime caught her gaze and gave her a little wink and a smile she knew was just for her, and Sansa swore she felt her own heart trip and catch, and she knew that nothing in her life was ever going to be the same again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up Next:</p><p>Dates. JUST so much wooing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Spectacular Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The spectacular date is here!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Lannisport: Thursday evening - Sansa</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sansa left the senior's home shortly after Jaime began to sign books. She'd made a point to say goodbye to him and confirm what time he would pick her up for their date – 7 pm sharp.</p><p>"And Sansa, dress nicely," he'd said, giving her that soft smile that was for her alone, all while making her heart race.</p><p>He seemed slightly disappointed that she wasn't staying longer for his book signing, but Sansa needed some time and space to think.</p><p>Her life felt like it had been a whirlwind the moment Jaime stepped into her shop, and while she no longer feared that he was using his belief in his 'one true love' as a pick-up line, she was still wary.</p><p>And not of Jaime, but of herself.</p><p>It didn't take a psychologist to determine that she had some abandonment issues. Sure, neither her parents nor her older brother had wanted to leave her. But that didn't change the fact that they had.</p><p>Sansa had been left alone in this world, with three younger siblings, and had to do everything for them to make sure they made it to adulthood, safe and secure and with the ability to make it on their own. It had been a heavy burden placed on her young shoulders and one she’d done alone.</p><p>And now, all three of those siblings that had relied so heavily on her, were out in the world, making their way and living their lives. She had done the very best by them, but had somehow lost herself in the process.</p><p>It was more than apparent she was stuck in a rut when it came to her love life.</p><p>Perhaps not professionally, for she loved her business more and more each day.</p><p>But personally?</p><p>She had allowed raising her brothers and the fear of more loss to reject or hide from dating men.</p><p>She claimed she wanted love, wanted romance, wanted a husband and a family of her own, but she was never going to get any of those things by hiding out at her little home or working insanely long hours at her bookstore.</p><p>So she texted Gilly after leaving Aemon to see if she could cover for her for the rest of the day. Gilly assured her they were fine, that Shireen had come in to help, and Ric was hanging around, being his usual adorable self and that they had the shop well in hand.</p><p>Both Shireen and Ric texted her to tell her to stop worrying and have fun – which was saying something when you’re little brother basically had to tell you to get a love life.</p><p>With her shop taken care of, Sansa sped towards the shopping district she liked to meander through, knowing she needed to wow Jaime tonight for their date.</p><p>She had demanded spectacular from him, and by gods, she was going to give the man something spectacular to look at.</p><p>By the time she'd bought a new dress, classic black one with an open back that has these straps that crisscrossed her back, new strappy black stiletto sandals and most scandalously of all, new lingerie, time was tight.</p><p>The lingerie had actually taken the most amount of time, and she'd spent an obscene amount of money on the several new sets she now was the proud owner of.</p><p>She was sick and tired of being a virgin, and if there were one man she knew she could both trust and ensure to see to her pleasure, it would be Jaime freaking Lannister.</p><p>Not that she was sure she was quite ready to jump into bed with him tonight.</p><p>But gosh darn it, she wanted the possibility of it!</p><p>When she got home, she gave herself, and Socks, a pep talk that she could do this, and then dove into preparing for her date – including all the critical parts that needed grooming.</p><p>Not that she knew anything about what a man liked – what Jaime liked.</p><p>Gods, she'd barely kissed anyone, having only a few boyfriends in her entire life and those were in university. What if she really just didn't live up to Jaime's expectations?</p><p>Sansa might not be experienced, but she wasn't ignorant. She was well aware of the sexual liberation women had claimed for themselves over the past twenty years.</p><p>Did any man even want the responsibility of taking someone's virginity anymore? Would Jaime recoil in horror when she finally told him?</p><p>Or would he be willing step up to the challenge and see that it wasn’t as bumbling and bad as most women went through the first time they had sex?</p><p>Somehow, Sansa couldn’t see sex with Jaime as ever being anything but fan-fucking-tastic.</p><p>And it wasn't like she was some delicate little flower. Sansa had a well-stocked drawer of toys; she knew what an orgasm felt like, thank you very much. She just hadn't had a man give her one, and quite frankly, she was sick and tired of doing solo runs.</p><p>She wanted to know what a man felt like, what he tasted like, what he could do with his mouth and his fingers, and oh gods, yes, his dick. She was ready!</p><p>A few hours later, Sansa knew she looked amazing – perfectly prepared for the spectacular date that she had demanded. </p><p>She gave herself a final go over, took a selfie and sent it to Gilly and Shireen, who both gave her the thumbs up, and then heard the knock on her door at precisely 7 pm.</p><p>She knew she was grinning, the nerves warring with excitement as she hurried to open the door for Jaime.</p><p><em>God good, the man was far too good looking for anyone's health,</em> was her first thought.</p><p>He was wearing a suit, with a black tie, and holding a potted orchid and a book.</p><p>When he saw her, a wide grin split his face, and it was impossible not to believe in him.</p><p>No one had ever looked at her the way that Jaime did.</p><p>"Hello, my darling, these are for you," he said. “You look spectacular,” he said, making her groan and roll her eyes, but adore the man none the less.</p><p>He leaned in, smelling far too delicious for his own good, and brushed his lips softly across hers. Gods, her heart was racing as her brain cells remembered to wave him into the house.</p><p>"Come in," she said, liking how Jaime looked in her house. She knew this man was wealthy with a capital W, but he didn’t seem out of place here.</p><p>Socks, who had been hiding, darted out from behind the chair and eyed Jaime, who looked down at the little cat.</p><p>"Hello, Socks," Jaime said and dug out a little toy mouse for her cat from his pocket.</p><p>Sansa swore she heard her heart just thumped and plopped right onto the floor in front of Jaime.</p><p>He brought her cat a toy!! Who was this man, and how the hell was he so damned perfect?</p><p>She hadn't looked at the book until she put it down on a table and then gasped in delight. It was the brand new, not yet released Lily Lancaster romance novel!</p><p>"How on earth did you get this?" she said, holding it to her chest.</p><p>Lily Lancaster was Sansa's very favourite romance author – so reclusive no one had ever 'met' her, but she had a rabid and loyal following.</p><p>Jaime winked.</p><p>"Author perk."</p><p>"Ohhhhhh well, maybe I'll just stay home and read this instead," she teased, loving how Jaime gave her a sexy little pout.</p><p>"Nope. We've got <em>spectacular</em> plans," he said, helping her with her coat.</p><p>"I'm never going to live that down, am I?"</p><p>Jaime chuckled, warming into her ear.</p><p>"Don't worry, darling; I'll still only bug you a little ten years from now."</p><p>Sansa paused, turning, so their faces were close.</p><p>"You really mean that don't you?" she asked, daring to take a chance and cup his face, liking the stubble that was there. She imagined what it might feel like on her skin - her neck, breasts, and thighs. Gods, she ached for Jaime as she'd never ached for a man before.</p><p>Jaime pressed a kiss to her palm and covered her hand with his.</p><p>"I do."</p><p>Sansa sucked in a deep breath and nodded. "Alright, ok. I think I'm over you using this as a pick-up line. But I need some time to catch up to you, Jaime. I've never really thought this was possible for me."</p><p>He frowned. "Love at first sight?"</p><p>"A man and a future," she retorted.</p><p>She saw he didn't quite understand, so she took his hand.</p><p>"Plenty of time to discuss it tonight, right?"</p><p>He looked a bit worried, and she squeezed his hand again.</p><p>"Jaime, I have a good life, I promise you. I just didn’t expect you. Come on, we can talk during our date."</p><p>Still, the man was unmovable and tugged her closer to his broad chest, which she could admit she liked being pressed against.</p><p>"Sansa, this isn't a joke. My feelings are genuine. I will wait as long as it takes and does whatever is necessary to make you believe that – believe me."</p><p>She bobbed her head.</p><p>"I'm beginning to believe all of it. It's just … I guess I'd given up on having this. A man that was willing to go all-in for me. I want a big, messy love, Jaime, with a big, messy family. And you say that you have been searching for me, but I'm so afraid that if I let myself fall for you, you're going to break my heart."</p><p>She found herself in his arms as he held her close.</p><p>"Sansa, you are <em>everything</em>. And it is you that can destroy me. I know you are the one for me. The<em> only</em> one for me. I want a big, messy family as well."</p><p>"With pancake Sundays and family dinners and all the big holidays?"</p><p>"I prefer waffles," he responded, and the mood was instantly lighter.</p><p>Once again, they were mere inches apart from one another, their faces so close she could feel Jaime’s breath against her lips.</p><p>"So we're doing this?" she said quietly.</p><p>Jaime's smile was all the answer she needed.</p><p>"Yes, my darling, we are doing this."</p><p>Sansa took one deep, fortifying breath and then gave Jaime a brilliant smile.</p><p>"Alright. I'm ready for my spectacular date to begin."</p><p>His warm laugher was everything, and Sansa knew nothing in her life was ever going to be the same again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"If I didn't know you better, I'd think this car was compensating for something," Sansa said, winking at Jaime.</p><p>She found herself daring to be freer with this man, to allow the playful, flirty side out when she never had before. She might not have much game, but it appeared whatever she was doing, Jaime liked. And that gave her confidence she'd never previously felt before with a man.</p><p>He laughed, reaching for her hand as soon as he had the car in gear, a man completely comfortable with the lifestyle he lived in. Funnily enough, he fit in at the bookstore and her little house and appeared to be one of the least snobby or judgmental people Sansa had ever met.</p><p>Which begged the question – who was the real Jaime Lannister? Was he the playboy author who'd had dozens of beautiful women on his arm over the years? Or was he this down to earth man that had been searching for his one true love?</p><p>Sansa didn't think anyone could fake the kindness and general enjoyment Jaime had shown today with Aemon. So maybe he was a bit of both and that was fine with her, since she liked both sides of Jaime.</p><p>And with her? Well, yes, Jaime had been flirty, but that seemed just to be part of his personality. More and more, the man seemed determined to do whatever necessary to show her that he meant what he said when he told her she was the one.</p><p>"I promise you, I am compensating for nothing," he said, giving her that little eyebrow wiggle she'd discovered was so sexy.</p><p>They made small talk until Jaime parked outside a restaurant that Sansa had only ever heard about. It was very exclusive, with only ten tables and an endless waitlist. How he had possibly secured them a table here, on such short notice, was anyone’s guess.</p><p>"Come, darling, I hope you're hungry," he said, tucking her hand into his as he held the door open for her.</p><p>Sansa appreciated Jaime's manners more than she could say, for they spoke to how this man must have been raised.</p><p><em>Savour</em> was as advertised – elegant, intimate, and so spectacular that Sansa kept having to pinch herself, trying to determine if this was really her life. Jaime asked her questions about what type of wine she liked, and the food she preferred and then the one question that sealed the deal as he set aside that night's tasting menu.</p><p>His eyes had done this thing where the green seemed to deepen, and he leaned forward, so only she could hear him, "Sansa, do you like to share?"</p><p>For a moment, she was wondering what on earth he was talking about until she realized he meant her food! Delighted by him, she assured him that they could order different dishes and eat off each other's plates. She knew it bothered some people, but it wasn't a big deal to her. In fact, she kind of liked it and found it more intimate than eating just her own food.</p><p>They made it through several courses of food that blew her mind until the chef came out to speak with Jaime, a man that was a longtime friend. As he had been doing for the past two days, Jaime introduced her as 'the one,' and Pierre gave her a knowing wink and then a kiss on each cheek, welcoming her to Jaime's family.</p><p>"Does everyone know about this belief of yours?" she asked, taking another bite of the creamy risotto that she couldn't get enough of.</p><p>Jaime sipped at his wine, still on his first glass because he said the date was far from over and shrugged.</p><p>"I didn't hide it. Over the years, there have been attempts, many, many attempts, to set me up with different women, to see if I'd hold true to what I believed in."</p><p>Sansa was fascinated and set down her fork, reaching for Jaime's hand, taking it in hers.</p><p>"Before my mom passed away, she told me to hold out for true love and promised me that when I met the woman I was meant to be with, that I would just know."</p><p>"Oh wow, that's incredible," she said, swept up by the moment, the romance of it all!</p><p>"I’ve had my doubts sometimes. I want a family, Sansa. A wife that is crazy about me, and kids who think I’m a great dad, and maybe a dog or two. I want loud Christmases and fun summer vacations, and I want to coach my kids as they play soccer or baseball. I want all of that so badly I can practically taste it. So yeah, over the years, I've wondered if I should just settle."</p><p>"I'm so glad you didn't," she said, getting it more and more now. It wasn't just his parents' love story, but his own relationship with his mother that helped Jaime form this ideal of his. And it made Jaime something special, that he'd waited to find the person that was meant for him.</p><p>When their dinner was done, Jaime told her to hold off on dessert.</p><p>"I still have something <em>spectacular</em> planned," he said, escorting her towards his car.</p><p>When they got to the car, Sansa tugged him closer, boldly kissing him with all the passion that had built up over the night.</p><p>"I'm pretty glad you waited to find me, Jaime," she told him, seeing how much her words meant to him.</p><p>"Sansa, you were worth the wait," he said, before swooping down and kissing her breathless, leaving her panting as she tried to think why she didn't just insist they go back to her place and end this evening the way most couples would – in bed.</p><p>But Jaime had something more planned, and she was curious because this was already the very best date she'd ever been on, and she didn't want it to end.</p><p>And as much as she wanted Jaime, she wasn't quite ready to jump into the sack. She was sure she could trust Jaime with her tiny little secret about being a virgin, but she didn't want to spoil the night, so she took his hand and let him lead on.</p><p>The drive through the streets of Lannisport was pleasant, the warm weather from the day holding into the evening, so it felt more like late spring than late fall.</p><p>Sansa had done some exploring of her new city, but not enough that she could tell where they were going until they pulled up outside state of the art Lannisport Science Centre. It was a massive complex that Sansa had been to once before, housing the natural history museum, an interactive science centre, the largest Planetarium in Westeros and a five-acre arboretum that had won countless awards in recognition for its beauty and diversity.</p><p>Of all the places Jaime could have brought her, Sansa had not been expecting this. She had to give them kudos – he certainly seemed to have this <em>spectacular</em> date thing down to a science.</p><p>He parked in a stall that said reserved, and Sansa didn't question him. She knew that his family was wealthy and one of the oldest in Lannisport – hell, the city was named after them. Perhaps they were patrons of the science centre or something?</p><p>She took Jaime's hand as they strolled towards the main doors. She had no idea that this place was even open this late!</p><p>"Have you been here before?" he asked her, and Sansa nodded.</p><p>"Only once. And it was with Ric when a dinosaur exhibit came that he dragged me to."</p><p>Jaime gave her an amused look.</p><p>"Not a fan of science?"</p><p>Sansa laughed and smacked him on the chest, snuggling closer to him.</p><p>"Behave. I've been busy."</p><p>Jaime grinned and then rapped on the doors that were, as she'd thought, locked.</p><p>Sansa frowned.</p><p>"What are we doing here if it's closed?"</p><p>Jaime was saved from answering when a security guard opened the door and beamed at him.</p><p>"Mr. Lannister, so good to see you. Everything is ready for you," he said as Jaime lit up like a kid on Christmas.</p><p>"Thank Larry. I owe you."</p><p>The man waved his hand. "This place wouldn't be what it was without your family, Jaime. You know that."</p><p>It was different being here at night, with no one else around, but Jaime seemed to know where he was going as he led her deeper into the cavernous building and towards the doors to the Planetarium.</p><p>"Oh, I've never been here," she exclaimed, suddenly excited.</p><p>The idea of looking at old fossils in the dark didn't appeal to her, but this was wonderful.</p><p>Waiting at the doors were two workers, clearly here at Jaime's request. He spoke quietly with them and then led her inside, where it was only them and to the best two seats in the entire theatre – right in the very middle.</p><p>"Get comfortable," he said, winking at her, holding her hand as the lights dimmed, and she titled her chair back in time for the entire galaxy to explode in front of her eyes.</p><p>It was a truly incredible experience, and being here with Jaime, only Jaime, made it all that much more special, until forty minutes later, she was thanking the staff for a one of a kind experience.</p><p>She couldn't stop gushing as they walked back through the dark center, thinking Jaime had truly outdone himself. When she went to go towards the doors, he tugged her in the opposite direction.</p><p>"Not done quite yet," he said, and Sansa shook her head, trying to clear it. The man had taken her directive seriously it seemed.</p><p>"What else could there possibly be?" she asked with a laugh.</p><p>"Have you seen the arboretum when it is all lit up with Christmas lights?" Jaime asked.</p><p>Sansa shook her head. She'd meant to come, but the lineups were long, and Christmas was always peak season for her at the bookstore. Still, it was one of 'the' events to do in Lannisport around this time of year, and she knew they were mere days away from being open to the public.</p><p>Jaime leaned in, pressing a kiss to her lips.</p><p>"Then you're in for a treat," he said, as she realized what he was saying.</p><p>"But how? It doesn't even open to the public for a few days."</p><p>Jaime cupped her cheeks softly.</p><p>"Darling, I'm a Lannister, and you demanded spectacular. Which you should – always demand spectacular Sansa and I will always strive to give it to you."</p><p>His voice did something to her lady parts when he looked at her with such hunger.</p><p>Was she spectacular enough for him?</p><p>She sure hoped so because she knew she was falling hard and fast for this incredible man. It wasn't the display of wealth, but the sheer thoughtfulness that had gone into this evening that made her heart sing.</p><p>"It's all so much."</p><p>"Too much?" he asked, suddenly worried, and Sansa shook her head vigorously.</p><p>"Oh, god, no. Jaime, I've never had a date like this in my life. It's <em>wonderful</em>," she emphasized.</p><p>She saw how her words pleased him and vowed to ensure that she enjoyed all the effort he put into their date.</p><p>They stepped back out into the night, and holding hands, wandered through the arboretum, now lit with dozens of dozens of trees in a variety of colours and themes for Christmas. It was truly magical, and Sansa floated through the night, knowing that there was no one else she'd want to be here with than Jaime.</p><p>In the center of the gardens, they came across a little table set up with a bottle of champagne and various desserts, and Sansa knew that somehow Jaime had set this all up.</p><p>She shook her head in wonder as Jaime drew her into his arms, content to hold her, gazing at her.</p><p>"So did I make it spectacular?" he asked, as she wrapped her arms around this man, delighted to be here with him.</p><p>"I have no idea how you'll ever top this," Sansa said, which made him grin.</p><p>"Well, I like a challenge," he retorted.</p><p>Sansa nodded thoughtfully and then raised her hand to place it on his cheek.</p><p>"Jaime tonight has been incredible. But I enjoyed myself at the seniors' home and at the book club. I don't need all this fancy stuff. In fact, that's not really my life. Am I enough for you?" she asked, somewhat bluntly but needing to know.</p><p>He looked startled and then almost panicked.</p><p>"Gods, Sansa, yes. I love your house and your shop. And today with Aemon was brilliant. Tonight was supposed to be magical, but I know not every date will be like this."</p><p>She gave a flirty little nod and then pecked his lips.</p><p>"Good. Because tomorrow night, I'm inviting you to my house for a home-cooked meal and a movie."</p><p>Jaime looked stunned, and for a moment, she wondered if her invite had been too simple, but this was who she was. And she wouldn't pretend to be someone she wasn't. Not even for Jaime Lannister.</p><p>"A real home-cooked meal? Like you're doing the cooking?" he asked, eagerly if she wasn't mistaken.</p><p>Sansa laughed as she tugged him towards the dessert table, suddenly hungry.</p><p>"Yes, Jaime. A real, home-cooked meal."</p><p>He pressed a kiss to her neck and then murmured in her ear, "And afterwards, we can cuddle on the couch and make out while we pretend to watch a movie?"</p><p>Sansa laughed and turned to kiss him full on, leaving them both breathless.</p><p>"Yes. To all of that."</p><p>"Then it's date number four," he said, somewhat triumphantly.</p><p>Since it was hard to argue with his logic, Sansa just shook her head at him and watched as he expertly popped the champagne, a bottle that cost far, <em>far, far</em> too much for her to contemplate right now and poured them each a glass.</p><p>When he held his glass up to hers, his eyes practically danced.</p><p>"To finding the one," he said.</p><p>Unable to deny it any longer, Sansa gave him a nod.</p><p>"To finding the one."</p><p>She knew this as much as she'd know that Aemon's bookstore was meant to be hers, and that her brothers and sister were going to do fine when they went off into this world on their own, that Jaime was hers. Maybe she hadn't believed in fate or kismet, or love at first sight. But the more time she spent with Jaime, the more she knew that this was meant to be.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up Next:</p><p>More dates! Trust me - these two just go ALL in and it's quite fantastic!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dinner Date Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A dinner date with secrets revealed!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Lannisport: Friday morning – Jaime </span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"How was your date?" Tywin asked as Jaime grabbed the coffee pot and poured himself a cup as he entered the kitchen the next morning.</p><p>Jaime knew his grin was massive as he doctored his coffee the way he liked and then took a satisfying sip.</p><p>"Spectacular," Jaime answered, smirking in delight.</p><p>His father rolled his eyes and snorted, flipping his paper.</p><p>"Is that supposed to mean something?"</p><p>Jaime slid into the seat opposite Tywin and proceeded to tell his father what he'd planned for Sansa and how it had all gone off, even better than expected.</p><p>Tywin arched an eyebrow at the extravagance of the night.</p><p>"This has your sister's fingers all over it."</p><p>Jaime grinned. "Yup, Cee helped. She's been really great about this entire Sansa thing."</p><p>Tywin put down his paper and took a moment to collect his thoughts.</p><p>"Jaime, all of us have waited a very long time for you to be happy. I am aware of what your mother said to you when she was very ill. I loved her, with my entire heart, and even I have wondered over the years if she set you up for a life of loneliness by telling you to wait for this supposed one."</p><p>Jaime opened his mouth to protest, but Tywin held up a hand.</p><p>"I'm not finished."</p><p>The Great Lion drilled his finger on the table.</p><p>"You are so much like her, sometimes my heart physically aches, looking at you. And yet, I would do nothing differently because loving her gave me you. I know what it is like to love a woman entirely, to see them, and just know that they are meant to be yours. To gaze upon her, knowing she is your other half. It sounds fanciful, but it is something that happens to some of us if we are lucky enough."</p><p>Jaime swallowed hard, overcome with emotion. They never spoke like this – they never expressed themselves in such away. They were Lannisters and kept things like emotions and feelings to themselves.</p><p>"Dad, she invited me to her house tonight for dinner. To cook me dinner. She loves Aemon, and she sacrificed so much of her young life to raising her siblings. I don't think she's dated much, but she's not intimidated by me. She is smart and funny and warm, and each moment I'm with her, I find myself falling more and more in love with her."</p><p>Tywin cocked his head.</p><p>"And how does she feel about children?" he asked quietly.</p><p>Jaime made no secret about wanting a big family.</p><p>Jaime's grin was answer enough.</p><p>"She wants a big, loud, messy family, with Sunday morning pancakes and family dinners and maybe even a dog or two."</p><p>Jaime saw the exact moment his father fully accepted that Sansa Stark was the love of his life. The Old Lion's eyes went a warmer green than usual, and his entire body relaxed.</p><p>"Did you tell her we like waffles?"</p><p>Jaime threw his head back and laughed.</p><p>"Gods, yes, I did. I know we have so much to learn about one another. I know that. But she is it, Dad. She's the one."</p><p>Tywin’s smile was warm and accepting.</p><p>"I am happy for you, Jaime. Truly, deeply happy."</p><p>They spoke about different things – Tywin's business, Jaime's siblings, Tywin's ire at his brother, Tyg and Jaime realized how much he missed it when he was away from the Rock. It was good to be home.</p><p>By the time Jaime was in his car and driving into Lannisport, it was close to 10 am. He knew he was pushing it a bit, going by the bookstore again. But he hoped that Sansa wanted to see him as much as he wanted to see her. He had his laptop with him and was actually hoping he might get some writing done in her store – if she was alright with it.</p><p>Plus, he just fucking missed her, which was as sure a sign to Jaime as anything was that he was in deep with her already.</p><p>Last night had blown his mind in terms of great dates. He couldn't remember one that had been better. And he loved that his very best date in his entire life was with Sansa, for it would make a great story to tell their children one day.</p><p>He was replaying the night over in his mind when the phone rang, and he accepted the call.</p><p>"Tell me everything!" Cersei demanded, her voice filling his car with an excited squeal.</p><p>Jaime launched into a detailed explanation of their night, answering every question Cersei had.</p><p>"So, do you think she's coming around go the idea of love at first sight?"</p><p>"I do, Cee. She hasn't had the easiest life. I think that there was enough money to keep them comfortable, but she had so much. responsibility dumped on her at such a young age that she cut herself off; put up walls so that she couldn't be hurt again."</p><p>"But Jaime, you won't hurt her," Cersei protested, ready to come to his defence.</p><p>The Lannisters were an incredible family, and Jaime couldn't wait until Sansa was part of it. They would rally around her and Rickon in a way Jaime wasn't sure she understood yet.</p><p>"I know that, and so do you. But her parents were killed when she was just out of high school, and then she lost her brother three years later. For a long time it was just her and her siblings. Now her siblings are grown, with their own lives, and she's proud of them, but it's like she's just learning it's ok to do things for herself."</p><p>Cersei hummed. "Well, then you must be careful with her. Prove to her that your intentions are good, Jaime."</p><p>"I will." Jaime paused, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel while he waited for a light. "I gave her the new Lily Lancaster book."</p><p>Cersei snorted. "Oh gods, you are all in, aren't you?"</p><p>"Cersei, she's the love of my life."</p><p>"I know, Jai. You've waited a long time for her. So what are you doing tonight?" his sister asked, just as she yelled at Tommen to take his shoes off. "It's like I'm raising feral children," she muttered.</p><p>For so long, Jaime had been jealous of Cersei and her loud husband, who adored her. Robert wasn't a man that Jaime particularly liked, but the fact that the man treated his sister like a queen, and they had a big family, and he hadn't, had left a bit of an empty ache in Jaime's heart. Not that he begrudged his sister his happiness – he did not. But he'd wanted some of that for himself.</p><p>"She invited me to her house. To cook a meal and watch a movie," Jaime told Cersei.</p><p>"Oh well, that's the most adorable fucking thing I've ever heard." Cersei paused and then said quietly, "Jaime, she sounds so perfect for you. Please let me know if there is anything I can do."</p><p>"I will. Hey, what do I bring to dinner tonight? I've already bought out all the florist shops in Lannisport," Jaime said.</p><p>Cersei laughed, warm and rich. "Wine, Jaime. Bring the woman wine."</p><p>"Will do," Jaime said as he turned the corner and saw Direwolf Books and Co. He was just about to hang up with Cersei when his sister spoke again.</p><p>"Jaime, a word of advice?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Don't keep things from her. I know you, brother, better than anyone on this planet. I know you're already half in love with her. Be honest with her. Be open with her. Let her see the real Jaime because he's fucking incredible, and no woman could ever resist him."</p><p>Jaime knew that Cersei was speaking of his pen name – and how he hadn't told anyone but her about writing romance books. He had valid reasons, both professionally and personally, for not making it known that the two authors were the same.</p><p>He also knew that Cersei was right. If he wanted to build something real with Sansa, he'd have to fess up.</p><p>And he'd have to really open himself up and be vulnerable.</p><p>"I will."</p><p>"Good luck. And call me tomorrow. I want all the details."</p><p>Jaime grinned as he ended the call. While tragedy had touched their family, taking Joanna at far too young an age, Jaime knew that he was blessed with people who loved and cared for him deeply.</p><p>He looked up and saw the sign for Direwolf Books and Co, and something settled in his chest, seeing the quirky store that Sansa now owned. He grabbed his laptop case and then locked his car, noting the weather was back to its typical cloudy, grey. It was the perfect day to settle in with his latest plot, a coffee and a prime location to fire his imagination.</p><p>He spotted Sansa the moment he entered the store – she was in the little reading nook, with a group of interested toddlers at her feet, reading to them about the adventures of a dinosaur named Kale.</p><p>As if sensing him, she glanced up and paused momentarily, stumbling over the words as their eyes locked. Then she smiled as he gave a little wave and turned back to her little reading circle.</p><p>Gilly was at the café, and he made his way towards an empty table, taking out his laptop and then setting it down before he went to order his favourite poison.</p><p>"Hi Jaime," Gilly said, somewhat shyly.</p><p>"Hi, Gilly. Wow, those muffins look amazing," he said, staring at them a bit in wonder.</p><p>The woman blushed but gave him a sly look.</p><p>"Sansa was talking nonstop about your date last night," she said in a pseudo whisper to him.</p><p>"Really?" Jaime said, leaning closer.</p><p>"Yup. She was practically floating when she came in this morning."</p><p>Jaime grinned. "Well, I had the best time. Did she tell you she invited me to her house for dinner tonight?"</p><p>Gilly gave an excited little squeal, and forgetting her shyness, reached for his hand.</p><p>"Oh gods, she loves her house. That's like her sanctuary, Jaime." Then Gilly's eyes narrowed. "You'll be careful with her, won't you?"</p><p>Jaime sobered. "Gilly, I am falling in love with her. I want a life with her.”</p><p>Gilly puffed out a little breath and nodded at him.</p><p>"Good. She hasn't had the easiest life, but she's so amazing, Jaime."</p><p>"I promise you, and I will be careful with her, Gilly. She is precious to me."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Jaime took out a fifty dollar bill and handing it over.</p><p>Gilly's eyes widened as Jaime laughed.</p><p>"I'm going to write for a bit, and if it's not too much trouble, I'll probably need about four or five of your amazing cappuccinos."</p><p>Gilly winked at him, snatched the bill and said, "On it."</p><p>Thoroughly delighted by Sansa's best friend and co-worker, Jaime snatched up a muffin and then took his seat, settling in to write, surrounded by the woman he was falling in love with, in the store that contained some of the best memories of his life and where he was sure more were about to be made.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Lannisport, Friday Morning – Sansa </span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Sansa had seen Jaime the moment he'd walked into her store. The man was impossible to miss. He hadn't suddenly grown less handsome in the twelve hours since their date ended. If anything, his appeal only seemed to grow, and she stumbled for a moment as she gazed at him, unable to concentrate on the book in front of her.</p><p>Thankfully, the kids were a forgiving audience. She knew the book by heart, so she was able to track Jaime out of the corner of her eye as he chatted with Gilly and then settled in at her favourite table – the one in the corner that had the best view of the entire bookstore, with a muffin, a coffee and his laptop.</p><p>She soon realized that Jaime Lannister, famous author, was writing in her bookshop!</p><p>Sansa almost had to pinch herself to believe it was real.</p><p>Sansa barely got through the rest of reading time and what seemed like the endless questions from the little people when she could finally go and speak with him. He was so absorbed in what he was doing that she was able to gaze at him unimpeded for a few minutes, watching him work.</p><p>For a lifelong bibliophile, it was a rare and wonderful peek into the writing process of a successful and famous author.</p><p>He was scowling, slightly, a little line between his brows, which Sansa wanted to soothe away.</p><p>Boldly, she decided to do just that, as she leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.</p><p>Jaime's entire face lit up in utter delight when he saw her. The man tugged her closer, kissing her on the lips, heating her blood.</p><p>"Hello darling," he whispered against her lips as he dragged her onto his lap.</p><p>Sansa couldn't help but giggle, besotted by him. Jaime was holding nothing back and was sweeping her away in the romance of it all.</p><p>"Hello, Jaime. What are you doing?" she asked, wiggling on his lap a bit as he groaned.</p><p>She felt him, beneath her butt. He was hard and seemed quite large, so she knew he was as affected by all of this as she was, thank god!  </p><p>Sansa had never been like this before with a man. Jaime didn't seem to mind at all the very public spectacle they were making. It was as if he were staking his claim, letting everyone know that they were a couple – which spoke powerfully to Sansa's romantic heart.</p><p>She just wasn't a woman built for playing games, but each moment she spent with Jaime just affirmed what he'd been saying all along – that she was the one for him.</p><p>"I needed a place to write, and I was hoping you'd take pity on me and allow me to camp out in your café for the day."</p><p>Sansa knew her eyes had widened, for she saw how serious he was. She'd sort of thought it was just a ploy to flirt with her, but she was deeply touched that her bookstore was a place with Jaime wanted to write.</p><p>"Oh, Jaime, you never have to ask. Anytime you'd like to write, you're more than welcome here. If the café is too loud, you can always go to Aemon's office in the back, or we can set up a table or some chairs on one of the other floors. Just tell me what you need," Sansa said, watching as his green eyes darkened, flecks of gold in them, some emotion she couldn't quite name stamped across that handsome face of his.</p><p>"You mean, that don't you?"</p><p>"Of course I mean it," she said, shaking her head at him.</p><p>"You're a wonder to me," Jaime said, his large hand coming up to stroke the nape of her neck and draw her down for another mind-altering kiss.</p><p>Sansa actually clung to the man as he kissed her senseless there in her shop.</p><p>She smiled against his lips.</p><p>"Jaime, you are always welcome in the bookstore. I know what this place means to you."</p><p>He kissed again, making her head spin with how skilled his lips were on hers – relentlessly seeking hers again and again until she was almost panting in his lap.</p><p>"Please tell me we are still on for our dinner tonight. I want more time with you," Jaime whispered when they finally came up for air.</p><p>Sansa smiled and cupped his face. "Of course. I generally leave around 6 pm, so any time after that is perfect."</p><p>He kissed her again, making her mind go almost blank with nothing but desire for this man before a discreet cough from Gilly had her looking up. She wore a bemused expression on her face as she held another cappuccino for Jaime.</p><p>"Alright, time for me to work," Sansa said, rising from Jaime's lap, pleased to see the man have to adjust himself while giving her a saucy wink.</p><p>Sansa couldn't believe how comfortable and easy this all was as she went to the front of the store to leave Jaime to his writing. Somehow, their lives just seemed to fit so perfectly together.</p><p>She had an endless amount of tasks, including inventory, unpacking, re-arranging a section on the third floor she wasn't pleased with and preparing for this sci-fi book club, which was next Tuesday.</p><p>Still, having Jaime in the store was exciting, and she caught glimpses of him throughout the rest of the morning until he found her before lunch and convinced her to walk to a little bistro down the way for sandwiches and Italian sodas.</p><p>Sitting with Jaime in the tiny restaurant, he asked her questions about the store while she grilled him on his writing.</p><p>She was absolutely delighted when he held nothing back, walking her through the plot of his latest Kingston/Saffron mystery novel, running ideas by her. When she pointed out an obvious flaw, the man wiggled those damn eyebrows and thanked her, making her heart flutter.</p><p>She knew that others in the restaurant were staring at them. Jaime was a celebrity here, and she wondered how long before they were officially linked.</p><p>When she asked him, Jaime frowned, reaching for her hand.</p><p>"Sansa, I can have my people put out an official notice if you'd like. In fact, we should think about doing something like that. I'll send them an email and vet it through you before we release it."</p><p>Sansa swore she felt her eyes bug out as she gulped in a big breath of air.</p><p>"A press release?"</p><p>Jaime nodded as he took another bite of his sandwich.</p><p>"Yup. It's the logical thing to do. We'll ask for privacy, which some won't give us, but it allows us to control the narrative of what we mean to one another."</p><p>"And you're sure? About me? About being linked to me?"</p><p>He put his sandwich down, frowning slightly.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Sansa worried her lip and tried to gather her thoughts.</p><p>"I just don't want this to be a passing fancy, Jaime. I know you say I'm the one, but if we announce we're together, and then you change your mind, it's going to be me that looks like the fool. I mean, you've been photographed and linked to so many women so that it won't affect you nearly as much. But no one even knows my name. They will if we do this."</p><p>Sansa hated that he looked hurt, and slightly wounded and perhaps even a bit angry. She wasn't trying to be stubborn or belabour this point, but he was used to all of this, and she was decidedly not.</p><p>Jaime pushed away his half-eaten lunch, and Sansa felt terrible, but she didn't back down. This was her life they were talking about and she had to be sure – it was a big step to be linked to Jaime Lannister.</p><p>"I know you feel uncertain about my feelings, although I hope I'm winning you over. Regardless of whether you trust me about you being the one, we are together right now – exclusively. I want the world to know that. And I've rarely made a statement like that in my life, Sansa."</p><p>She looked at Jaime, seeing the truth there. Seeing that she was listening intently, he continued to explain his reasons for putting out a statement together about their relationship.  </p><p>"I've only ever had two somewhat serious girlfriends in my life, and I never even got close to inviting them home to meet my family. My father and my sister both know about you. Addam, my best friend, knows about you. Aemon is well aware of what you mean to me. I know I can't do anything but prove to you each day what this means to me, what you mean to me, but going public about a relationship is not something I just do," he finished, as Sansa absorbed his words.</p><p>She stroked her fingers over his hand as his eyes locked onto hers.</p><p>"Jaime, I'm just so out of my depth. I've barely dated anyone and never a celebrity. I'm sorry if I upset you, but I just have to be sure. Please forgive me."</p><p>He softened immediately and squeezed her hand back.</p><p>"Oh love, there is nothing to apologize for. I know I have a bit of a reputation, but truly, Sansa, you are the one for me. And I want everyone to know that."</p><p>She thought about what she had just learned and knew that if she said yes, accepted Jaime's people issuing a public statement about them, there really would be no turning back. No matter what happened between them, everyone would know that she and Jaime were an item.</p><p>Sansa leaned forward, seeing the vulnerability alongside the depth of feelings in Jaime's eyes and knew there was only one choice. She had to give it her all. She owed that to both of them.</p><p>"I want everyone to know you are mine as well, Jaime."</p><p>Sansa paused and took a deep breath, holding his hand tight.</p><p>"I might not be experienced, but I am not naïve. I know what a catch you are, and I want there to be no doubt about what you mean to me and that you're off the market. I want every woman in Westeros to know that you're mine."</p><p>Jaime's grin managed to be both cocky and extraordinarily sweet.</p><p>"Oh, babe, I am totally yours," he said, and that slow roll of lust did another summersault in her tummy, making her feel almost breathless.</p><p>With that settled, Jaime finished his meal, insisted on paying and then kissed her when he had her in his arms around. Sansa knew that some people in the little restaurant had probably taken a picture or two of them, but she no longer cared much. Jaime was preparing to tell all of Westeros that the most eligible bachelor in the country was now firmly off the market.</p><p>As they strolled leisurely back to her bookstore, holding hands, conversation flowing smoothly, Sansa couldn't help but shake her head in wonder at how much her life had changed since Jaime Lannister had walked through her bookstore a few short days ago.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Casterly Rock: Early Friday Evening – Jaime </span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Writing in Sansa's shop had exceeded all expectations Jaime had. Gilly had slipped him the wi-fi password for the shop, so he'd had full access to all his files on the cloud, along with his various research tabs and his Scrivener files.</p><p>Gilly had kept him in cappuccinos, and Sansa had kept him in flirty smiles and kisses, and he'd gotten more done in the past few hours than he had in the past few weeks.</p><p>The last few months, his muse had been dry, and he could admit that now. Writing had lost its appeal, and he hadn't felt that tug to get it back at it like he usually did.</p><p>But now it was back, full force and Jaime was loving it and he knew the reason why. Sansa. She was the reason he felt compelled to write again.</p><p>Sansa had thought he'd been working on his latest Kingston Shaw novel, but with his love for her blooming, he'd been sucked into outlining a new romance series that his imagination didn't seem to want to let go of.</p><p>He knew that Sansa was why the romantic in him was practically screaming to write – dialogue and scenes and stories coming at him in waves and waves that he had to get out.</p><p>Jaime rode the wave of creativity, outlining three new romance novels before they broke for lunch.</p><p>Working alongside her, having Sansa in his life, Jaime felt everything finally settle for him. This was where he wanted to live, with the woman he wanted by his side, working at careers they both loved, and that complemented one another.</p><p>Jaime could well imagine setting up a proper writing spot in the shop, perhaps on the third or fourth floor, where he could lose himself in his stories, stopping to have coffee with Sansa and take her to lunch each day.</p><p>They'd find a great school where they could drop their children off in the morning, and each afternoon, Jaime would go and pick them up. They'd all come back to the Bookstore, where the kids would tell him and Sansa all about their days, and then he could help them with their homework. Later, they would pile in their SUV and head home to the Rock, where his father would be waiting, eager to see his grandchildren.</p><p>He chuckled a bit ruefully to himself, knowing he was getting ahead of himself – far, far ahead of himself. But the fact that he could see that future made Jaime ridiculously happy. For the first time ever, he could see his future precisely as he'd always wanted it.</p><p>When he got to the Rock, Jaime hurried inside. Sansa hadn't indicated anything about him spending the night, but Jaime was a man who believed in being prepared, so he packed an overnight bag that might have had enough clothes for the weekend.</p><p>Not like he'd push his luck with Sansa. Jaime fully respected that the physicality of their relationship would move at her speed.</p><p>But just in case she was ready, even for him to just stay over, he'd be ready. His father found him as he was walking towards the foyer to go to his car, which he'd left parked out front.</p><p>Tywin arched an eyebrow at Jaime's Louis Vuitton carry-all.</p><p>"Going away for the weekend?"</p><p>Jaime grinned. "Sansa is cooking me dinner tonight, at her house."</p><p>Jaime saw the moment that Tywin softened completely towards Sansa.</p><p>"Well, you'd best raid the wine cellar for the best bottles," Tywin said, making Jaime grin.</p><p>He held up a bag that had three excellent vintages contained inside. "Already done."</p><p>"So we will see you for Sunday night dinner?" Tywin asked, clearly thinking Jaime would be gone until then.</p><p>Hoping like hell his father was right, Jaime nodded.</p><p>"That's right, Pops," Jaime said, throwing his Dad a wink and then hurrying towards his car, eager to see Sansa and let their weekend begin, where hopefully he'd get to spend all of it with her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Lannisport: Friday Evening – Sansa</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sansa hurried home, excited for her night with Jaime. She'd taken out some filet mignon, which she'd make with a browned butter and red wine sauce, along with garlic mashed potatoes and balsamic glazed carrots.</p><p>Jaime promised to bring wine, and so she'd have just enough time to make a blueberry and apple crumble for dessert. She figured Jaime could help her while she was in the kitchen, and they could drink wine and get to know one another more.</p><p>He'd sent over the statement that he wanted to release to the press, and both she and Gilly had read it over. Seeing no red flags and trusting Jaime, she'd ok'd it and then wondered how long before it showed up on social media.</p><p>Sansa didn't do a lot of social media, but she did have an Instagram account, and she did follow Jaime, so when she started to get several notifications, she realized he must have released it. She opened the app just as she was walking into her house and saw a picture of the two of them at the arboretum last night, looking like they were in love.</p><p>Again her romantic heart sighed, for Jaime had held nothing back, proclaiming simply and sweetly to the entire world that he'd finally found 'the one' he'd been searching for his entire life.</p><p>Most of the comments were kind and supportive, although a few were catty and mean. But it was now done, and she and Jaime were officially a couple.</p><p>Sansa wondered if it might bump her store's popularity since Jaime's post had linked to both her account and the account that Shireen had established for Direwolf Books and Co. Not quite sure what she could even do about that tonight, Sansa pushed it from her mind.</p><p>Tomorrow would come soon enough, and she'd worry about it then. For now, she had a meal to prepare for a man that Sansa was fast coming to suspect that she was falling in love with.</p><p>She changed into comfortable black pants, and a loose sweater that fell off one shoulder, pleased she was having a good hair day. She'd left her feet bare and had turned on some music when the doorbell chimed.</p><p>Sansa hurried to open it, pleased as punch to see Jaime standing there with his laptop, a bag that must have contained the wine he said he’d bring, and if she wasn't mistaken, an overnight bag.</p><p>She arched an eyebrow at that last item, watching him grin sheepishly.</p><p>"It's not meant to imply anything or put any pressure on you. I just wanted to enjoy myself tonight, and if I drink too much wine, I am sure there is a couch I can crash on."</p><p>Sansa giggled and waved him inside, taking the wine and then finding herself wrapped up in his arms as Jaime kissed her for all he was worth.</p><p>A bit breathless, she told him she had a spare room where he could put his bag and got a big grin from him, her heart fluttering as she knew that Jaime would be sleeping under her roof tonight.</p><p>He disappeared down the hall as she went back to the kitchen, appearing a few minutes later, minus his coat and sweater, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and like her, bare feet.</p><p>Sansa swore she had to wipe the drool from her mouth.</p><p>Jaime winked at her.</p><p>"I figure when in Rome and all…" He said, wiggling those damn eyebrows again.</p><p>Oddly enough, it put Sansa at ease to see Jaime like this in her house. She put down the bottle of wine she was holding and came round the island, wrapping her arms around his neck.</p><p>Those green eyes she so loved had deepened as he watched her, almost a bit uneasy as if he was concerned that he'd overstepped. It was then that Sansa realized how much Jaime cared and how he didn't want to mess anything up.</p><p>"How about we both go with the fact that something incredible is happening here, and while you're at my house, I want you to be comfortable, Jaime."</p><p>His eyes lit, and she felt him hold her tighter.</p><p>"Gods, I'd love that. I don't want to overstep, darling," he started to say, and she interpreted him with a kiss.</p><p>"Jaime, you're not. We both know this is something big, right?"</p><p>He nodded. "Yup. Full agreement there."</p><p>Sansa grinned. Maybe she should play the field more, date other guys, see what she liked and didn't. But she figured she'd hit the jackpot with Jaime and that maybe she wasn't meant to do things like other women.</p><p>Maybe, just maybe, Jaime was meant to come into her life at this moment and sweep her away, giving her the great love she'd always wanted.</p><p>She was tired of battling against what seemed to be inevitable. She just wanted to trust him and herself and trust that what they were feeling was real.</p><p>"So pour me some wine and then peel some potatoes and let's make dinner, Jaime," she said, watching his eyes light up.</p><p>There was one more scorching kiss, for they couldn't seem to get enough of one another, before Jaime finally let her go and then rubbed his hands together in delight, more than ready for their evening to begin.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Friday Evening – Jaime </span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Who knew watching a woman cook, competently cook, could be so damn sexy? </em>
</p><p>Jaime had always shied away from dates like this – dates that he deemed far too personal for his tastes. In some ways, he was glad because being here with Sansa, cooking with her, helping her, making her laugh as they made it through the first bottle of wine before she'd even plated their dinner, was fast becoming the absolute best night of Jaime's life.</p><p>Sure her house was small – he thought the kitchen at the Rock might be bigger than the entire house, but she'd welcomed him inside and hadn't freaked out about his overnight bag and then put him to work.</p><p>He was shit at peeling potatoes, making her shake her head and ridicule him, nicely of course, and delighted him with stories of cooking for her siblings when he asked how she was so good at this.</p><p>Jaime was into his second glass of wine when he knew he wanted Sansa to know he was Lily Lancaster. They discussed romance novels again, much to his delight, and he just wanted her to know about his love of the genre and how he’d contributed to it.</p><p>Pushing his wine aside, Jaime took a deep breath, just as Sansa opened her mouth.</p><p>"I have something to tell you," they said at the same time.</p><p>They paused, then grinned and laughed at each other.</p><p>Intrigued now, Jaime leaned over the island, popping a chopped carrot into his mouth, wondering what on earth Sansa's little secret could be. She was blushing and looked a bit nervous, so to put her at ease, Jaime reached for her hand, loving it when she turned to him.</p><p>"Sansa, whatever it is, I promise you can tell me anything. I won't ever judge you," he said, sincerity ringing in his voice.</p><p>Jaime meant it as well. There wasn't a single thing he could think that she might share with him that would make him look at her differently than he had been for the past few days.</p><p>She sighed and then sipped her wine as if fortifying herself and then looked directly at him.</p><p>"Alright, but I don't want this to change things between us, or for you to look at me differently, or …"</p><p>She appeared a bit frazzled and slightly frustrated – with herself or the situation, Jaime wasn't entirely sure. So he said nothing, just being there, hoping she'd confide in him.</p><p>"Ok, here's the deal. You know that I was forced to raise my siblings because my parents died. And before that, well, I didn't date much, and I was more concerned about my studies," she said, squeezing his hand hard.</p><p>Jaime's heart began to race, knowing she was about to reveal something monumental.</p><p>"Alright. That makes sense," he said softly, thinking it did.</p><p>She had mentioned before her lack of dating experience, which, to be honest, didn't bother Jaime in the least.</p><p>"The reality is, well, I'm a virgin," she said in a rush, leaving Jaime questioning if he'd heard her correctly.</p><p>For a moment, he thought the extraordinarily gorgeous and incredibly sexy woman he was falling in love with had said she was a virgin.</p><p>"Well, say something," she muttered, trying to take her hand back. That's when Jaime realized he'd heard her correctly.</p><p>
  <em>Holy shit. Sansa was a virgin! </em>
</p><p>Perhaps he shouldn't be so damn pleased, but all Jaime could think was <em>MINE</em>. She finally grabbed her hand back and then started to pace, all the while speaking.</p><p>"Look, I know that loads of guys don't want the responsibility, and I get it. And it wasn't like I have some deep, dark trauma in my life. I just never had a chance to be with someone before life kicked me in the shins. I was raising three kids and going to university, and there were days I was just …"</p><p>Jaime had abandoned his stool at the island and stalked around it to drag her into his arms and kiss her quiet.</p><p>She startled at first, then threw herself into the kiss, winding her arms around his neck and kissing him back. He slanted his lips, carding his hands in her hair, feeling her nipples press against his chest, hard little points.</p><p>Jaime moaned as his dick ached, and she rocked her core against him as he slanted his lips to deepen the kiss.</p><p>This woman was untouched. She was his. In his arms, with her body pressed against him, and his brain kept saying, <strong><em>mine, mine, mine.</em></strong></p><p>When he finally felt his brain cells start to spark again, Jaime pulled back slightly, seeing how puffy her lips were, the desire in her eyes, the pull he felt for her, reflected right back to him.</p><p>She went to open her mouth, and Jaime kissed her again.</p><p>"Hush, love, let me speak."</p><p>Jaime understood the endearment was more than just affection – he swore he was entirely in love with this woman.</p><p>"First, I am honoured you shared this with me. And I am not most men. Being the first man to be with you, well, gods, Sansa, I can't even explain what that does to me."</p><p>His dick twitched, and she giggled.</p><p>"I think I have some idea."</p><p>Jaime smirked.</p><p>"So no guy has ever …"</p><p>"Solo runs, Jaime," she said, winking at him as he groaned.</p><p>It wasn't just sex. This ripe woman who came apart under his lips was so fucking untouched! He'd be the first and only man if he had his way, to give her pleasure, to see her come with his tongue, his fingers, his mouth, his dick.</p><p>Already he was wondering when he might give her pleasure, for he knew that she would be magnificent when she finally understood how incredible it could be between two people.</p><p>"Fucking hells, Sansa, I'm harder than granite right now. Perhaps this will make you think less of me, but the fact that you're so untouched, fuck, that does something to my lizard brain. You're mine, woman," Jaime growled, loving how she laughed, so much more at ease.</p><p>"So it doesn't bother you?"</p><p>Jaime's eyebrows arched.</p><p>"Bother me? Fuck no, baby. It makes me want to find every possible way to make you come, to hear you scream my name, to see you fall apart underneath me, on top of me. Gods, Sansa, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life making you so happy," Jaime said, all in for this woman.</p><p>She beamed at him, playing with his hair, cocking her head at him.</p><p>"I can't wait either. And we'll get back to that – all of that, I'm sure. But now, tell me your thing."</p><p>Jaime had all but forgotten that he was going to tell her he was Lily Lancaster. It seemed so inconsequential compared with what she'd shared.</p><p>So he grinned and gave a little shrug. "I'm Lily Lancaster."</p><p>He saw her eyes go wide as her mouth dropped open. Sansa shook her head, and then she smacked him lightly in the chest.</p><p>"NO WAY!"</p><p>Jaime grinned. "Yup. She is me, and I am her."</p><p>Her eyes had widened, comically as her mouth flopped open. Jaime knew she was processing what this meant.</p><p>"Oh my god, no wonder she doesn't do any public appearances! OH MY GOD! The sex scenes. Jaime!" she cried, delighting him.</p><p>He was known to write them steamy, and he pushed the limits with the sex his characters had. He hadn't quite gotten around to writing light bondage yet, but he'd gone for the butt stuff by novel number seven and it had been well received by his rabid fans.</p><p>He laughed as he swung her around and then nibbled on her neck.</p><p>"I promise you we can explore all the sex scenes you like. You just have to tell me which ones are your favourite, baby," he whispered in her ear as she let out a delicious little shudder.</p><p>"I bought my first vibrator because of Lily Lancaster!" she exclaimed, blushing but not backing down.</p><p>Of all the things Jaime had expected her to say, that wasn't one of them. He drew back, impressed, and so turned on he felt like he couldn't see straight.</p><p>"I need an explanation," he demanded.</p><p>She reddened slightly and then shrugged. "I mean, no man has given me an orgasm, sure, but reading Lily's books, well, it gave me the confidence to explore my own sexuality."</p><p><em>Holy shit this woman owned him,</em> Jaime thought, wondering if she could be any more perfect for him.</p><p>"Jesus, you must have quite the toy drawer, love," he said, half wanting to say screw dinner and go straight to her bedroom.</p><p>She had the gall to wink at him as she sashayed out of his arms to check on their dinner.</p><p>"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?"</p><p>"Sansa," he growled, imagining all sorts of things they could do together – things that he could do to her, ways he could make her scream. Things she might want to do to him.</p><p>Gods, his mind was in overdrive as he imagined them together, and all of it an incredible discovery for both of them. It was an incredible gift and one he would cherish for the rest of his days.</p><p>She laughed as she pulled out the potatoes and slid the carrots in beside them. She leaned on the island, taking a sip of wine.</p><p>"Jaime, you just dropped the bomb of all bombs on me – that you're Lily Lancaster. Do not think I'll be distracted by you wanting to talk about just sex."</p><p>He could see that she was deflecting a little bit, so he reigned it in.</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders and then came around the island to pull her gently back into his arms.</p><p>"Sansa, you are the most precious thing to me. Anything we do, we will do at your speed. I want to show you all the pleasures that come from the two of us being together, but we have time, darling. All the time in the world."</p><p>She instantly relaxed and kissed him softly.</p><p>"Thank you. I want you, Jaime. I want this, what this is between us, and I can't wait for that part of our life. But I might need a day or two just to get used to all these huge changes."</p><p>Jaime didn't care how much his dick ached, and he'd wait as long as she needed and made that promise easily.</p><p>"Now, dish about Lily, my love, because I have so many damn questions," she said, winking at him and refilling his wine glass.</p><p>Knowing that there was no rush, Jaime settled back into his seat and proceeded to do just that.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Later Friday Evening – Sansa</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dinner had gone off without a hitch, the meal perfect, and the company fantastic. Once Jaime had opened up about his Lily Lancaster alter ego, he hadn't been able to stop sharing, including his ideas for a new series he'd dreamt up today.</p><p>They'd left the dishes in the kitchen as he'd tugged her to the couch, opening his laptop and showing her the outlines he'd been drafting. Sansa wondered if the man had any idea about how open and trusting he was with her – and how that trust was affecting her, deeply.</p><p>Perhaps it was crazy to imagine falling in love at first sight, or even within days of meeting a person, but Sansa knew she was well on her way with Jaime.</p><p>Instead of being intimidated or scared off, or even just put off by her virgin status, the man had gone all caveman lusty while still promising to respect her boundaries. She felt safe with Jaime and yet, exhilarated, as he promised that they could explore anything and everything when it came to lovemaking.</p><p>For the first time in her life, Sansa was beginning to understand what it meant to have more than a lover – to have a partner in this world. She could well imagine Jaime as her best friend, her husband, the father of her children.</p><p>Jaime helped with cleanup, being much better at loading the dishwasher than he'd been at helping her cook, and then disappeared down the hall for a few moments, reappearing wearing black lounge pants.</p><p>Perhaps she should worry about how seamless and easy it was to have him in her home, but she was done questioning it. Any of it. Clearly, the universe had some hand in bringing Jaime Lannister into her life, and she was just going to enjoy the salty goodness that was him.</p><p>"For our movie night-slash-sleepover," he said, winking at her, making ALL of Sansa's lady parts dance in happiness.</p><p>She found some blankets and then cuddled into Jaime's arms, feeling safe in a way she hadn't in ten long years – like she was no longer alone in this world.</p><p>"Comfy?" he whispered into her ear, making her shiver.</p><p>Sansa tilted his head, seeing those brilliant green eyes locked onto her.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm comfy," she said, watching the smile on Jaime's face bloom across it.</p><p>"Good," he said, and then handed her the remote, which made her laugh.</p><p>"Seriously? I get to control what we watch?"</p><p>He gave her an eyebrow wiggle. "It's a test to see if your tastes are any good."</p><p>She laughed and then chose a new series called <em>Virgin River</em> she'd been meaning to watch on Netflix but hadn't gotten around to it yet, tilting her head when she clicked on episode 1. It was a soapy romantic series, and if there were a time Jaime would protest, it would be now. Instead, the man just grinned.</p><p>"Excellent choice. I've been meaning to watch this one."</p><p>Utterly delighted by him, Sansa paused the show to kiss him passionately on the lips, putting her hands on his head, holding him close so that she pressed her body against his. His hands were on her back, rubbing up and down, and she was sure both their hips were moving in accordance with one another, as she felt how hard he was, that ache in her pussy telling her how much she wanted this man.</p><p>"Sansa gods, what you do to me," he whispered into her ear, sucking on the lobe, making her moan and writhe.</p><p>There was no denying they had sparks in spades, even if she wasn't quite ready for everything just yet. Still, she couldn't help but lean into him as his hands cupped her ass, and then one large palm moved towards the front.</p><p>"Jaime, please, make me feel something," she begged against his lips.</p><p>He paused for a moment, so she was forced to look at him.</p><p>"Are you sure, love?"</p><p>Sansa nodded and then grabbed his hand, pressing it to her core.</p><p>"I am so sure, Jaime. Make me come," she said boldly, hardly daring to believe she could be like this with him.</p><p>But she saw the answering hunger in his eyes, coupled with so much emotion that she knew this man would change her entire world – for the better.</p><p>Quick as could be, he flipped them, so his back was against the couch, her back against his chest, giving his hands free rein over her body, while his talented mouth was free to kiss her neck and ears.</p><p>"Ohhh, I like this," she said as he cupped a breast and rolled a hardened nipple between her sweater and his fingers before his other hand slid down her slim stomach and then beneath the band of her yoga pants.</p><p>"I've wanted to touch you like this since that first moment I saw you," Jaime whispered in her ear. "I wanted to watch you come apart underneath me, to bring you pleasure, to hear your cries of relief as I make you come, darling."</p><p>Sansa was panting as he stroked through the damp curls at her entrance and then slowly petted her clit, before slipping a finger inside her.</p><p>"Oh god, more," she cried, bucking against him, never having imagined it would be like this.</p><p>"That's it, love, just feel, I've got you," Jaime whispered into her ear as he strummed her, sinking another finger inside her, making her hips rise. He kept this up for what felt like an age until she turned her head and kissed him hard, nipping at him.</p><p>"Jaime … I just …. I feel so much," she cried, and he gave her a knowing smile before he crooked his fingers inside of her, and his thumb brushed her clit again and again.</p><p>Sansa's fingers dug into his shoulders as she came flying apart in his arms, the sensations bombarding her as she panted her way down from the best orgasm she'd ever had. Refusing to be shy, she opened her eyes to find Jaime staring at her, half worried, half in awe.</p><p>"Please tell me that was good for you," he said.</p><p>Sansa laughed, rich and deep and kissed him again.</p><p>"Oh, Jaime, that was incredible. I want more. I want everything," she said, watching him grin.</p><p>He kissed her nose, which to Sansa said as much as the words she swore were on the tip of both of their tongues.</p><p>"Love, I promise you there is so much more. But for now, we watch our show."</p><p>Giggling, delighting with him and with herself, Sansa settled back into Jaime's arm, feeling how hard he was against her ass.</p><p>"Should we deal with that?" she whispered to him, loving the rumble of his chest.</p><p>"No, my love, we shall not. No man has ever died of blue balls," he told her, allowing her to relax fully into his embrace.</p><p>Maybe she was the least experienced woman that Jaime had ever been with, but he was here with her. In her home, in her arms, on her couch. And she knew he meant to stay. She knew this wasn't a lark, wasn't a joke, wasn't some elaborate scheme just to get into her pants.</p><p>Jaime Lannister was all in when it came to their relationship. And so was she.</p><p>An hour later, sleepy and content, she tugged Jaime to his feet and led him down the hallway towards her bedroom.</p><p>"Grab your bag and join me," she said, blushing only a little bit when his eyebrow winged up.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>Knowing that this was right, Sansa went on her tiptoes and kissed Jaime.</p><p>"Yeah, Jaime. I want you to hold me tonight as we fall asleep together. After all, that's what you do when you find the one, right?"</p><p>He pulled her closer and kissed her dreamily and said, "Yeah, baby, it's what you do when you find the one."</p><p>Smiling, Sansa brushed her teeth, washed her face, then changed into her sleepwear, and crawled into bed. A few minutes later, Jaime joined her, slipping under the covers and opening his arms to her, where she gladly went. It was incredible to be held by this man, in her bed, knowing that they wanted the same things.</p><p>Jaime pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Best dinner date ever," he said.</p><p>Sansa grinned and looked up at him.</p><p>"Best dinner date ever."</p><p>Then content, they fell asleep in each other's arms, Sansa knowing that this was her forever love – her big, crazy romance novel romantic love. And she couldn't wait to find out what the future had in store for them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up Next</p><p> </p><p>The weekend together including that now-infamous Lannister family dinner</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. It’s Saturday Night Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Date weekend continues</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em> <span class="u">Saturday Morning – Jaime</span> </em> <span class="u"></span></p><p> </p><p>Jaime awoke in an unfamiliar bed, alone and feeling like he was missing something. Or someone. He glanced down at his wrist, saw that it was barely 7 am, on a Saturday, and groaned, pulling the pillow over his head. It was far, far too early for him to be up, but now that he was, his mind was racing.</p><p><em>Where on earth was Sansa?</em> He thought.</p><p>He hoped that what had happened between them last night hadn't scared her or been too big of a step. He easily could have and would have spent the night in the spare room or even on her couch had that been what she’d wanted. The very last thing he wanted to do was to make her feel uneasy in her own home. He’d expected to wake up with her in his arms, but now she was gone.</p><p>A bit worried now,  Jaime turned to look at her pillow and saw a little pink post-it note.</p><p>Grinning, he snatched it up.</p><p>
  <em>Jaime,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You looked so cute and like you needed your beauty sleep!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm working out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come and find me when you wake up, and I'll make you breakfast. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>S</em>
</p><p>Intrigued now, he pushed back the covers and padded through the house, keeping his ears peeled, wondering where she'd hidden a gym in her tiny little heritage house.</p><p>He made it down the hallway, past the two other rooms, into the kitchen and then the living room, noting there was a pot of coffee warming. Knowing she wouldn't mind, Jaime grabbed a cup, adding cream and some sugar and then spied a door that must lead to the basement.</p><p>Intrigued now, he opened the door and heard a commanding voice demanding that everyone peddle harder before the unmistakable strains of a popular upbeat eighties song assaulted his eardrums. Jaime hurried down the stairs to see that Sansa had turned her basement into an impressive home gym.</p><p>There was a tread climber, a treadmill, yoga mats, free weights, a rowing machine, what looked like a barre for ballet, some mirrors, two televisions, an impressive sound system and a fridge that looked to hold all manner of drinks.</p><p>And in the center of it all was Sansa, sweating away in the smallest sports bra and tiniest work out shorts Jaime had ever seen as she peddled her ass off on a Peloton bike.</p><p>Jaime swore all the blood rushed to his dick, which was fucking hard as nails, as he watched her peachy ass bounce as she rode the bike hard.</p><p><em>Holy fucking shit,</em> he thought, mesmerized by her. Her muscles, slicked with sweat, were well defined. She was clearly not a beginner as she raced away, keeping up with the instructions being barked out from the screen in front of her.</p><p>Jaime kept himself in great shape, and even he wasn't sure he could keep up with her.</p><p>He must have made a sound, maybe a whimper or a moan, because she turned her head, saw him, flashed him a grin and then said, "Give me five more minutes. We're just in the Vale right now, doing mountain sprints."</p><p>More than content to watch her, Jaime leaned against a wall and sipped his coffee, thinking if he couldn't wake up buried balls deep inside her, this was a great second choice.</p><p>Her home gym rivalled that of the one they had at the Rock, which was saying something considering Sansa lived in what amounted to a shoebox. By the equipment she had in the room, he knew that this was something she took seriously, which boded well since Jaime loved working out.  </p><p>True to her word, when the five minutes were up, she leaned back and peddled slowly, cooling down, eventually hoping off the bike and grabbing a towel and a sports drink, drinking deep.</p><p>Jaime pushed off from the wall, almost stalking towards her. Gods, he wanted her.</p><p>"Morning," she said, smiling brightly at him, riding the high from the endorphins when he was standing right in front of her.</p><p>"Morning," he all but growled and then leaned down to kiss her, halting only when her hands went to stop him, pressing against his chest.</p><p>He frowned, wondering what he'd done wrong.</p><p>"Jaime, I'm all sweaty," she said, wrinkling her nose adorably.</p><p>Jaime swore he had a functioning brain, but right now, he just needed her.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"I'm all icky," she said as he shook his head, rumbling out a laugh.</p><p>"I would lick you from head to fucking toe right now, baby. I'm so goddamn turned on, Sansa," he said before swooping in to kiss her hard.</p><p>Those lean muscles, and that sleek body of hers fit itself against him, as his hands were on her back, so much of her flesh just there.</p><p>Gods, he just felt so much for her, overwhelmed by her. He had always known that when he found the one, he'd know. He just hadn't expected the feelings to hit him so intensely, so fast.</p><p>"Jaime," she said, panting when he finally let her lips go.</p><p>He rested his forehead against hers, breathing hard.</p><p>"I am trying so hard to go at your pace, love. I just … gods, Sansa, what I feel for you," he whispered.</p><p>His eyes were closed because looking at her just fried his brain. Jaime was trying to get it together when he heard her giggle and press a soft kiss to his lips.</p><p>"I love how much you want me, Jaime. I'm not scared," she said as his eyes flew open. His desire for her was unmistakable.</p><p>"No?"</p><p>She shook her head, giving him a saucy little look, biting her lip.</p><p>"Truth time. I woke up all aching and wanting you. But you looked so peaceful sleeping that I came to work out instead."</p><p>Jaime wondered how many times his dick could get this hard without relief before it finally cried mercy. Scooping her up in his arms, Jaime didn't even slow as he made for the stairs, hearing her ask where they are going.</p><p>"Back to bed to wake up properly," he announced, praying to any god that was listening that she didn't argue with him.</p><p>He just wanted to touch her, to kiss her, to see her and make her come apart on his tongue. It wasn't about him but her and needing to be close with her to show her all the pleasure that would come from them being together.</p><p>He got them to the bedroom and placed her on the bed when her phone rang. Not a text, but an actual phone call.</p><p>Sansa frowned, and Jaime knew that whatever his plans were for the morning were disappearing before his very eyes.</p><p>"Gilly, what's going on?" Sansa asked upon answering the phone, now sitting on his lap, angling the phone so they could both hear the frantic baker.</p><p>"Sansa, there is a HUGE line-up outside the bookstore. I could barely get inside!"</p><p>Gilly always got to the store early to start her baking and handle the store's first few hours being open. Sansa had explained that she usually didn't go to the store until at least 10 am on Saturday.</p><p>"Why on earth is there a line ---" Sansa's voice trailed off as she looked at Jaime, understanding dawning.</p><p>"It's because of you!" she exclaimed as Jaime gave a little smirk.</p><p>"Us, darling. Because of us. We're an item, you know," he told her, giving her a wink.</p><p>She thumped him on the chest, scrambling off of his lap as Jaime looked down at his dick.</p><p>"Sorry, buddy, maybe later," he muttered to it.</p><p>"Are you talking to your penis while I'm having a crisis at work?"</p><p>Jaime shrugged, watching as she all but flew around her room.</p><p>"It's hardly a crisis. I will come and help, and we'll manage."</p><p>"But what do they want, Jaime?"</p><p>He sighed and rubbed a hand down his face, feeling the stubble. He wouldn't have a chance to shave this morning, he knew, hoping Sansa liked the scruffy look.</p><p>Sansa had paused, looking at him.</p><p>"Me, you, us. A chance to see a celebrity. I don't know. Normally it's not this bad in Lannisport, but I guess I should have anticipated it. I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head and feeling like an ass.</p><p>He could feel the tension in his body, wondering if this was the moment Sansa realized he was more work than he was worth.</p><p>Instantly, Sansa was there, in his arms, wrapping her arms around him. There was such comfort in having a person be by your side. </p><p>"No, I'm sorry. I'm acting like a brat. I knew who you were, Jaime and I said yes to all of this with you."</p><p>Hope bloomed as he looked at her. He didn’t want his celebrity status to be a deal breaker for her.</p><p>"I promise it dies down. Right now, it's new. Like a traffic accident. But a few years from now, when we're old marrieds, no one will care."</p><p>She snorted at that but didn't argue the idea of them being married, which made Jaime rally.</p><p>“I doubt that,” she muttered.</p><p>He held her close. "Sansa, I promise I will do whatever necessary to make this work. So if people are jerks, I'll hire security, or extra staff, or whatever is needed for you to feel safe and operate your store as you see fit."</p><p>She cupped his face as she lowered her lips to his. "You're a good man, Jaime Lannister."</p><p>The kiss was slow and sweet, and gods, he just wanted to roll them back and spend all day in bed, loving her. But he knew he had to help her deal with this mess at her store. Soon enough she was dragging him to his feet, smacking his butt and telling him he could shower in the spare room and to get a move on because she didn't want to be late.</p><p>Shaking his head, grinning to himself, Jaime couldn't help but think that even with not getting the morning he wanted with Sansa, life was pretty damn great and that he'd best hurry unless he wanted to make her angry, which he did not. Because being with Sansa, sharing this life with her was fast becoming the most important thing in Jaime's life, and all he wanted was more of everything she had to offer.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">The Bookstore – Sansa</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sansa had enough time to make them both fresh coffees and promise Jaime something at the café when they were out the door. She didn't miss how he'd left his overnight bag in her room, nor how he'd grabbed his laptop as if he were going to do some work while he was at the store with her.</p><p>Typically on Saturdays, Shireen came in around noon, freeing Sansa to spend the afternoon at one of Lannisport's fantastic farmer's markets. She enjoyed her Saturday ritual which was now in turmoil due to her new boyfriend. Although she knew it wasn’t entirely his fault. She’d known who Jaime was – how famous he was before he’d even kissed her.</p><p>Jaime guided her to his SUV, giving her a look when she said they could take her car. Granted, it was old and falling apart, but still, it was her store they were going to, so she thought she should at least offer to drive.</p><p>"Darling, there are some things you're just going to have to get used to when dating me. Including how much I love to drive and the fact that I'll always pick up the check."</p><p>He kissed her, and then she hopped into the luxurious vehicle, wrapping her around the fact that her boyfriend was a very wealthy man. She could admit, it was lovely to have someone by her side, to tackle a problem at the store together, and she loved how Jaime held her hand as they made the short drive to Direwolf Books and Co. There were perks to this boyfriend thing.</p><p>They had just turned the corner, Sansa having gotten Jaime's agreement that he'd love to go to the market with her if time permitted, when they saw the line-up.</p><p>Sansa's jaw dropped. She figured it was 90% women, and all of them were holding one of Jaime's novels – one of his Kingston Shaw novels, for no one knew that this man was Lily Lancaster. That was a delicious little tidbit that was hers and hers alone and put into perspective for her just how much Jaime must trust her.</p><p>"Holy cannoli," she whispered in awe, shaking her head. She turned to Jaime. "What are we going to do?"</p><p>There were far too many people for them to handle by themselves, even with Gilly.</p><p>Jaime frowned.</p><p>"Call Addam," he told Siri, driving them to the back of the alley where there was another entrance to the store. Addam answered at once, which Sansa thought was pretty cool since it was Saturday morning.</p><p>"Jaime, buddy, what's up?"</p><p>Sansa realized this must be Jaime's best friend.</p><p>"Hey, Ads, a bit of a problem here and wondering if you could help me out."</p><p>"Name it, man," Addam said, and Sansa instantly liked Jaime's friend.</p><p>"I'm at Sansa's store ---"</p><p>"Dreamgirl? Did she give you her number? Or are you stalking her? I told you, it's creepy Jaime," Addam said, teasing him.</p><p>Sansa giggled as Jaime glared.</p><p>"Oh shit, brother, you have her in your car? Sansa, yell if this is a kidnapping," Addam said, sending her into more fits and starts. She really liked Jaime's best friend.</p><p>"For your information, no, she is not kidnapped, nor is she being held against her will. We're a couple, and because we are a couple, I went and made a press announcement, and now the vultures have swarmed her store. We need help, Addam."</p><p>"Seriously? She said yes, Jaime? Even with the whole, you're the one thing? She does know you've been searching for her your entire life, right?"</p><p>Jaime growled and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Addam, she knows."</p><p>"I think it's sweet," Sansa pipped up.</p><p>"Hello, Sansa," Addam crooned, making Jaime snap.</p><p>"Addam, stop flirting with my woman and tell me if you can help me."</p><p>Addam laughed but said he'd be there in half an hour. "Impromptu book singing?" he asked.</p><p>"Yeah, impromptu book signing," Jaime said. Before hanging up, Jaime mumbled thanks.</p><p>"Sansa, this guy really is amazing. I'm super glad he didn't freak you out. See you guys soon."</p><p>With that, Addam was gone, and Sansa was left with a pouty Jaime.</p><p>"He's funny, and it's clear he loves you. A lot."</p><p>Jaime gave her a look.</p><p>"I never meant to be creepy," he started to say, as Sansa leaned over and kissed him.</p><p>"Jaime, you weren't. Now I'm going to go and phone Ric and Shireen and see if they can come and help, and you're going to explain to me what an impromptu book signing is."</p><p>"So we're good?"</p><p>Sansa shook her head at him, laughing as she opened the door.</p><p>"We're good. Now get your pouty ass into the store and help me with this problem," she ordered, loving the smile back on Jaime's face and wondering just how the hell they were going to deal with the fifty or so people that apparently all wanted a piece of Jaime freaking Lannister.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"He's so good at it," Shireen, munching on popcorn as she and Sansa stood behind the counter and watched Jaime and his best friend Addam Marbrand expertly handle the steady stream of customers that had come into her store for a glimpse of Jaime.</p><p>Sansa had to give the man credit, he'd somehow pulled it off seamlessly, and both the café and the bookstore were doing booming business, all because she and Jaime were now the 'it' couple. Perhaps not in all of Westeros, but the Westerlands at the very least.</p><p>Things had started to slow in the past half an hour, giving Shireen and Sansa their first break in hours. Addam had shown up precisely thirty minutes after called, bringing Jaime's cousin Daven along to help, and somehow, the three of them had managed to set up a donation jar, a life-sized cut out of Jaime and a signing table, with several black markers for Jaime to use.</p><p>They'd also somehow gotten the word out that Jaime was only signing books until noon, so the line was dwindling, giving Sansa hope that she might salvage her afternoon with Jaime.</p><p>She'd learned a lot watching Jaime this morning.</p><p>The man was a natural flirt, but it wasn't sexual or romantic. He was just one of those men that had a way about him that was charming and sincere and drew people in.</p><p>She'd overheard him talking about her, her bookstore and how incredible both were more than once, and she'd not seen him do one inappropriate thing, despite the women that were clearly slipping Jaime their number. He just smiled, crumpled it up, threw it in the trash and then repeated her name and the fact that they were dating.</p><p>Sansa adored him, and she adored Addam, who was as funny, handsome and charming as she'd imagine on the phone. She'd also seen Addam go to the café for more than one coffee, and she swore the man was flirting with Gilly, complimenting her on her buns – cinnamon, of course.</p><p>Sansa was just about to slip into her office when her eyes landed on two people in the line-up - Marg and Ros, one of whom wore a scowl on her face, arms crossed.</p><p>"Uh-oh, she looks pissed," Shireen said, spotting Marg at about the same time Sansa did.</p><p>"Who's pissed?" Ric said, kissing Shireen and then grabbing some popcorn. Sansa thought they were the cutest thing she’d ever seen, loving how Shireen leaned against Ric, who held her close. It was clear her baby brother was smitten with his girl.</p><p>"Marg. Cause Sansa stole Jaime right out from under her," Shireen said, giggling.</p><p>"Way to go, San," Ric said and then frowned as if he realized what he was complimenting her on.</p><p>"I didn't steal Jaime. He was the one that pursued me," Sansa protested.</p><p>Still, it felt kind of good to be the woman that Jaime had chosen. And not just chosen but was apparently all in for. Sansa hadn't missed the endearments, nor how easily Jaime spoke of their future together, including marriage. There seemed to be no half measures with him, and Sansa knew she could trust him with her heart.</p><p>"Are you sure you can trust him, San?" Ric asked suddenly, scowling at Jaime.</p><p>Sansa hugged her baby brother, loving how tall he was.</p><p>"Yeah, Ric. He's one of the good ones."</p><p>"Still, maybe I should speak with him," Ric said, and Sansa's heart felt full to bursting. Gods, she loved her brother.</p><p>"Go for it, if you'd like," Sansa told him. She knew Jaime would reassure Rickon about his 'intentions' and that Jaime would probably get a kick out of Ric being protective of her.</p><p>"I think I will," he said, scowling at Jaime, whose back was turned to them.</p><p>Sansa saw Addam and Daven talking to the last of those in the line-up, somehow coming up with a red rope that indicated the book signing was almost over. Knowing that Marg and Ros were next, Sansa slipped out from behind the counter and went to stand by Jaime. She wanted to make it very clear who Jaime was with.</p><p>"Hey love," he said, smiling at her, tugging her down for a kiss. Sansa had been respectful that what he was doing was something related to his career, so she hadn't come too close to him during the past few hours, but now? Well, now she wanted Marg to know that Jaime was hers.</p><p>"Hi, baby. Almost done, and then we can go and get some lunch," she said, squeezing his shoulder, loving how he had eyes for only her.</p><p>"That sounds great. Are we staying in for dinner tonight, or would you like to go out?"</p><p>"I'll cook," Sansa said, watching his entire face light up before an impatient cough interrupted them. Marg looked pissed.</p><p>Jaime grinned and then tugged Sansa's hand to his mouth, kissing it in front of them.</p><p>"Margaery! Rosalind! How lovely to see you, ladies, again," he said, voice full of fake cheer when he finally looked at them. Sansa snickered.</p><p>"So she's the one? Why didn't you just say so at book club? Why hide it?" Marg snapped.</p><p>Jaime straightened and went from feigned cheerfulness to angry and protective in an instant. He held Sansa’s hand as he stood, rounding the signing table, leaning in close to the two other women.</p><p>"Neither Sansa nor I owe you anything about our personal lives – which are just that – personal. You made advances to me that night, Margaery that were rejected. Now you show up here, again, with this attitude, interrupting something at Sansa's store. Well, I won't stand for it."</p><p>Marg glared and then threw her hair back. "Everyone who knows you, Jaime, knows this is just a fling. It's what you do. I wonder how Sansa will react when you discard her and move onto your next dewy eyes conquest."</p><p>Jaime looked shocked at Marg's hurtful words, and Sansa had enough.</p><p>"Alright, that's it. You're out, Marg. I thought we were friends that you liked me and enjoyed book club. But neither Jaime nor I need this. So for now, you're banned from the store."</p><p>Marg looked shocked that Sansa would do such a thing, but Shireen was there, making a shoo-ing motion.</p><p>"You're letting your inner bitch out, Marg, and it's not a good look. Come back when you've tamed the green-eyed monster."</p><p>"Well, I never …" she huffed and then turned and stormed out of the store.</p><p>Ros gave Sansa a little smile. "Sorry. She's been in a state ever since Jaime turned her down the other night. She'll get over it."</p><p>"Well, she owes Sansa an apology when she does," Jaime said, clearly upset.</p><p>"Yeah, I know. Sorry again. I'll talk with her." Ros turned back when she was at the door, looking at how Jaime held Sansa close. "For what it's worth, I'm happy for the two of you."</p><p>Then she was gone, and Sansa sagged against Jaime.</p><p>"Jesus Christ," Jaime muttered. "What a morning."</p><p>Sansa snickered as she turned to kiss him soundly on the lips.</p><p>"That what you get, Mr. Bigshot," she said in a singsong voice, dashing away from him when he reached for her again, as Daven, Addam, and Ric laughed at them.</p><p>"Oh gods, Jai, she's perfect for you," Addam said.</p><p>"Come on, coffee on the house," Sansa said, ushering them towards Gilly's café. She bumped up against Addam. "And don't think I haven't seen you flirting with Gilly."</p><p>Jaime grinned at his friend, slapping on his back. "Well, isn't this interesting?"</p><p>Addam winked at Sansa. "Don't worry; I'm a nice guy."</p><p>Sansa snorted and drilled him with a finger. "You'd better be."</p><p>She saw out of the corner of her eye that Ric was hovering, so she linked arms with Daven and Addam and sent her brother a knowing nod, loving seeing the man her youngest brother had become and gave him space and time to speak with Jaime, loving how her family felt like it kept expanding by the minute, and enjoying every second of it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em> <span class="u">Lannisport: Saturday Afternoon – Jaime</span> </em> <span class="u"></span></p><p> </p><p>Jaime sensed that Sansa's little brother had something to say to him, especially when she escorted his friend and cousin toward the café, allowing Rickon to step up beside Jaime.</p><p>Jaime understood that Ric was so much more than just her brother. She’d raised him, so Jaime paused and turned, giving Ric his full attention.</p><p>"You really care for her?" Ric asked, a scowl on his face.</p><p>Jaime nodded. "Yeah, I do."</p><p>"And you're not seeing anyone else."</p><p>Ric had crossed his arms now and still wore his scowl, clearing willing to stand up for his sister. Jaime felt a fierce surge of familiar warmth spread through him. This was Sansa's family, and Jaime desperately wanted to be part of her family as well.</p><p>"Rickon, I've spent my entire life searching for my great love. The moment I saw your sister, I knew she was the one for me. I'm falling in love with her, and I want nothing more than to make her happy for the rest of her days."</p><p>"She gave up a lot to raise all of us. She's smart, and she's nice, Jaime. So sweep her off her feet," Ric said, giving Jaime a look. Jaime loved Ric for it.</p><p>"It's not just Sansa, Ric. I want to be part of your life as well," Jaime said softly, watching the young man's eyes light up. He'd lost his father and then his brother at such a young age and Jaime hoped that there might be a role for him in Ric’s life.</p><p>"Yeah?" He was wary, but interested and Jaime felt his heart expand to include Rickon Stark in it. His family just kept on growing.</p><p>"Oh yeah, man. Addam and Daven already think you're awesome. If you're interested, we can go catch a game or see a movie, all four of us. They’re great guys."</p><p>Ric's head bobbed as he swallowed hard, trying to play it cool, but Jaime could see how much the offer meant to him.</p><p>"Yeah, that'd be great. We have a game next Friday night. Maybe you and San could come? I mean, if you’re not busy, or don’t already have plans,” he mumbled and then shuffled his feet.</p><p>Deeply touched, Jaime felt how thick his throat was.</p><p>"Rickon, I'll be there," Jaime promised and then pulled the young man in for a hug. “And any game after that. Sansa and I will be there, man.”</p><p>"I'm glad you found her," Rickon whispered to Jaime, making Jaime feel incredible as he hugged him back.</p><p>"Me to man, me too."</p><p>Together they joined the rest of their group. Jaime held Sansa close to him, her arms around his middle, making it very apparent that they were a couple.</p><p>"Things good with you guys?" she asked.</p><p>"Yeah, perfect, babe. He's got a soccer game next Friday; I'd say we'd go to, and I invited him out with Addam and Daven and me, to catch a game or a movie. Anything he’d like.”</p><p>He saw her eyes mist, a brilliant smile on her face.</p><p>"Jaime," she whispered, the emotion evident.</p><p>He brushed his lips across her forehead. "It’s about family, right, darling?"</p><p>"Family," she said, agreeing wholeheartedly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"And you can just buy any of these items?" Jaime asked in wonder.</p><p>They were strolling through the farmer's market, the sun peeking through the clouds, having left the bookstore in the hands of Shireen, Ric and Gilly. And Addam who had insisted on hanging out.</p><p>"Yup. I mean, you have to pay for it, but anything you'd like, it can be yours," she said, making an evil voice, rubbing her hands together and wiggling her eyebrows at him. “No produce stands a chance!” she continued, her evil voice adorably cute.</p><p>Jaime laughed, shaking his head at her. He had never had as much fun as he'd had with Sansa over the past few days. She was everything he'd ever wanted in a partner, a lover, a friend, and a wife. Yes, Jaime could already well imagine his mother's ring on her finger, her taking his last name, her becoming the new mistress of the Rock, while they would run the bookstore together and raise their kids here in Lannisport.</p><p>"Funny girl," he said, taking a moment to kiss her in front of one of the stalls that sold fresh bread.</p><p>"Mmmmm," she said, pressing her body against his.</p><p>"What should we have for dinner tonight?" she asked him when they resumed their leisurely pace, walking together, gazing at the items for sale.</p><p>Jaime gave her a look. He knew that tomorrow night, the cat would be out of the bag, so to speak, as to why he could barely boil water. He suspected that Sansa knew he was rich, but not Lannister rich. Not son of the richest man in Westeros rich.</p><p>But for now, he'd maintain the illusion that he just hadn't learned to cook because he was a lifelong bachelor.</p><p>"Since you're the cook in this relationship, that's your call," he said, enjoying watching her.</p><p>"Hmmm, maybe ricotta gnocchi with lemon and sage sauce and sautéed chicken?"</p><p>“Sounds amazing,” Jaime said in wonder, thinking her incredible. He wondered what their cook at the Rock would think of her talents in the kitchen.</p><p>Jaime's mouth watered, and he watched as she circled the stalls and grabbed ingredients, adding them to her bag. Jaime was glad he'd packed a few bottles of wine and more than one change of clothing because there was no way in hell that Jaime was leaving her house tonight. Sansa was absolutely everything, and Jaime wanted all the time in the world with her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Lannisport: Saturday Evening – Sansa</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sansa couldn't wipe the grin from her face as she watched Jaime open every single cupboard in her kitchen, trying to find where things went. It boded well that he seemed intent on feeling at home in her house. He'd already mentioned that he'd pick up more clothing tomorrow night when they went to the house he shared with his father so he could spend more time here.  </p><p>"Are you sure he's ok? He's been alone for a few days," Sansa asked, opening a bottle of white wine and pouring them each a glass.</p><p>"Oh, he's fine. He has help," Jaime said, a twinkle in his eye.</p><p>"Well, that's great, Jaime. It's so wonderful that you're willing to live with him and look out for him and that you’ve gotten him some help. So many people just abandon the elderly, but they are so wonderful and have such stories to tell."</p><p>"Yes, well, he's not a young man anymore," Jaime said, snickering.</p><p>There was something she was missing there, but Sansa didn't ask too many more questions, content that tomorrow night she'd meet Jaime's father and get a better sense of their relationship. She understood on some level that Jaime and his father were a package deal, and she respected the hell out of Jaime for looking out for his elderly father.</p><p>"I admit that I'm a bit nervous about meeting your family tomorrow," Sansa said, lining up the ingredients to make dinner.</p><p>Jaime brushed his lips against hers.</p><p>"They'll love you, babe. I'm just going to go plug my phone in and change," he said, making Sansa smile as she began to chop and prep their dinner.</p><p>He was back within five minutes, this time wearing grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt, both of which left nothing to the imagination when it came to his body. Sansa's mind blanked as his dick print was clearly visible in the pants.</p><p>"See something you like, darling?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>She laid down her knife and made her way towards Jaime, not bothering to disguise the desire she felt thrumming through her body.</p><p>Sansa had waited her entire life for a man to make her feel like Jaime did, and she didn't want to waste a single second doubting what she was feeling.</p><p>"Oh yeah, I see something I like," she purred, watching Jaime's face, seeing his nostrils flare and his jaw tighten.</p><p>"Sansa, love, barely holding on here," he rumbled as she went onto her tiptoes, placing her hands on his chest and then lightly kissing him, brushing her lips against his, feather-like, again and again, knowing she had him on edge. There was such feminine power in knowing that Jaime desired her so much.</p><p>"Jaime, you've made me all achy all day long," she murmured against his lips, just before he grabbed her and hauled her against him, and Sansa felt every hard muscle of this man's incredible body pressed up against her softer form.</p><p>He was relentless as he took her mouth, again and again, his hands in her hair, the kiss almost punishing as his tongue plundered her mouth.</p><p>All-day, Sansa had replayed the best Lily Lancaster sex scenes in her mind, knowing that the man she was falling in love with had written them. She believed that Jaime could deliver on what he'd written, and lord did she want to be the woman on the receiving end of his brilliantly dirty, sexy mind.</p><p>"Sansa, please tell me you want more," he finally said when they were both heaving, wrapped up in one another.</p><p>"Gods, yes, I want more," she said.</p><p>"Thank fuck," he said, and then hauled her into his arms, his hands on her ass as he strode down the hallway to the bedroom, opening the door with his foot. He was a man on a mission as he laid on her on her bed and then ranged himself over her.</p><p>"All bloody day, I've wanted to taste you, kiss you, lick you. Gods, baby, please tell me I can see you, that I can make you feel good," he said, voice raw with how much he wanted her.</p><p>Never in her entire life had Sansa ever felt so wanted, cherished or desired. She nodded, then went up on her elbows.</p><p>"Yes, Jaime, show me. Teach me. Touch me. I want you. Show me how much you want me," she told him.</p><p>He cupped her face, his hand so gentle.</p><p>"My entire life has been building to this moment, with you. I love you," he told her, making her breath hitch.</p><p>"Jaime, this doesn't happen in real life," she said, awed and flooded with love for this man.</p><p>His lips quirked. "Maybe this happens in our real life," he responded.</p><p>Sansa felt her heart trip and fall for this beautiful man.</p><p>"Maybe it does, because gods, I love you as well," she responded and watched his entire face light up.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, Jaime. I'm there."</p><p>"Thank god," he whispered as he kissed her again, this time his hands roaming over her body, stroking and petting, cupping and thrumming. She felt cherished, and yet, as if every nerve ending were alive, the sensations that Jaime created inside her making her mind go blank, the only thing she could do was give into how much she felt.</p><p>Sansa moaned as his fingers pinched and rolled a nipple. Before she could ask for more, his hand was against the skin of her stomach, somehow having worked its way under her blouse and camisole. She felt the pads of his fingers, rougher than her own, skim her flesh, seeking more.</p><p>"Can I take your top off?" he whispered in her ear, tugging on the lobe.</p><p>"Yes," she cried just as his hand found her breast, the bra unclasped. Quick as could be, Jaime had her naked from the waist up.</p><p>He paused as if he wanted to immortalize this moment in their collective memories, gazing at her with such loving adoration that there was no embarrassment at having a man look at her naked for the first time.</p><p>"You're beautiful, love," Jaime breathed, and she gave a little laugh.</p><p>She believed in his eyes; she was. Beautiful to him, and that's all that mattered. She mattered to Jaime.</p><p>"Touch me, Jaime," she said, watching his green eyes darken to gold as the hunger was back.</p><p>He kissed his way down her neck, his hands back on her breasts, cupping and stroking them, thumbing her nipples, rolling the stiff peaks in a way that sent sparks of desire straight to her core. She could feel how wet she was, knowing she had never been this turned on in her entire life.</p><p>She watched as his lips moved lower, to her chest, and then the swell above her breasts, where he paused, eyes locked on hers.</p><p>"If at any moment I do something you don't like, or don't want --- or <em>anything</em>," he emphasized, "You tell me to stop. Promise?"</p><p>Swamped by love for this man, his generous and caring heart, Sansa nodded.</p><p>"Words, love. Tell me," he demanded gently.</p><p>"I promise I will tell you to stop – as much as I will promise to tell you to keep going."</p><p>Jaime grinned, "Gods, this is so hot, Sansa. I can't even describe to you how much I want you."</p><p>She figured it must be part of the whole love at first sight thing – Jaime apparently had a thing for her being a virgin, and she apparently had a thing for an experience alpha male that fell hard and fast.</p><p>She knew they were both so invested in this relationship that should it not work, it would destroy them both. But oh gods, it felt good to be this reckless with her heart. To believe that she could be that woman, that had a man like this, wanting to worship her, to love her, to cherish her.</p><p>Such was the depth of this connection that she managed to grin back at Jaime and then jiggle her boobs, making him growl before he finally took that peak in his mouth and tugged. And sucked. Nipped. Bit.</p><p>Gods, she demanded more than, liking that slight edge of pain and command he wielded so very well.</p><p>"More, please," she said and saw when Jaime got it.</p><p>She didn't want just delicate and soft. She was a woman, and she wanted this man to have her – to take her as he'd written about dozens of times. To fuck her while he made love to her and make this a night they'd never forget.</p><p>"I should have candles and wine and music, but fuck, I want you too badly to wait, baby. Pants off, now," he commanded, and Sansa scrambled to comply, knowingly tugging her tiny thong off, so she was totally nude. She sat up, determined to be bold and saw Jaime still, his shirt gone and his pants halfway down his thighs.</p><p>"Fuck," he whispered and then hurried out of them, leaving him in sexy boxers that hugged his powerful thighs. There was no mistaking that Jaime was a well-endowed man, and Sansa practically panted at the sight of him.</p><p>Then he was back, ranged over her, kissing her again as he rested most of his body weight on his forearms so that only his lips were touching her.</p><p>"I want to kiss and lick and suck that pretty pussy, Sansa," he said, making her shiver.</p><p>"Yes, please."</p><p>He nipped at her lip. "Gods, I love your little pleas. Now lay back, love and let me play," he said, guiding her down onto her bed.</p><p>The shiver was back as he kissed his way down her body, going lower than her breasts, tracing his lips and tongue down her slim stomach, and then over her hip bone until finally, their eyes locked, and Jaime put both hands on her thighs.</p><p>"Open up, love. Let me see you," he murmured.</p><p>She allowed him to spread her wide and saw him suck in a breath, the fierce wave of hunger that he was unable to hide on his face, showing her the need he had for her.</p><p>"Beautiful," he said, and Sansa believed them. Then the blasted man winked at her.</p><p>"And mine. All of this is mine."</p><p>His lips were hungry against hers as his hand cupped her mound, and Jaime's fingers stroked through her wetness, easing a single digit inside her.</p><p>"Jaime," she said, her eyes finding his, knowing he'd be there for her.</p><p>"That's it, baby, just opening you up. You're so tight, Sansa, that tonight I'm just going to finger your pretty little pussy and then make you come on my tongue."</p><p>Those talented fingers knew just how to touch her, his thumb strumming her clit, making her squirm and twist, needing more.</p><p>His words lit that inferno inside her as she trembled.</p><p>"But what about sex?"</p><p>Jaime's smile was sweet and knowing.</p><p>"Baby, we have all the time in the world for sex. We'll have sex, I promise you. But I'm not rushing a fucking thing. I want you to experience everything before we finally make love, Sansa."</p><p>It was the perfect thing to say to her, as she felt herself relax into Jaime and give herself over the sensations he was creating in her, knowing that this was all for her.</p><p>"I love you," she cried as he slid a second finger inside her. She had her hands on his shoulders, holding on to him as he whispered in her ear.</p><p>"So wet for me, darling. I love that you're so responsive, Sansa."</p><p>She fucking moaned, loud and long and then kissed him hard.</p><p>"More," she said as Jaime grinned. Faster than she knew how, he was back between her thighs, but this time, his mouth hovered over her, breath warm.</p><p>"You're so pretty, Sansa," he said, and then leaned down, flattening his tongue and licking through her wetness.</p><p>She swore her eyes rolled back in her head as she arched off the bed and straight into Jaime's mouth.</p><p>"That's it, be as loud as you want, baby. I want it all. Don't hold back," he praised her, working his tongue and a finger back inside her soaked core.</p><p>Sansa didn't even know what to concentrate on, or feel as Jaime feasted on her, his two fingers working in tandem with his uber-talented mouth and tongue. She was shaking and begging and demanding that the man let her come.</p><p>Finally, he took pity on her and sucked her clit into his mouth, then twisted his fingers inside her, making her go off so hard that her entire body tensed and arced and she screamed his name as her orgasm overtook her and she flooded Jaime's mouth with her come.</p><p>Sansa was panting when she felt him rumble out a happy laugh as he kissed his way back up her twitching body. She knew the man would be far too pleased with himself. He nuzzled her neck as Sansa felt herself blush.</p><p>"You are magnificent when you come," he said, as she finally looked at him.</p><p>The smugness was there, and well deserved, but also love and concern.</p><p>"That was incredible," she told him and saw him gloat a bit until she startled him by rolling on top of him, kissing his lips that had just been eating her out. She felt how hard he was, and she knew that Jaime had thought he was noble and sweet when he took sex off the table, but she wanted this man.</p><p>"Sansa," he groaned as she rubbed her wet pussy on his cotton-covered dick.</p><p>"Jaime," she sing-songed back. Then she leaned down and sucked on his neck.</p><p>"I want you. I want to have a lover Jaime. I want to feel a man inside me. I want someone to make love to me. And I want it to be you, right now, when I'm all wet and ready. I know you want me," she said, startling a bit as he rolled them, somehow working his boxers down his body, so she suddenly felt hard male flesh nudging at her entrance.</p><p>"I'm clean. It's been a while, and I've been tested," he said, looking at her.</p><p>Sansa startled a bit, swept up in the moment.</p><p>"I'm on birth control," she responded, feeling him rub his dick through the slick of her core. "God, that feels good," she said, seeking more with her hips, her hands on his back, needing to be closer to him.</p><p>"Last chance to say no, love." His eyes were intense, focused on her and she knew he needed her to say yes.</p><p>"I want this, I want you.”</p><p>"Once I'm inside you, that's it, Sansa. I'm not ever giving you up, baby," he said.</p><p>She wondered if he thought that was a threat because to her, it just sounded like paradise. Like hell she was ever giving this man up.</p><p>"Good. Because once you're inside me, I own this dick," she said, watching his eyes go wide as he let out a laugh.</p><p>"You're the best thing I've ever had in my arms, and I can't wait for a second longer," he said, and she nodded.</p><p>"Now," she said as his lips captured hers in a searing kiss as he worked his way inside. There was a bit of pain and an adjustment. She wouldn't lie and say his dick felt as good as his mouth had earlier. At least not at first. Jaime was a large man, and thick, and so she felt him, deep inside her where he'd come to a halt.</p><p>"Good girl," he praised and then rocked his hips back, withdrawing slightly, then sliding back inside her, until he did it again and again, building a steady rhythm, hitting the spot inside her that had her digging her nails into his back and wrapping her legs around him.</p><p>"Ohhhhhh wow, what is that?" she said, the sensation bombarding her as the man unleashed all his pent up sexual desire on her. He slid his hands around her hips and cupped her ass, changing the angle just slightly, so that she began to let out tiny gasping moans as he pounded into her with long, rhythmic strokes.</p><p>He was dismantling her, rebuilding her, and this need she had for him was clawing at her.</p><p>"That's perfection, love," he said, taking her again and again.</p><p>"Jaime, PLEASE!" she begged as he leaned down, sucked her neck hard, and pinched her clit.</p><p>"Come, NOW, Sansa," he commanded as she detonated in his arms, feeling him grunt and twist as he filled her with his come, spurt after spurt coating her womb.</p><p>She gazed at him, seeing the primal satisfaction on his face as he leaned down to kiss her gently, totally at odds with how he’d just fucked her.</p><p>"That was amazing," she said and saw Jaime preen.</p><p>"You were amazing," he said, rolling them, withdrawing gently, even though she winced. She looked down and saw a smear of blood mixed with both their spendings and wondered if it made her a bit kinky that it was kind of hot.</p><p>Then she glanced back at Jaime and gave a little smile.</p><p>"So it was good for you?"</p><p>His eyes widened as he propped himself up, looking down at her. She was sprawled bonelessly on her back, comfortable in her nudity considering what they'd just done.</p><p>"I've never had sex without a condom before. Never felt a woman like that," he told her, as Sansa realized just how big a moment this was for both of them.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>Jaime gave her a soft grin. "I never wanted to take a chance. I never wanted to have a baby with the woman that wasn't going to be my wife." He paused. "And I wanted to save something for the women I was meant to be with when I met her. Something that would be just hers. So in a way, you're my first as well."</p><p>"Oh, you incredible man," Sansa said, kissing him again. She moaned a bit, this time in pain, and Jaime was quick to rush from the bed, stating she would take a bath and he'd order them food.</p><p>"I don't need to be pampered," she protested, but only a bit. Jaime gave her a look that had her biting her lip.</p><p>“Let me,” he said and she nodded.</p><p>She'd never had someone take care of her like this, although she might have heard Jaime mutter something about his bathroom at the Rock being far more conducive to long bubble baths. She was eager to see this home he called the Rock, wondering what it would be like.</p><p>Then she was in his arms and being lowered into her tub. The man had lit some candles and returned with a glass of wine, saying he'd ordered Thai food and that he was going to a shower in the spare room and clean up.</p><p>Love, fierce and deep welled up inside of her for this man. She caught his hand and knew he must have seen it in her eyes.</p><p>"I love you, Jaime Lannister."</p><p>He gave her a little wink. "I love you, Sansa Stark."</p><p>"No one has ever done this for me, you know," she told him.</p><p>Jaime frowned. "What? Run you a bath?"</p><p>She shook her head. "Love me like you do."</p><p>He stalked back towards her, dropping to his knees, kissing her. "This is just the beginning of our lives together, Sansa. I promise you. No one will ever love you as I do."</p><p>She believed him – believed that she was his one, just like he was hers. Maybe it made her a sappy romantic, and maybe this would all crash and burn around them. But she didn’t think so. She thought that maybe, just maybe, the universe had finally given her everything she’d ever wanted. A man that loved her wholly, fucked her fiercely and pampered her like she was precious. Jaime was everything her romantic heart had ever wanted and she couldn’t wait to see what the rest of their lives had in store for them. Because she was all in with him and this their forever love.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up Next</p><p>I promise - Sunday night dinner at the Rock. With Jaime's 'elderly' father. *snorts*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. “This is not a home! It’s a castle!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaime shows Sansa Casterly Rock</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Lannisport: Sunday morning – Jaime</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Waking up before Sansa proved much more useful than having to search her out as Jaime had the previous morning. He slipped out of bed, used the bathroom and brushed his teeth and then managed to get back in bed beside her, all without waking her up, making him quite proud of himself.</p><p>This was something new for Jaime – living with a woman, and he was finding out just how much he enjoyed it. Even when he'd been in a committed relationship, he'd rarely, if ever, spent the entire night with a woman, which had told him everything he'd needed to know about how he felt about those past relationships.</p><p>No one had been Sansa. No one had been the woman he’d been waiting for his entire life.</p><p>Now back in Sansa's warm bed, her in his arms, he allowed the pure joy he was feeling at finding her consume him. He had really, truly done it. There had been times when Jaime had doubted his resolve, and he knew that his father worried about him and the Lannister legacy. Passing the Rock onto Joffrey wasn’t a suitable option and they both knew it.</p><p>But Jaime had held firm and now he had the woman he was meant to be with in his arms.</p><p>Typically weekends were a time for sleeping in, and he relished it. Jaime could work for fifteen or sixteen hours straight when a story gripped him, but he was a man that appreciated time to relax.</p><p>But he had a feeling that the woman he was in love with didn't allow herself too many days where she wasn't going at the crack of dawn. He'd seen what a hard worker Sansa was, and coupled with the gym in the basement, and he knew that she was always on the move.</p><p>One of the things Jaime liked best about being a writer, about his career, was that he didn't have to abide by anyone's schedule or timetable for the most part. Sure there were book tours and events, and when he'd been a consultant on the movie, he'd been a bit more scheduled.</p><p>But by and large, his time was his. As long as he produced, his agent and his publisher didn’t hassle him too much.</p><p>Jaime had a feeling that his life was about to change. He could hardly see Sansa allowing him to sleep in when she was working hard at the bookshop. And more incredulous, Jaime found he wanted to be near her when she did. He could see their life together – how it would all fit. And it was all so tantalizingly close.</p><p>For now, though, he had her all to himself on this perfect Sunday morning.</p><p>Sansa stirred slightly, and he took a moment to gaze at her.</p><p>She loved him.</p><p>Sansa Stark loved <em>him</em>.</p><p>His dreamgirl, the person he'd been searching for his entire life, loved him.</p><p>It was incredible, really.</p><p>Memories of the night before washed over him in waves and it wasn’t just about the sex or being the first, and what Jaime hoped was the only man to ever be with her like that. It was about the connection he’d felt to her.</p><p>She'd just about broken him when she'd claimed that no one had ever pampered her or loved her as he did when he’d ran her that bath and ordered food for the two of them.</p><p>Jaime had vowed then and there that he would make it his mission in life to ensure that she would feel how much he loved her every day. She’d be treated like a queen and she would never doubt how much he cared.</p><p>He’d seen his father do it with his mother. Robert did it with Cersei. And Tyrion doted upon Shae.</p><p>After she’d soaked in her bath and Sansa had emerged wearing a short robe and settled into the couch, where they'd ate Thai food and talked, kissed and cuddled before he'd brought her back to bed.</p><p>She'd fallen asleep in his arms, and Jaime knew that this was it for him. She was it for him.</p><p>He wanted to marry Sansa, to have children with her, to build a life together. They could split their time between Lannisport and the Rock, and maybe, when they were ready, buy a bigger house in the city to hopefully accommodate their growing family.</p><p>Best of all, Jaime knew that his family would accept her into their lives. They might have more money than anyone else in Westeros, but the Lannisters were a tight-knit group. Through Cersei's marriage, their family included the three Baratheon brothers and now would expand yet again to welcome Sansa and Rickon Stark into the fold.</p><p>"What are you thinking about?" she asked, as Jaime glanced down to see her awake, a contented look on her face.</p><p>She had to be sore from their lovemaking the day before, and as badly as he wanted her, Jaime was going to do this right. She was so precious to him, and there was no rush to have her again. He had his entire life to make love to this woman.</p><p>He smiled down at her.</p><p>"You. Us. This. How incredible it is that I found you."</p><p>Jaime watched the blush bloom across her cheeks, loving how she reached out to cup his face. He needed to shave, for his father would blister him if he showed up scruffy for dinner, but for now, there was nothing, and nowhere Jaime needed to be in the world but right here with Sansa.</p><p>"It is rather incredible isn’t it? Imagine writing a novel about this?" she snickered as Jaime's eyebrows wiggled.</p><p>"Oh, my love, you have no idea how much of our lives will become the inspiration for Lily Lancaster."</p><p>Her eyes lit in excitement. "Really?"</p><p>"Of course. This is peak romance, Sansa. And you've kick-started my muse in ways that are hard to describe."</p><p>"What's it like, to write a novel?" she asked.</p><p>Deeply touched by her question and seeing the keen interest in her eyes, Jaime settled them more comfortably so that they could look at one another but still be touching. He loved having her in his arms, feeling a part that had been missing all these years settle inside him.</p><p>"For me, it generally starts with a single image or plot point. Maybe a song I've heard, or something I see. I get a character and go from there. Then I think about what the angst point or what the drama of the story is going to be. And then I just sit down and build the world. Location, friends, family, occupation. Do they have a pet? Any weird hang-ups? Tattoes? Are the rich or poor? Do they have siblings? Do they love their job or hate it?"</p><p>Jaime loved describing all of this to her, seeing how much she loved it.</p><p>"So is it the same writing romance and writing mystery novels?"</p><p>Her interest in his work, in his passion, ignited something fierce inside of Jaime. He wondered if Sansa would ever want to beta-read his work, help him with his plots and storylines, and debate endlessly with him about his thoughts for different scenes and problems. Suddenly needing to know, he had to ask.</p><p>"Sansa, I would love to have you help me with my work. Being a writer is often misconceived as a lonely and solitary profession. But my work, my stories, well I am a better writer when I have someone I can bounce ideas off of. Someone who cares about my characters and who will put up with my moodiness and my demands. Someone who is willing to read something I've written and tell me truthfully if it's good or if it's shite."</p><p>Her blue eyes blazed bright, and she was nodding before he even finished.</p><p>"Jaime, I would love to do that! Are you sure? I mean, I didn't want to overstep, but even the other night when you showed me your outlines for your new romance series, I had all these thoughts in my head, and I just wanted to tell them to you. But I do not want to crowd you or be too pushy."</p><p>Utterly delighted by her, and by them, by how well they fit, Jaime was nodding and laughing and then kissing her as he pulled her on top of him, loving how she just fit with him in every possible way.</p><p>"Sansa, I would like nothing more than to have you by my side as I continue to write."</p><p>She captured his lips in a searing kiss, which he extended before she laughing rolled out of his arms and told him it was time to work out. Eager to do so with her, he all but leapt from the bed, tugging her back into his arms.</p><p>"I just need to ask about last night," he started to say, seeing the understanding dawn in her eyes. He hoped to god it hadn’t been too much for her.</p><p>Her smile erased any doubts he had.</p><p>"Jaime, it was one of the best nights of my life. I'm sure that very, very few virgins experience anything like what I did. I loved every moment and everything we did. I'm just a little sore, but perhaps tonight, after we get home from the Rock, we can make love again."</p><p>Jaime rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>"About that," he started to say.</p><p>She arched an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"What if we spent the night there? You could pack a bag, and I could get some more of my things, and I'll drive you into Lannisport tomorrow morning. But it might be nice not to have to drive home after dinner."</p><p>He saw her all but melt at his suggestion and wondered how she would react to his family's remarkable home. Casterly Rock had been called the single more impressive home in Westeros. It could be imposing for some people, who'd never been there before, but Jaime thought Sansa would love it. And he wanted time to show it to Sansa, and hoped that she would love it as much as he did.</p><p>"I'd love that," she said.</p><p>"Great. Perhaps we can go in a bit early, leave here around noon?"</p><p>Sansa nodded, gathering her work out gear.</p><p>"How far away is it? You've never really said."</p><p>"Oh, about half an hour."</p><p>Sansa paused and gave him a look.</p><p>"There are some impressive homes out that way, Jaime."</p><p>He knew she wasn't as familiar with the Westerlands as he was, obviously, but everyone had heard of the neighbourhood where the Rock was. Not that the Rock was in a 'neighbourhood' per se.</p><p>Most of the homes there had several private acres, built along the Sunset Sea coastline, and were impressive in their own right. It was some of the swankiest real estate in all of Westereos and they both knew it.</p><p>"There are. But try to keep in mind where I live, is just a home, Sansa like anywhere else," Jaime said, downplaying it for a little longer.</p><p>He wanted her unimpeded reaction to the Rock so he wouldn't give anything away.</p><p>She gave him a slow nod and then threw a pair of shorts at him.</p><p>"Get moving, Lannister. Time to see if you can keep up."</p><p>With that, she all but sashayed out of the room, leaving Jaime to scramble to catch her and delighted by their morning already.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Casterly Rock: Sunday – Sansa </span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Admittedly she hadn't known Jaime long, but Sansa could tell he was decidedly off about this visit to his family.</p><p>Not that Sansa thought for a moment that he didn't want her there, at dinner tonight, for he'd made it more than evident that he was excited to take this next big step in their relationship. The meeting the family step. Since Jaime already knew Rickon, that was done on her side.</p><p>But when she'd mentioned the size and luxury of the houses where he and his father lived, he'd clammed up tighter than a drum.</p><p>Sansa wasn't blind to how successful Jaime was, and she knew that the Lannister family was one of the oldest and most established families in Westeros. But most of the interviews that she'd seen Jaime do over the years, he'd downplayed his connection to his wealthy family.</p><p>And aside from the expensive vehicles and his impressive wardrobe and perhaps the fact that Jaime didn't seem even to know how to boil water, he was a shockingly down to earth man who'd settled into her tiny house with surprising ease and comfort.</p><p>Surely if he were used to something more, that wouldn't have been so easy, would it?</p><p>When she'd tried to ask what they could bring, Jaime had shot down every idea she'd had until she glared at him and said she wasn't showing up empty-handed.</p><p>"Jaime, it would be so rude to show up with nothing!"</p><p>How could he not think of <em>ANYTHING </em>she could bring to this dinner?</p><p>"Dessert!" he'd cried, almost triumphantly. "I'm sure there is a bakery open or a market where we could buy something," he'd said as she'd stared at him, incredulous.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Jaime, I can make dessert. What does your father like? Pie? Cake? Chocolate? Something tart?"</p><p>"You're going to bake something?" he'd asked, looking at her like she'd grown a third head.</p><p>They had been in the kitchen after their workout, and Sansa had been busy gazing at her handsome lover while she sipped coffee. Jaime was many, many things, but good in the kitchen was not one of them. It was like he didn't even know how to shop!</p><p>She laughed.</p><p>"Yes, Jaime, I'm going to bake something. We have a few hours until we have to go. Plenty of time. So what does your father like best?"</p><p>Before he could even answer, her eyes lit. She'd make her go to Bittersweet Chocolate Tart with a raspberry gelee. It was relatively simple, easy to transport, didn't take forever to set and best of all, a truly knock-out dessert.</p><p>"Does he like chocolate?"</p><p>Jaime nodded as he perched on a stool at the island, content to help when he could as he drank coffee and watched her bake, telling her funny stories about both his siblings.</p><p>It was clear he was the peacemaker between the two and that he loved both dearly. Sansa envied how close Jaime was to his family. There was tragedy with his mother's death, but it seemed that her death had only brought the rest of the Lannister family closer.</p><p>"They're loud and obnoxious, and they'll probably ask you a million personal questions that are far too invasive. But they mean well, and they care. And once you're part of their pack, well, that's it. They'd go to war for you, die for you."</p><p>"Jaime, they sound wonderful," Sansa said, meaning it.</p><p>She loved big, loud, messy families, and Jaime's sounded like just that.</p><p>When she finally slid the tart into the fridge to cool, she had just under an hour to make herself presentable for dinner with Jaime's family. He insisted that the dress code was casual chic, to which she'd rolled her eyes.</p><p>The man had far more fashion sense than she did and she hoped she could come up with something that came close to what he'd most likely wear.</p><p>She eventually settled on a black blouse, grey cigarette pants, strappy black stilettos and a black blazer. She styled her long hair into beachy waves and added a touch of pink blush and gloss to make those features pop, then grabbed her one nice purse and her sunglasses, meeting Jaime in the front foyer of her little house.</p><p>When she saw him, she stopped dead in her tracks, wondering if she had drool running down her face. It was as if they'd coordinated outfits, for he had on a dark grey striped suit with a black sweater, his blond hair perfectly coifed, and aviator sunglasses on his face.</p><p>He let out a whistle, to which Sansa blushed and then she returned the compliment. It was sometimes hard to believe that all this male goodness was hers.</p><p>"Darling, you look stunning," he said, his voice so reverent that Sansa couldn't help but believe him. Jaime's feelings for her were real – as real as her feelings for him.</p><p>"You clean up pretty nicely as well, lover," she said, adoring that she could finally use that term. She had a lover!</p><p>He pulled her into his arms, nuzzling at her neck, making her both achy and giggly as she let the joy of the moment wash over her. She was going to meet her boyfriend's family!</p><p>Before meeting Jaime, Sansa had been jaded about men. She'd read so many books where the main female protagonist had gone through a series of awful boyfriends, all of whom seemed to be allergic to commitment and had left them weepy and broken hearted.</p><p>And her woeful dating history hadn't done much to curb that long-held view that so many romance novels only seemed to reinforce.</p><p>Until Jaime Lannister had waltzed into her bookshop on a rainy Tuesday night and swept her off her feet.</p><p>Jaime wasn't anything like those horrible men she’d read about. The man had thrown himself headfirst into this relationship, and if anything, was even more invested than she was. Or at least he had been. At this point, she was all in with this man and equally committed to this relationship.</p><p>"Ready for the inquisition?" he murmured into her ear while his lips did wicked things to her neck.</p><p>"Yes," she said, all but clinging to him. She loved that Jaime seemed to want to touch her and kiss her all the time. The man was insatiable, and she was all for it.</p><p>Jaime chuckled softly, finally letting her go, so Sansa could make sure Sock's had enough food for the evening as he grabbed her overnight bag.</p><p>She wondered about this house that Jaime shared with his father, hoping it was big enough that it didn't feel like she was intruding on them. Or that they were interrupting him. The last thing she needed was for Jaime’s father to hear them having sex!</p><p>Sansa desperately wanted Jaime, again, and had hoped for a repeat performance tonight, but it would be awkward if his father's room were close to Jaime's.</p><p>The weather was perfect as Jaime loaded his SUV, the sun bright on this fall day, and Sansa knew she was in for a treat. She hadn't ventured far outside of Lannisport in the year and a half she'd live here, and she was excited to see a new part of the Westerlands with Jaime as her tour guide.</p><p>They talked as they drove, finding they had a never-ending list of topics to discuss and no worries about running out of exciting and engaging things to chat about.</p><p>Of course, the closer they go to the sea, the more spread out and elegant the homes became until Sansa began to get a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>When she'd imagined Jaime sharing a home with his father, she'd pictured something classic but elegant, perhaps four or five bedrooms situated on a lovely, manicured acre of property.</p><p>Nothing that would be too fancy or that anyone would call a mansion.</p><p>But the further they drove, the bigger the houses became until they were so large that they seemed obscured behind tall fences and large, mature trees.</p><p>"Jaime, where are we?"</p><p>She gave him a look after they'd gone a solid five minutes without spotting another house. Or a mansion. Estate?</p><p>Sansa had no idea what to call the homes they had most recently passed, but it was clear they were a hell of a long way from her tiny heritage home in Old Lannisport.</p><p>He reached for her hand and kissed it as he turned into a driveway that had an impressive gate blocking the entrance, flanked by two huge stone lions. There was a golden plaque that read <em>Casterly Rock</em>.</p><p>"My home, Sansa," Jaime responded, his smile somewhat uncertain.</p><p>Sansa swallowed hard, the butterflies in her stomach beating hard. She knew Jaime had money – knew he was a Lannister.</p><p>But this? She hadn't even seen his house, and she knew it would be nothing like what she'd imagined.</p><p>The gates slid open on their own, and there was silence in the car, marking how important this moment was. Sansa recalled how Jaime had said he'd never brought a woman home before. He was forty-six years old and one of the most successful men in the country, handsome and well-spoken, funny, kind and charming. And she was the first woman he'd brought to Casterly Rock. This was monumental!</p><p>She squeezed his hand because as much as she wanted to be upset at him for not warning her, she knew that he was worried.</p><p>About what, she wasn't sure.</p><p>That she would reject his home, or that she would love it more than him?</p><p>That she would see him for the wealthy man he was, and not the loving and delightful boyfriend, he was?</p><p> Had Jaime been burned before by a woman with him only for his wealth?</p><p>She didn't know, and she would ask him all those questions and more. But not yet. For now, she held his hand as he guided the SUV up the long and winding treed driveway through manicured lawns that looked more like a park or a golf course than a private residence.</p><p>Suddenly, the trees gave way to an even more expansive lawn, with a fountain, statutes and more topiary than Sansa had ever seen, along with a massive structure that looked like a castle. Or a museum. Or some combination of both. She felt her jaw drop as she took it all in.</p><p>"Welcome to Casterly Rock, love," Jaime said quietly.</p><p>She turned to him, her mind reeling.</p><p>"Jaime, this isn't a home. This is …. This is …. I don't even know what this is!"</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck as he parked the SUV, and Sansa noticed that two people were waiting for them. One was wearing what could only be called a butler's uniform, while the other was dressed in expensive-looking slacks, a blue chambray shirt and soft leather shoes.</p><p>That man was imposing.</p><p>He was elegant, tall, and regal. He had piercing green eyes and sandy blond hair and looked like an older and more severe, yet no less handsome version of the man she had fallen in love with.</p><p>Before Sansa could say anything, someone opened her door.</p><p>The older man, Jaime's father, Sansa assumed, was holding out his hand for her.</p><p>He had a smile on his face, but it was guarded as if he were assessing her.</p><p>Sansa felt her chin notch up. No one, not even Jaime's clearly <strong><em>not</em></strong> elderly father, would make her feel unwelcome.</p><p>"Sansa Stark, I presume. A pleasure," Tywin said, his voice deep and commanding.</p><p>Sansa shot Jaime a glare, noting he looked miserable and then put her hand in Tywin's, allowing him to draw her from the vehicle.</p><p>Then she just stood there and stared at the massive building in front of her, all but dismissing the man next to her. She didn't care how powerful and wealthy Tywin was. Her mind was reeling.</p><p>How could one family own such a place? And claim it as their home?</p><p>She felt Jaime reach her, his hand on her back, and for a moment, she leaned back into him, feeling him shudder out a breath.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I …."</p><p>She spun, humiliation waring with confusion.</p><p>"Did you mean to make a fool out of me?"</p><p>Jaime's face was stricken as he shook his head.</p><p>"Gods, no, Sansa."</p><p>She waved a hand, almost frantically behind her.</p><p>"You couldn't have given me some warning. Said something like, <em>"Oh, and by the way, I own a freaking castle!"</em></p><p>Before Jaime could respond, Sansa turned and saw Tywin standing there, eyes boring into them.</p><p>"And what's up with the elderly father routine? I'll eat my shoe if that man has ever been called elderly a day in his life, Jaime."</p><p>Suddenly out of steam, Sansa felt the tears prick her eyes, just as Tywin's voice lanced out like a dagger.</p><p>"Jaime, what in seven hells is going on?"</p><p>It was clear that the 'elderly' Lannister wasn't happy with his son.</p><p>Jaime reached for her, but Sansa batted him away, her heart feeling bruised. She saw the pain on Jaime's face when she did that, and while it made her heart ache, she was too messed up to offer him comfort. And she was angry at him. He had said nothing to her about any of this.</p><p>"I think I made a mistake," she said quietly and watched as the man she loved, the man she thought she had the most romantic fairy tale romance with, all but crumple in front of her.</p><p>Then, Jaime straightened and pinned her with those green eyes she loved, so much emotion in them she didn't know what to make of all of this.</p><p>"No. Clearly, I made a mistake, keeping this from you, but I had my reasons. And you will listen to them because they are good reasons. Valid reasons. And it changes nothing. I love you, Sansa. You are the one I've been waiting for my entire life and the one I want to build a life with. I see a future, with you, by my side.”</p><p>Sansa said nothing, shocked by the passion of Jaime’s words, his clear love for her, and his belief in them.</p><p>“So you will stay, and hear me out. And if you hear my reasons, and you disagree, or can't forgive me, then if you still want, I'll take you home," Jaime said, voice strong but with the slight hint of a plea. There was a tremor there, as if he were afraid she was going to reject him.</p><p>She could already feel her resolve crumbling. She could see how much Jaime cared for her – loved her. She knew this. He had to have a good reason for not telling her he lived in a castle, didn’t he?</p><p>"Please, love. Let me explain," Jaime murmured, stepping closer to her.</p><p>He held out his hand, and she hesitated for only a moment before taking it. Jaime drew her into his arms, shuddering.</p><p>"Baby, I'm so sorry. Please let me explain," he said again and again when she was pressed up against his chest.</p><p>She nodded, sniffling a bit.</p><p>Maybe she was naïve, but she didn't believe Jaime meant to hurt her. Or humiliate her. And she was sensitive to these things. As much as they loved one another, they still had a lot to learn about each other.</p><p>"Alright, I'll listen," she said, pulling back slightly.</p><p>She saw the relief, pure and sweet, on Jaime's face and knew that he hadn't meant to her hurt, which eased some of her worries. She slipped his hand into hers and glanced around, noting they were alone.</p><p>"I think we scared them away," she said frowning.</p><p>"My father will give us space. Can I show you around my home while we talk?" Jaime asked, still slightly tentative.</p><p>She looked around again, now in wonder, and shook her head. "How can this belong to one family?"</p><p>His laugh was warm and soothed the worst of her hurt.</p><p>"It's a lot, I know, but it's been in our family for generations. The eldest son inherits it and runs the Rock using the massive trust fund established over the years. It's both a pleasure and a burden."</p><p>"And to think I was worried your father might overhear us making love," she muttered.</p><p>He was laughing as they began to walk when the implications of his words hit her full force. She stopped, suddenly, and Jaime did as well, frowning again.</p><p>"What's wrong?" he asked. She turned to him, looking at him straight on.</p><p>"You said the eldest son inherits the Rock?"</p><p>He nodded. "Yeah."</p><p>"So this will all be yours one day?"</p><p>He gave her a lopsided grin that did something to her insides.</p><p>"Well, I was sort of hoping it would be ours."</p><p>She felt her jaw drop again. Jaime had spoken about loving her forever and doing this for the rest of their lives, but it hit her then. This man really was all in. He loved her. And he wanted to share his incredible life with her.</p><p>Now he was watching her, wary and on edge because of her initial reaction to his home. His fantastic, amazing, mind-blowing home. His home that he wanted to be <em>their </em>home.</p><p>"And our son?" she asked softly, hoping he understood what she was saying. She was so in love with him, that she knew she could never walk away.</p><p>She saw when his eyes went all intense and stormy, and his head bobbed as he swallowed hard, drawing her closer, framing her face with his hands so that she could only see Jaime.</p><p>"Yeah, love. Our son will inherit the Rock one day."</p><p>"What if all we have is daughters?" she asked, heart beating faster.</p><p>He chuckled softly.</p><p>"If all we have is daughters, then Cersei's eldest will get the Rock. It's archaic and asinine, but the trust is absolute."</p><p>Sansa nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>"Because I wanted you to fall in love with just me. Just Jaime."</p><p>Her heart all but melted. There was nothing more to say. She could see the truth stamped across his handsome face.</p><p>"I do love just Jaime."</p><p>He smiled softly at her, stroking her cheeks.</p><p>"I love your house in Lannisport, Sansa. I love the bookshop. I love visiting Aemon. And I love the Rock. These are all parts of me. And I knew that when I met the one, she'd understand that. Yes, we have a ridiculous amount of money. And my father will probably insist on some stupid prenup agreement, to which I will tell him to piss off. But I knew when I found you, when I found the woman that was meant to be mine, that the Rock wouldn't be a boon or a burden to her – she would love it as I did and know it was part of our duty and part of our family."</p><p>Sansa thought about his words, what they meant – and what it truly meant to be the woman in Jaime's life. Nothing would ever be the same. She knew if she wanted, she'd never have to work another day in her life. Not that she wanted that at all. But running the Rock was a huge responsibility. Jaime's career was at its pinnacle. And the bookstore required long hours and hard work.</p><p>"Do you honestly think we can do this? The Rock, your career, my bookstore? And us? Have a family one day, Jaime?"</p><p>He leaned down and captured her lips, drawing her closer to him, so that she wrapped her arms around him and clung, losing herself in this man.</p><p>"My Sansa, I think we can have it all," he said, voice full of conviction.</p><p>She grinned. "Well, so do I. So show me the Rock, Jaime, because apparently, I'll be spending some time here."</p><p>His laughter was everything as he slipped his hand back into hers and eagerly led her up the steps and into the castle that was apparently now going to be her home.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up Next</p><p>A tour of the Rock, a meeting with the Great Lion and then the Lannisters arrive. And Stannis and Melisandre, and Rickon and Shireen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. “Oh, you’ll do!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Lannisters all arrive at Casterly Rock</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Casterly Rock – Sansa</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, more dazed than anything else, Sansa stood on the balcony of Jaime's room, gazing at the Sunset Sea, with her lover's arms wrapped around her. She leaned back into him, adoring having his strong arms around her, his chin resting on her shoulder.</p><p>Sansa had met the staff that worked at the Rock, including the Lannister's beloved cook, Shiera, who'd thanked Sansa for the chocolate tart she’d baked. The two women eagerly exchanged recipe ideas, and Shiera promised that any time Sansa wanted to cook, she was welcome in the kitchen. A kitchen that was twice the size of Sansa's entire house. That tour alone took at least half an hour.</p><p>"No wonder you can't even boil water or know what a raw potato looks like," Sansa muttered, watching the housekeeper dote on Jaime, while her lover sat at the huge island and let himself be pampered.</p><p>“Oh, I’m so happy my boy finally found love. And this one – so beautiful,” Shiera said, making Sansa blush, but feeling even more welcome by the moment.</p><p>“And she cooks,” Shiera announced triumphantly.</p><p>The Rock was even more impressive up close, as they'd walked through it, and Sansa knew she'd get lost more than once if she ever tried to go somewhere by herself. She jokingly asked if they had maps for the Rock, to which Jaime swung her around in his arms, promising her she’d get used to it.</p><p>“Plus it’s an awesome place for hide and seek.”</p><p>Jaime gave her a wink, and she swore her heart swelled even more, so much love for this man. She could see their life here, and in town, in both places, as they made a life together.</p><p>“I can only imagine,” she said, a bit choked up imagine Jaime chasing their babies through the halls of the Rock – the giggles and happiness. She wanted that – oh gods, she wanted this life.</p><p>There were two wings, each with several bedrooms, and each Lannister man had a wing to himself. Jaime's set of rooms blew Sansa's mind, for they were larger than most suburban houses.</p><p>There was a wine cellar, an indoor and outdoor pool, a sauna, a functioning ballroom, two dining halls, formal sitting rooms, a study, libraries, a labyrinth of rooms in the basement, a media room, a games room. The list went on and on. And they hadn't even been outside!</p><p>And that didn't even begin to do justice to the antiques and the artwork and the sculptures that adorned the hallways and the rooms in which Jaime had taken her. The Rock was truly a stunning private residence and all of it would be Jaime’s. Or theirs.</p><p> And if they were to have a son, he'd be a Lannister, and he'd be expected to run Casterly Rock. It was mind-boggling, and yet …</p><p>Sansa loved it. She honestly, truly loved every part of the Rock. Including Jaime's private wing.</p><p>Besides the imposing California King bed with the ornate headboard, the best part of Jaime's rooms was the massive balcony that overlooked the Sunset Sea.</p><p>"So, is this all?" she asked with a snicker.</p><p>Sometime between the first and the third hour of the tour, Sansa had given up trying to keep her reactions under control.</p><p>The Rock was unrivalled when it came to its size, grandeur and sheer luxury. And it was now her home. She knew it. Jaime knew it. Everyone in his life knew it. She'd found her prince, and he'd literally brought her home to his castle.</p><p>Jaime chuckled against her ear, nipping at her.</p><p>"Behave."</p><p>His arms tightened on her, holding her close.</p><p>Although her entire world had just been tilted on its foundations learning about Casterly Rock, this was really what mattered. Jaime. This man who was holding her, who loved her, who wanted to build a life with her. Sure, she hadn't been expecting <em>this,</em> but as they'd walked through the Rock, Sansa realized she loved that Jaime had such a connection to his history and to his family.</p><p>And so would their children. It wasn't hard to imagine raising children here – seeing them run through the hallways and have their grandfather around, and cousins. Family. A huge, loud, messy family.</p><p>It was what Sansa missed the most about losing her parents and her older brother. That sense of family, of belonging.</p><p>Jaime was giving her that, with himself, and the Rock and all of this history of the Lannisters.</p><p>She turned her head, so their lips met, the kiss a promise of what was to come. Sansa had imagined all the places Jaime and her could make love throughout the Rock during their tour.</p><p>"What are you thinking?" he murmured, kissing her cheek and then moving to her ear as she pressed closer to him, the moan escaping as he found a sensitive spot on her neck and sucked. Hard.</p><p>"That no woman has been in that bed and how much I want you," she stated, voice breathy.</p><p>Jaime growled and then hauled her into his arms, striding across the room as she giggled. He put her on the bed and was ranged over her, love and desire on his face when the knock sounded.</p><p>"Go away," Jaime yelled, clearly frustrated at being interrupted.</p><p>Sansa laughed at how upset he was.</p><p>They heard the muffled voice through the door.</p><p>"Sir, your father, requests that you and Ms. Stark meet him in the library before your siblings arrive for dinner," Gerald said, making Jaime roll off of her and curse as he stared at the ceiling in exasperation.</p><p>"Jaime, it's not that bad," Sansa said, laughing at his pout.</p><p>He eyed her; one brow arched.</p><p>"We're being cock blocked by my father."</p><p>Sansa moved so that she was propped up on Jaime's chest, her long hair forming a curtain, trapping them in their little bubble. She leaned down and kissed his neck while her hands traced the hard plains of his chest, loving that this man was all hers. Because that was what Sansa had realized during the tour.</p><p>Jaime was hers and she was his.</p><p>Maybe she hadn’t believed in the one when she’d first met Jaime, but she was a believer now.</p><p>She felt Jaime groan as she found a spot on his body that made him arch up into her, his hands on her hips as she squiggled on him.</p><p>“You’re killing me, darling.”</p><p>She laughed, loving this new found feminine power she’d discovered. </p><p>"Jaime, we made quite the spectacle when we arrived. He's probably worried."</p><p>Jaime snorted and gave her a look.</p><p>"He's a meddler, Sansa. He's been waiting my entire adult life for me to find a woman and do my duty, and now that I’ve found you, he wants to grill you."</p><p>Sansa thought about that, even more impressed that Jaime had held true to his belief in his 'one' with a prize like the Rock up for grabs.</p><p>"And now that you've found her, he wants to know her."</p><p>"Don't be logical," he pouted, making Sansa roll her eyes at him, just as she tickled him so that he grabbed her and fit his long body over hers.</p><p>"Bad, bad, girl," he purred into her ear.</p><p>Sansa felt how hard his dick was, pressed against her ass. And oh gods, she wanted him – wanted him badly. But she also had some empathy for Tywin, who had been waiting a very long time for his son to fall in love. Still, Jaime made an excellent argument for them to stay in his bed for the rest of the afternoon, hidden away from everyone else.</p><p>She moaned into the kiss and pressed her ass back against him as his hand reached out and cupped a breast, thumbing her nipple as another knock sounded, this time even more persistent than the last time.</p><p>"Please, Master Jaime. He insists!"</p><p>Jaime groaned and closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing. "I'm going to be hard for the rest of the day, knowing how much I want to love you in my bed."</p><p>There was something so delightfully wonderful about being wanted and loved so fiercely by this man that Sansa couldn't help herself. She leaned closer and nipped at him. "We have all night, love. Here, in your bed. And a lifetime, right?"</p><p>Jaime's eyes lit as he nodded.</p><p>"That's what you promised me. A lifetime, Jaime."</p><p>"Fucking hells, I love you so much," he said, kissing her hard.</p><p>Then he yelled that they'd be down in ten minutes.</p><p>"They're so fucking nosy," Jaime was muttering as they straightened their clothing and freshened up.</p><p>Personally, Sansa thought it endearing how much his father wanted to meet her.</p><p>"Well, we are going to be living with him. At least part-time, right?" Sansa had told Jaime unequivocally that she wasn't giving up her house in Old Lannisport, and he'd readily agreed. They'd spend weekdays in town and then come to the Rock for the weekend.</p><p>Jaime gave her a look. "The man is relentless, Sansa. Trust me when I tell you, no one says no to him."</p><p>Sansa thought about that as she applied new lip gloss and brushed out her hair. "But you did."</p><p>"What?" Jaime was leaning against the sink, watching her. His bathroom was so big and so luxurious she had stumbled a bit when she'd entered it.</p><p>Sansa shrugged, meeting his eyes in the mirror. "You stood up to him. Said no. I can't imagine there weren't dozens upon dozens of women over the years who wanted this." She made a gesture at their surroundings.</p><p>Jaime frowned. "When I was twenty-one, I had a girlfriend in university. I thought I was in love with her, thought we could be something."</p><p>Sansa paused, eyes locked on Jaime. He gave a little shrug.</p><p>"We were at a friend's house, a pool party, and I overheard her talking with her friends about how bad a kisser I was, but that she'd put up with it to be the new mistress of the Rock. I believe her exact words were, I can put up with a bad kisser to be the next mistress of Casterly Rock."</p><p>"Oh, Jaime, I'm so sorry. She sounds awful."</p><p>He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I'm not a saint, Sansa, and I've never pretended to be one. After that, I enjoyed myself. I liked women, and they liked me. But I held myself back. I was always very upfront with them as to what I could and could not offer them. You'd be surprised how many tucked tail and ran when they knew they'd never see the Rock."</p><p>With a far better understanding of why Jaime had kept the Rock from her for a few days, Sansa wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>"I'm sorry. It must be hard not to know if someone wants you for you or for what you can give them."</p><p>He nodded, twisting a strand of hair on his finger.</p><p>"But with you, it was me. Just me. I saw it the moment I walked into your shop. You were interested in me. And then, as we went on our dates, it was as if you didn't even know about the Rock. And it was so freeing, so lovely that I just … I wanted you here. I could see you here. That first night I met you. I came home and told my entire family about you. it was never about keeping the Rock from you because the moment I saw you, I knew you would be its new mistress."</p><p>Sansa swore her heart was going to melt right out of her chest.</p><p>"I loved how you wanted to know me, Sansa. The man, the author, the lover. It wasn't about my wealth or where we'd live. I love your house in town, and I love the life we are building there. And somehow, we'll find a way to make my father happy, with his endless demands."</p><p>"You love him very much," Sansa murmured to him.</p><p>Jaime grinned. "I do. Even when he's a pain in my arse."</p><p>She answered his grin with one of her own, putting down her lip-gloss and fitting her hand into his.</p><p>“So I have to ask,” she started to say as Jaime glanced at her. “What’s up with telling me your father was elderly? Is it because he’s so handsome? Were you worried I’d fall for him?”</p><p>Jaime’s mouth dropped open as Sansa kept her face serene, getting a little bit of payback for being blindsided earlier.</p><p>Her lover started to sputter.</p><p>“He’s … you think he’s handsome? My father? <em>Him</em>?”</p><p>Jaime sounded incredulous, as Sansa hummed and nodded. “Oh yes. If he were even a few years younger…”</p><p>She didn’t even get a chance to finish her sentence before Jaime had her in his arms, holding her tightly, green eyes blazing.</p><p>“Sansa are you serious?” he asked, worry and confusion there.</p><p>She knew she could drag it out a bit longer, and maybe Jaime deserved it, but she’d had her fun.</p><p>So instead, she nodded slowly, and then smiled, before kissing Jaime hard. “He is a handsome man, Jaime. But I have eyes only for you.”</p><p>The relief that shuddered through Jaime was palpable.</p><p>“Do not tell him that, my love. He’ll shamelessly flirt with you and I’d hate to have to hurt him,” Jaime growled, clearly not liking that idea.</p><p>"Well, let's not keep him waiting any longer."</p><p>"You know they call him the Great Lion, right? The man thinks he can have anything he wants,” Jaime muttered, shaking his head.</p><p>Sansa laughed at this family she was fast falling in love with. They were nothing like those from the North, nothing like what she was used to. But she was coming to realize that maybe, just maybe, that was a very good thing. Because, as Jaime said – once you were part of the Lannister pride, you were all the way in. And all Sansa had ever wanted was a big, messy, happy family.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Casterly Rock – Jaime</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They entered his father's study hand in hand, although Jaime could tell Sansa was nervous, despite her teasing him about his handsome father. He'd dumped a hell of a lot on her today, and for a moment, he'd been afraid he'd grossly miscalculated with keeping the Rock from her. It had never been about lying to her – but to enjoy having the woman he loved fell in love with the man he was.</p><p>Now though, Jaime wanted Sansa here. He wanted to see her fall in love with his family's home the same way he did – the same way Tywin loved it. He wanted Sansa to be his family, and that started with his father.</p><p>Not the flirting, but them being friends. Friendly. Family. Fuck.</p><p>
  <em>Why had she said Tywin was handsome?</em>
</p><p>Now Jaime was trying to assess his father and see if Sansa had been correct.</p><p>There was no mistaking that Tywin was imposing. And regal looking. And powerful. But handsome?</p><p>Jaime just couldn’t see it. Thankfully, Sansa was all but glued to his side, her hand in his.</p><p>Tywin was waiting for them, a glass of scotch on his desk, a book in his hands.</p><p>Jaime took a moment to assess the man they called the Great Lion. Maybe, just maybe Sansa had a point about his father being handsome. Perhaps.</p><p>His father put his book down and eyed them before speaking.</p><p>"You told her I was elderly?" There was a snap to the voice that told Jaime that Tywin was most put out by that. Interesting.</p><p>Sansa looked at Jaime, who had to bite back the grin. Then she snorted, and he threw his head back and laughed as his father rose to his impressive height behind his desk, eyes flashing in indignation.</p><p>"You told the love of your life that you lived with your frail, elderly father!!!" Tywin bellowed while Sansa pressed her face to Jaime's chest to try to hold back the laughter.</p><p>"In my defence, I didn't say it like that precisely."</p><p>"Jaime, it is…"</p><p>"My fault," Sansa said, interpreting his father, making both lions look at her.</p><p>No one interrupted the Great Lion.</p><p>But his love was smiling, and it was infectious, and Jaime swore he could feel the happiness seeping into the Rock just with her being her.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Mr. Lannister, but Jaime didn't really correct me, and I just assumed. And you know what they say about assumptions – they make an ass out of you and me."</p><p>Tywin was staring open-mouthed at Sansa while Jaime bit his cheek to keep from laughing. In two minutes, Sansa had the mighty and powerful Tywin Lannister stunned speechless.</p><p>"And I think it had a lot to do with Aemon and that we were just at the old folks' home. So when Jaime said the two of you lived together, I just assumed that it was like Aemon and that you needed help, but that Jaime didn’t want to put you into a home, yet. I even asked Jaime if it was ok to leave you for a few days, if you had proper aids, to care for you …."</p><p>Tywin was looking more horrified by the moment, and Jaime knew he needed to put an end to Sansa's nervous babbling.</p><p>"Sansa love, perhaps take a breath," Jaime said, drawing her further into the room, by his side.</p><p>Jaime shot a look at his father. "And it's not that ridiculous. You are older."</p><p>Tywin snorted indigently.</p><p>"I just turned sixty-eight, hardly a foot in the grave," Tywin muttered, shaking his head, but moving to the bar to pour them a drink.</p><p>"Elderly," the old lion murmured, shaking his head. He turned to look at them and shook his head again and Jaime swore he heard his father say something about dating, and women, more things Jaime didn’t even want to THINK about when it came to his father. Bad enough Sansa had claimed the man was handsome!</p><p>Sansa and Jaime took a seat together on the loveseat, and Jaime was pleased when she pressed closer to him and held his hand. He wanted no doubts that Sansa was the one. His father joined them, handing them both a drink.</p><p>Sansa hesitated, looking at him.</p><p>"It's just scotch, darling."</p><p>"I've never had scotch before," she answered, taking a tentative sip and then wrinkled her nose in disgust.</p><p>"Umm, no thanks," She said, pouring her two fingers into Jaime's glass, horrifying both him and Tywin for a moment.</p><p>“But if you guys have a Coke Zero, that would be great."</p><p>She beamed at him as Jaime threw his head back and laughed. Gods, he loved her. Every single thing about her.</p><p>His father looked stunned while Jaime was delighted. It was well over a hundred dollars a glass, but Sansa wanted a soda!</p><p>"So, this place is stunning," Sansa said while Tywin tried to recover from having his drink of choice soundly rejected.</p><p>"It's so impressive, and it's clear that Jaime loves it. And how incredible is it to have such a legacy in your family? I mean, gosh, imagine a child being able to say they grew up where their parent did, and their grandparents and their great grandparents. It's… well, amazing."</p><p>She was smiling at Tywin, as Jaime was watching his father.</p><p>He saw the exact moment when Tywin warmed to Sansa, realizing that she wasn't a gold digger or after the Rock for her gain. Tywin's entire face lit up with joy, for he loved nothing more than to discuss the Rock and their legendary family home.</p><p>"I am pleased you like it and that you've come for dinner. I'd apologize for my son's ineptitude, but that's on him."</p><p>Sansa took Jaime's hand in hers, shaking her head, coming to his defence. Jaime was stunned. No one ever came to his defence – and not against his father of all people.</p><p>"No, I understand. I get why he did it. And I'm sorry for thinking you were elderly. With Old Aemon just moving into a home, and Jaime saying the two of you lived together, I just assumed."</p><p>Tywin chuckled warmly, crossing his legs and settling in.</p><p>“That’s quite alright my dear.”</p><p>His father was … smiling at Sansa, who was fucking smiling back at him! <em>What the fuck was going on?</em></p><p>“I’m so glad you’re not upset. As I was telling Jaime earlier, it’s very apparent you aren’t elderly at all. I was just saying if you were a few years youn ---”</p><p>“Sansa, gods, love, please,” Jaime said, begging her to not finish that sentence.</p><p>Tywin’s grin could only be described as voracious as he winked at Sansa, who blushed.</p><p>
  <em>She blushed!!!!!</em>
</p><p>Jaime groaned.</p><p>“Stop it, the both of you. I fucked up in letting her think you were some old man. Clearly, you’re not,” Jaime snarled, reaching for Sansa and pulling her closer.</p><p>So what if he was now suddenly insecure when it came to his woman and his father? Sansa was his!</p><p>Sansa giggled, while Tywin winked again, and Jaime realized that somehow the two of them had been conspiring together.</p><p>“Oh Jaime, you know I love you.”</p><p>Jaime was too busy looking at Sansa to see the contentment on his father’s face.</p><p>"So Sansa, tell me about your bookstore. I admire a woman who strikes out on her own, becoming her own boss,” Tywin said a few moments later, drawing their attention back to him. Jaime saw the approval for Sansa stamped all over his father’s face.</p><p>Jaime saw her eyes light up as she launched into a detailed description of what had brought her to Lannisport and stumbling into Ameon's shop and the many long days and nights she spent there. Jaime's heart ached when she briefly mentioned her parents' deaths and her brother, as Shiera entered with a tea service for them to enjoy.</p><p>"I am sorry for your losses, but you've raised your siblings admirably, Sansa. I hope you don't think I've overstepped, but I invited Stannis and his partner to dinner, along with Shireen and Rickon."</p><p>"Oh, Ric is coming here? That's wonderful! He'll get such a kick out of this place, and he's half in love with Jaime as well, who promised to go to his next soccer game."</p><p>"When is it?" Tywin asked, and Jaime shot his father a questioning look. Tywin simply arched an eyebrow at Jaime.</p><p>Jaime’s heart swelled, knowing that Sansa was now one of the pride.</p><p>"Umm, Friday. He is one of the starters, which is quite amazing, really, since he's only in his second season with the team and there are older players on the team. But he's really quite good."</p><p>"Then we shall go and support him," Tywin decreed.</p><p>"Will we?" Jaime asked, needing to hear the words spoken out loud by his father.</p><p>Tywin nodded. "They are family, are they not? The two of you are in love. Sansa is <em>the one</em> if I'm to believe what you've said about her."</p><p>Jaime wrapped his arms around Sansa and pulled her closer. "Yeah, Dad, she's the one."</p><p>Tywin nodded. "Good. We will support Rickon in his endeavours like we've supported Shireen, Joffrey, Cella and Tom. And Tyrion's girls during their ballet recitals. It is what family does."</p><p>Before Jaime could react, Sansa shot off the couch and all but launched herself at Tywin, who had risen to fetch something off his desk. His father barely had time to open his arms before Sansa was hugging him hard.</p><p>"Thank you. For welcoming us to your home," she said, as his father's arms came around her to hold her close, patting her back. Jaime's eyes met his father's, and he saw how pleased Tywin was with Sansa's outpouring of emotion.</p><p>"Yes, well, you're one of us now, Sansa. You're no longer alone," Tywin said, somewhat gruffly as Jaime worked to extract her from Tywin, drawing her back into his arms.</p><p>"See love? What did I tell you? Once you're one of us. You can't get rid of us now!" Jaime said, grinning at her.</p><p>She was shaking, and he knew she'd felt alone with unimaginable burdens heaped upon her shoulders for far too long. But no more. Now she was part of the Lannister pride.</p><p>"I'm not alone," she said, somewhat stunned, as Jaime swooped down to kiss her, uncaring that his father was smiling indulgently at them, knowing that this was another chapter in their extraordinary story.</p><p>She grinned against his mouth, eyes twinkling.</p><p>"You know, I have to wonder why you let me think your father was elderly. From what I can see, he's a hot older guy."</p><p>Jaime felt his eyes go wide as his father threw his head back, laughing richly, the sound filling the air, as she winked at him.</p><p>"And lucky me, I now know what you're going to look like in twenty years, hot stuff."</p><p>Unable to keep the grin from his face, Jaime shook his head and kissed her again, happy in a way that he'd only ever dreamed and knowing that Sansa Stark would be his forever.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">The Arrival – Sansa</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>After they had cleared things up with Tywin, it didn't take long for Tywin to monopolize her time, picking her brain about books she liked, her store, the location and the sales. She still found Tywin slightly intimidating, but she could tell Jaime's dad liked her.</p><p>And Jaime, well, he was grinning like a loon as he drank scotch with his father in their massive library. The entire house still blew her mind, and it was hard to believe that she was going to live her, at least part of the time.</p><p>Soon enough, Jaime's phone buzzed, and that grin got even more expansive.</p><p>"Cersei is almost here," he said, reaching for her hand. "Come on, love, time to go meet the family."</p><p>Tywin joined them, and they stood at the impressive entrance that had dazzled Sansa only hours before to see the black Range Rover similar to Jaime's arrive outside the Rock.</p><p>Barely stopped, three teenagers came piling out of the vehicle, talking and arguing with one another. For a brief moment, Sansa was reminded of those moments with her three youngest siblings and how they could get on one another's nerves. And how much wrangling it took to manage such a family.</p><p>She missed it. Family. Rising kids. Being a pseudo-mom. Sansa hadn't realized it until that exact moment, but she wanted that again. And soon. But this time with a husband by her side and a family to help back her up.</p><p>"Cella, I'm telling you; it was a YouTube video, not Tiktok," the eldest boy said, an annoyed glared on his face. He had dark brown hair and was quite tall and broad, and when he grew into his body, he'd be handsome.</p><p>"Joff, it wasn't," a pretty, slim blonde-haired young woman said. She shook her head at her brother, her golden hair catching in the sunlight, just as she spotted them.</p><p>"Grandpa! Uncle Jaime!" She rushed forward, her arms open as Jaime hugged her, while Sansa stood by Tywin.</p><p>"That is Cella," Tywin told him.</p><p>Sansa's eyes went between Jaime's niece and the beautiful woman exiting the vehicle, a phone to her ear.</p><p>"I don't care what they said, Susan, I ordered three hundred white candles for the Winter Ball for the school. Anyone who says otherwise is a liar, and they can answer to me."</p><p>The woman hung up in a huff and then shoved her phone in a designer purse that cost more than Sansa made in months before she finally turned towards them.</p><p>Sansa sucked in a breath at the beauty that was Jaime's sister. Outside of magazines or movies, Sansa wasn't sure she'd ever seen anyone quite this beautiful. Her blond hair was perfectly styled, her make up impeccable, and the clothing she wore was to die for.</p><p>Cersei did not attempt to hide her blatant inspection of Sansa as she climbed the steps like a fucking runway model with her stiletto heels and a black pantsuit that she looked amazing in. She had three children, and her body went on for days.</p><p>When she got to where they stood, she lowered her sunglasses, taking Sansa in. Everyone had stilled, as if knowing that this moment was a crucial one.</p><p>For her part, Sansa resisted the urge to wipe her sweaty palms on her pants, refusing to show her nerves.</p><p>Jaime loved her. Tywin liked her. And, well, she was the one!</p><p>So Jaime's twin was just going to have to deal with it – deal with her. And if she wasn't what Cersei wanted for Jaime, well, too bad.</p><p>As Cersei got to the top of the stairs where Sansa stood with Jaime and Tywin, Sansa heard Jaime suck in a breath. She glanced at her lover and saw his jaw tighten.</p><p>"Be nice, sister," Jaime said, warning clear, moving closer to Sansa. Her heart was beating wildly as Sansa realized the statement Jaime was making.</p><p>Cersei barely glanced at Jaime. She was entirely focused on Sansa.</p><p>Sansa notched her chin up and held Cersei's gaze, realizing the twins had the same eyes. Sansa felt Jaime's hand on her back, and she knew without him saying a word that if it came down to Cersei or her, Jaime would choose her.</p><p>She was his 'one.'</p><p>"So, you're the one," Cersei said, a bite to her tone.</p><p>Sansa nodded, refusing to be intimidated. "I am."</p><p>For a moment, no one said anything, the tension thick, as two other people exited the car. Sansa didn't pay them any attention, knowing that Cersei's opinion mattered the most.</p><p>"Jaime told me about your date at your house. You cooked for him."</p><p>Sansa bobbed her head. "I did."</p><p>"And the bookstore – with the impromptu signing. I heard about that as well."</p><p>Sansa cocked her head. "It seems you hear about a lot of things."</p><p>Sansa felt Jaime move, almost protectively, as he stepped forward. But she shot him a look and shook her head – this was between her and his twin, so he stood down.</p><p>"You called my father elderly."</p><p>Sansa snorted. "Blame Jaime for that one. I was misled. Look at him."</p><p>Both women glanced to Tywin, who stood there with an unreadable expression on his face. There was no mistaking the power and the sheer influence of the Lannister family patriarch.</p><p>"Like that man will ever be elderly. Far too good looking if you ask me. And he knows it," Sansa muttered.</p><p>Suddenly, a grin broke out on Cersei's face, and the woman was hugging her.</p><p>"Oh, you'll do. I've been waiting for Jaime to find you for forever," she said, now all warm and welcoming.</p><p>Overwhelmed, Sansa could only hold onto Jaime's terrifying sister, who was chattering to her like a freaking magpie, before she heard her name booming throughout the entrance to the Rock.</p><p>"Sansa Stark, well, I never!"</p><p>"Mr. Baratheon?" Sansa said, suddenly realizing that her father's childhood best friend was married to Jaime's sister.</p><p>She should have put two and two together, but her Dad and Robert had a massive falling out when she was a little kid, so she'd lost track of him. But now it made sense, with Shireen and Stannis all being Baratheons.</p><p>Robert swept her up into a big bear hug.</p><p>"Call me Robert, dear," he said. He set her down, and she nodded.</p><p>Robert reached for Cersei, kissing his wife passionately in front of them all. They weren't shy about the PDA, that was for sure. Jaime leaned down and whispered into her ear.</p><p>"They're very passionate." Jaime wiggled his eyebrows at her, which sent lust straight to her core.</p><p>Sansa snickered. "I can see that."</p><p>"I bet we can beat them," he murmured as she turned and thumped him on the chest.</p><p>She didn't miss the desire in Jaime's eyes. She recalled their little make-out session in his bedroom just a few hours ago, and lord did she want this man.</p><p>"Behave."</p><p>She felt Jaime's hand rest on her back, just as Robert finally let Cersei up for air. The big man turned back to Sansa and winked as he patted Cersei and the butt and then cupped it, making his wife all but pant.</p><p>"I see you've met my queen. She's a firecracker, Sansa!" Robert said, kissing her again, as their kids groaned.</p><p>"Good lord," Tywin muttered.</p><p>"Dad, gross!"</p><p>"I think they're sweet," Cella chimed in, beaming at everyone.</p><p>Sansa saw Cersei shake her head and gently admonish Robert, but she seemed particularly pleased by her husband's praise and attention. Cersei was wrapped up in the big man's arms and preened under his loving gaze. They had been married for twenty years and acted like newlyweds.</p><p>Sansa adored them instantly and understood why Jaime had held out for a great love of his own. With that for an example of happily wedded bliss, who wouldn't that for themselves?</p><p>"Robert, stop. We've just met Sansa."</p><p>"Rubbish, CeeCee. I've known her since she was little. Ned and I, well, we had a bad falling out and never patched things up before his death. I'll regret that to the day I die. Now I see that Jaime had found himself a Stark and good on him. They’re good people," Robert boomed.</p><p>"It's good to see you as well, Robert."</p><p>"Welcome to the family, Sansa," Robert said, a warm smile on his face.</p><p>"Children come and meet Uncle Jaime's woman," Cersei barked, as all three Baratheon children hurried over, a blend of their beautiful parents.</p><p>"Sansa, this is our brood. Our twins, Cella and Joff and Tommen"</p><p>All three gave her a little wave, grinning at how Jaime held her close. Cella clapped her hands, clearly the most excited of all of them.</p><p>"We are so happy for Uncle Jaime! He'd been waiting his entire life for you. I can't wait to get to know you, Sansa."</p><p>Warmed by Cella's welcome and Tommen's shy smile, Sansa didn't mind that Joff seemed more interested in his phone than meeting her.</p><p>She barely had time to respond to them when another vehicle pulled up, bringing Jaime's little brother Tyrion, his wife Shae and their two daughters to the Rock. Jaime had his hand back in hers and was making introductions when another SUV driven by Stannis and holding Melisandre, Shireen and Rickon arrived.</p><p>Sansa saw her baby brother's eyes almost pop out of his head, and if sensing where this might go, Jaime and Sansa hurried towards him, not having even been adequately introduced to Tyrion.</p><p>"Holy forking shirt balls, sis, where are we?" Ric asked, making Jaime snicker.</p><p>Sansa could only thank the gods that her brother had 'modified' his language.</p><p>"This is Casterly Rock. Jaime's home," Shireen said, looping her arm into Rickon's.</p><p>Ric's eyes went wide. "Whoa, dude, you're totally loaded."</p><p>Thankfully, Jaime threw his head back, laughing, as Sansa met Stannis for the second time, and then hugged Melisandre, who seemed pleased to be included in the family dinner.</p><p>The six of them climbed the stairs, where Sansa was finally properly introduced to Tyrion, who quipped, again, about Jaime finally finding her, and then met his lovely wife and two adorable children.</p><p>Lily, the oldest at four, and not shy, was chattering away about her favourite doll and asking if they could have a tea party.</p><p>Fully in love with the Lannisters, Sansa could only nod and smile at the dark-haired little girl, promising they could have as many tea parties as they wanted, as Jaime was by her side.</p><p>Lily ran after her cousins, as Shireen and Cella promised Ric the grand tour.</p><p>Taking a moment, Jaime drew Sansa into his arms, the massive edifice of the Rock framing them.</p><p>"I want kids," she exclaimed after he'd kissed her.</p><p>Jaime arched an eyebrow, a grin spreading on his face.</p><p>"Like … now? Or can we wait a month or two?"</p><p>She blushed but didn't back down.</p><p>"I just meant, after raising my siblings, I knew I wanted kids, but I wasn't sure how soon. But I know, Jaime. I want them."</p><p>He slipped his hand into hers and squeezed, throwing another smile her way, as together they strolled back inside Casterly Rock.</p><p>"Well, that works out quite nicely because I want children as well."</p><p>With that settled, Sansa rested her head against his shoulder and let Jaime lead her back into the Rock, and what she was sure was to be a very, very entertaining dinner indeed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">The Dinner – Jaime </span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As Jaime had predicted, his family had warmly and openly welcomed Sansa and Rickon into the fold. Once Cersei had done her 'assessment' of Sansa, his twin had insisted on 'stealing' her to get to know her better.</p><p>Jaime knew that Sansa was safe with Cersei – that his sister wouldn't do anything to make Sansa feel uncomfortable. If anything, Cersei was likely to help Sansa. Help her understand what it meant to be a Lannister – to run the Rock and marry into this family because everyone knew that this was precisely where this was going.</p><p>Jaime wanted to marry Sansa and start their life together. And while to most that would sound downright insane, Jaime knew that Sansa was the one and saw no point in waiting.</p><p>Still, loving her and wanting her to be his wife didn't mean that being a Lannister was easy. Sansa had picked up on that when she'd asked him, point blank and bluntly, if he thought they could do it all, have it all.</p><p>Jaime believed they could – especially with his sister and father entirely on their side. It wouldn’t be easy, but it would be worth it.</p><p>And speaking of family, Tyrion wandered over to Jaime, a scotch in his hand, eyeing his brother critically.</p><p>Shae and Melisandre had struck up a fast friendship while Tywin, Robert and Stannis were talking business. Cersei and Sansa were in another room, doing god only knows what, while all the children had disappeared into the Rock, entertaining themselves.</p><p>It was a fairly typical Sunday evening, if not for the fact that Jaime had finally brought a woman home. A women he was in love with and that he meant to make the next mistress of Casterly Rock.</p><p>"She's a lovely woman, of that there is no doubt. But are you sure?" Tyrion asked, taking a seat beside Jaime.</p><p>Jaime loved his little brother, had spent his life defending Tyrion from bullies and those that mocked him. But he was set on edge by Tyrion's tone.</p><p>"Father approves of her, and so does Cersei."</p><p>"As I said, she's an impressive woman. But you'll own the Rock, Jaime. That is not something to be taken lightly."</p><p>Jaime's eyes narrowed as he fixed them on Tyrion.</p><p>"What are you more concerned about? That she is some gold-digger that wants thee Rock, or that I might get my heart broken?"</p><p>Tyrion shuffled in his seat as the two brothers stared at one another.</p><p>"Your entire life, you built up this dream woman, Jaime. An impossible standard. And you want me to believe that this Sansa Stark is it? Just like that?"</p><p>Jaime leaned forward, closer to Tyrion.</p><p>"It's not just like that. My entire life, Tyrion, I've been waiting for her and I finally found her and I want you to be happy for me. For us."</p><p>"But how can you know?"</p><p>Jaime smiled and patted his brother's knee. "I just do. Like father did."</p><p>Both men glanced to Tywin, who was in his element talking business with the Baratheon brothers.</p><p>"All our lives, he's loved you best," Tyrion muttered. "I suppose he has already warmed to Sansa?"</p><p>Jaime nodded. "Although she keeps calling him the hot older dude."</p><p>That made Jaime frown. Again. Sansa seemed to get a real kick out of bugging him about his father.</p><p>"Gods, why?"</p><p>Jaime shrugged. "Perhaps because I led her to believe that he was frail and elderly."</p><p>Tyrion snorted and shook his head at Jaime, just as Sansa and Cersei arrived back in the library.</p><p>"Dinner is ready," Cersei announced, although Jaime was already up and moving towards Sansa, wanting to see how her time with his twin had been.</p><p>"Was she nice to you?" he asked, voice low and in her ear.</p><p>Gods, she smelled good. Jaime hadn't counted on what an aphrodisiac it would be to see Sansa in his bed – a place where no woman had ever been and he wanted her with a fierceness that ached.</p><p>"She was lovely and quite helpful and told me to spend your money on whatever I wanted," Sansa said, shaking her head, a bit wide-eyed.</p><p>Jaime chuckled softly in her ear. In truth, Sansa could spend away, and he'd probably never even notice the difference. And Jaime liked the idea of taking care of her, even if he knew she would let him. At least not yet.</p><p>"Spend away, my love," he whispered in her ear before sweeping her into his arms and kissing her, uncaring who might be watching them.</p><p>Eventually, Jaime realized the room had emptied and that if they didn't hurry, his father would rip him for being late.</p><p>"Did Cersei show you the dining room?" Jaime asked.</p><p>Sansa gave him a look.</p><p>"She showed me one of three dining rooms, Jaime. The least formal one. For intimate family dinners," Sansa said, saying that last bit in a voice he was sure was meant to mimic his sister.</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck again, feeling the guilt creep in.</p><p>"Look, I know it's a lot. And no one, least of all me, expects you just to jump right in. We have time, Sansa, to get used to being at the Rock. Hell, even I haven't been home in a year."</p><p>She was quiet as they approached the dining room, pausing when they were outside.</p><p>"I love the Rock, Jaime. I do. But I need help. And time. I'm not going to do this on my own. A lot of this is going to fall onto you, and you don't get to back out of it when the writing bug hits," Sansa said, making Jaime grin.</p><p>It was clear that Cersei had gotten to her and encouraged Sansa to lay it out for him. He did tend to lose himself in his work. And he could go days, barely sleeping or eating when a story hit. But Sansa (and Cersei) were right. The Rock wasn't just Sansa's responsibility. It was his.</p><p>"I promise this isn't just on you, love. I'm all in," he told her.</p><p>She nodded while muttering, "You'd better be."</p><p>They were the last to arrive, to great fanfare. There were toasts, to Jaime finding the one, to Sansa putting up with Jaime's craziness, and to the general excitement that each Lannister had now found their match. As usual, the food was superb, and Sansa fit in by mocking him and his lack of skills in the kitchen.</p><p>It was funny until the others realized that Cersei and Tyrion were no better, and neither was Tywin.</p><p>"Seriously? Sansa made us cook all the time," Rickon said, shoving another bit of prime rib in his mouth. He'd made more than one compliment to the chef already.</p><p>"They are pathetic," Robert boomed, winking at his wife, who just shrugged, sipping wine.</p><p>"I have other talents."</p><p>"She does," Robert said, earning another round of groans as their meal was finishing.</p><p>Dessert and coffee would be served soon enough, but for now, they had a few moments just to talk. Joff, Cella, Tommen and Tyrion’s two girls had left, the older ones to put on a movie, the younger ones to play. Ric and Shireen stayed, to which Sansa was grateful. Her brother looked a bit stunned, but happy at being part of a large family again. </p><p>Melisandre, who'd been observing all of them, sent Sansa a knowing look.</p><p>"See? It's not only book club when the talk turns to sex. It's everywhere."</p><p>Sansa nodded. "It is. Although I suppose when reading romance, you expect it. I mean, we know that's why so many of us are there."</p><p>"Tell me, Sansa, have you read any Lily Lancaster?" Tywin asked suddenly, as all eyes shifted to the Great Lion just as dessert and coffee were served.</p><p>Sansa was careful not to look at Jaime while she reached for his hand and squeezed.</p><p>Gods, he knew she was trying to protect him and he loved her for it, but he no longer cared who knew that he was Lily.</p><p>"I have."</p><p>"And tell me, what did you think of her work?" Tywin asked, green-gold eyes blazing.</p><p>"I think she is brilliant and one of my favourites. And the sex scenes in her books are superb."</p><p>Gauntlet fucking laid down, Jaime thought, amazed by Sansa’s spine.</p><p>Cersei's eyes were darting back and forth between Sansa and Tywin. Jaime caught her gaze and gave a slight shake of his head, to which Tywin picked up on immediately.</p><p>"You told her," his father said.</p><p>Jaime nodded, picking up his wine, taking a pull and setting it down, giving her father an annoyed look.</p><p>"Of course, I told her. I don't have secrets from Sansa."</p><p>"Excuse me, but what the hell did Jaime tell Sansa?" Tyrion demanded.</p><p>All eyes were fixated on them.</p><p>"Your call, son," Tywin said, but Jaime was only looking at Sansa.</p><p>"Should I?"</p><p>Sansa gave a half shrug. "Are you embarrassed by it?"</p><p>"Gods no. I'm proud of it."</p><p>Her smile was supportive and full of love, and one Jaime knew he could count on. He knew that no matter what, Sansa would be by his side.</p><p>"Then I say go for it, love."</p><p>The endearment did something to Jaime's heart, as he raised their clasped hands and pressed his lips to the back of her hand, as they gazed at one another.</p><p>With a slow nod, he turned to his family, and taking a deep breath, he announced, "I am Lily Lancaster."</p><p>Silence met his announcement until everyone started to react.</p><p>Shireen, Mel and Shae, all of whom were clearly fans of Lily Lancaster, let out high pitched squeals of delight.</p><p>Melisandre had a knowing gleam in her eyes.</p><p>"Ahhh, Sansa, you are in a for a real treat."</p><p>Sansa blushed but said, "I am."</p><p>Melisandre's laugh was rich and full as the two women exchanged a knowing smile.</p><p>Tyrion, who Jaime was most worried about, looked hurt and upset, so Jaime addressed him first.</p><p>"Almost no one knew."</p><p>"Who?" Tyrion demanded.</p><p>Jaime sighed. "Only Cersei."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"She's my twin."</p><p>"And I'm your brother."</p><p>"Who is a publisher and hates romance novels!" Jaime countered, voice carrying until all others turned to look at them. Frustrated, Jaime leaned forward.</p><p>"Tyrion, you hate anything to do with romance. You disparage it all the time. So, I kept it from you and didn't put you in an untenable position when it came to your employer and career."</p><p>"Father knew."</p><p>"I only disclosed to Jaime that I knew about his pseudonym this week. Up until then, he was unaware that I knew," Tywin said, a warning in his voice. While Tywin and Tyrion did alright together, there was always tension between the two of them.</p><p>"Are those the smutty books you like, dear?" Robert asked as Cersei blushed, gulping down wine.</p><p>Robert winked at Jaime while Jaime groaned.</p><p>Shae, who could see that Tyrion was upset, rubbed his back.</p><p>"Little lion, don't be upset. We've had many lovely nights because of romance writers."</p><p>"Oh god,” someone said. </p><p>"And Lily Lancaster is one of the best," Shae continued, smiling at Jaime.</p><p>"There is a lot of rumpy-pumpy in your books, Jaime," Tywin chimed in while Jaime felt his face heat.</p><p>"Jesus," he muttered, under his breath, hearing Sansa snicker.</p><p>"Well, I, for one, can say I appreciate a good romance novelist and their dedication to their craft. My husband's a stud in the sack, and he loves it as well," Cersei said, holding up her wine glass as Robert tickled her.</p><p>"It must be the Baratheon blood. Stannis has a voracious sexual appetite as well," Mel purred while Shireen choked on her wine as Rickon looked anywhere but at Shireen's father.</p><p>"Yes, Jaime has made some very bold and creative choices when it comes to sexual intercourse in his books," Tywin said contemplatively, while Shae snickered and Shireen outright howled.</p><p>Thankfully, Cersei’s and Tyrion’s kids had left the dining room a while ago. </p><p>"Fucking hells," Jaime cursed again while Sansa was trying to hold back the laughter.</p><p>"Tyrion is an animal in the bedroom and quite well proportioned," Shae piped up, as Jaime's head came to rest on the table, as he banged it slightly.</p><p>“Make it stop,” he was muttering.</p><p>"I think you get that from me," Tyrin announced proudly, as Jaime’s head shot up.</p><p>Jaime heard the giggle burst forward from Sansa, and he wondered if a hole could open up and swallow him, here and now. His father was talking about sex – openly, in front of all of them.</p><p>"I used to do this thing with my tongue that your mother lov----"</p><p>"NO!" Jaime roared, surging to his feet. Everyone stopped talking and stared at him.</p><p>"We are not doing this. I love you all, and I'm delighted that you love my books. But we are not discussing intimate details of our sex lives over port and cheesecake."</p><p>"It's a tart," Sansa piped up as Jaime glared at her.</p><p>"Traitor," he said but felt the grin tugging at his lips.</p><p>She hadn't been with anyone but him, but she was dishing out the barbs as good as anyone at the table. She just fit with his family. His wildly inappropriate family.</p><p>Sansa shrugged.</p><p>"Babe, I'm not the one who made a killing writing some of the hottest smut in romance novels in years. I believe some people call it orgasmically mind-blowing."</p><p>Jaime's mouth dropped open at how bold his Sansa was being.</p><p>Then she turned to the other women and mouthed, "And trust me; he can back it up in the bedroom."</p><p>"That's it," he said, pulling her to her feet as she laughed and hauling her over his shoulder.</p><p>"We love you all. Dinner has been fabulous. Have a great night."</p><p>There were shouts and catcalls and some pleas, but Jaime didn't stop until he had Sansa back into their suite of rooms. When he got there, he placed her on the bed, grinning at the picture she made.</p><p>"That was rude," she told him, but she was snickering.</p><p>"They'll live."</p><p>"I like your family, Jaime."</p><p>His grin widened as he leaned down to kiss her, suddenly in no rush. "They like you as well, baby."</p><p>She dug her fingers into his neck and then carded them through his hair, and Jaime revelled in the simple, loving touch.</p><p>"Thanks for inviting me to the Rock," she whispered against his lips.</p><p>"Thanks for staying."</p><p>"Always," she murmured back, and Jaime knew it was true.</p><p>This woman was his forever love, and she was finally, blessedly, in his arms and his home.</p><p>"I love you," he murmured against her skin as they undressed each other, skin against skin, their fingers skimming and touching, tracing and learning each other.</p><p>"I love you," she responded when he finally surged inside her again, her tight, wet heat feeling like home.</p><p>Consumed by desire, they moved together, hands clasped, eyes locked, lips constantly brushing against each other, again and again, until she bucked and arched into him, needing more.</p><p>Rolling them, his leanly muscled form covered her back as he notched himself inside her again, his lips at her neck, murmuring all the sweet and sexy things he'd imagined ever doing to her, slowly dragging his dick back and forth inside her velvet heat.</p><p>"Jaime, please," she finally begged when he'd had her on edge for so long her entire body was taut.</p><p>Only then did her reach down, find her nub and brush his fingers against her, her wetness soaking his hand as he thrust inside her. When she shattered, she keened out his name, taking him over that peak as well as he emptied deep inside of her, spent down to his soul. This woman owned him in every possible way.</p><p>When he could finally move, he drew them a bath, loving how much larger the colossal soaker tub was in the Rock and then held her in his arms as she fell asleep in his bed, the first, only and last woman to ever be there.</p><p>Jaime pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, as the wind caught on one of the curtains, a window open so they could hear the Sunset Sea as he fell asleep.</p><p>He smiled, knowing that it was his mother's blessing. He had held out, waiting for the one and now he’d found her.</p><p>Jaime had been richly rewarded for his patience and perseverance with the most incredible woman he'd ever met. A woman who was now fast asleep in his arms and hopefully dreaming of the incredible future that they would create together.</p><p>"Thanks, Mom," Jaime whispered before he too drifted off to sleep, everything in his life finally precisely as he'd always dreamed it would be.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up Next:</p><p>Rickon’s soccer game, Jaime does a reading at Sansa’s store - and then - a wedding!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Settling into this lovely life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaime and Sansa settle into their life</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Lannisport – Sansa</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The morning after the family dinner, Sansa had woken up in Jaime's arms at the Rock. They had made love immediately, hardly able to get enough of one another even after their lovemaking the night before. When they’d exhausted themselves again, Sansa thought about the previous evening.</p><p>The family dinner had been excellent, full of love and laughter, banter and fun. Jaime had been right. She did love his family.</p><p>Once Cersei had accepted her, Sansa had sucked the woman dry for information on the Rock and being its mistress. Jaime's twin had been brilliant and had promised to help Sansa with whatever she needed. It was far less daunting to think about running the Rock with someone like Cersei to back her up.</p><p>The fact that Jaime had felt comfortable enough to share about his alter-ego was remarkable, and Sansa finally felt like she had met women that were smart and sexy and that were part of her tribe.</p><p>Both Shae and Cersei had already promised to come to the next Romance Readers Bookclub, and Sansa was excited to have them there, promising they wouldn't read a Lily Lancaster book. At least until Jaime protested and Sansa knew that was to be determined. They had giggled over that, and Sansa knew that this was the family she was meant to belong to.</p><p>Rickon had texted her the next morning that he loved the Rock and Jaime's family and that it was 'cool' that her guy was loaded so he could take care of her. That meant a lot to Sansa, because she knew the sentiment behind it. Ric wasn’t swayed by money, but he did want Sansa to have someone. And that someone was Jaime.</p><p>Sansa had helped Jaime pack more clothing once they'd finally roused themselves from his massive bed, her eyes almost bugging out of her head at how many damn clothes the man owned.</p><p>"Jaime, this is absurd," she'd said, shaking her head.</p><p>His footwear closet alone was larger than the one that held all her clothing in her tiny little house. Hands-on her hips, she turned to stare at him.</p><p>"How can you be comfortable in my little house when you come from all of this?" she pointed to the closet and then the doorway that led to yet another one.</p><p>He paused and cocked his head.</p><p>"Because it's home. Our home." He threw a shirt on the pile and grinned, stalking towards her. "It's where we first made love, where I saw you in those teeny tiny shorts, where I first slept with you in my arms."</p><p>By now, he was nuzzling her neck and she had herself wrapped around him like a vine.</p><p>"Oh god, your mouth should be illegal," she moaned against him. They had<em> just</em> been together, and she wanted him again.</p><p>"And this mouth loves your house, Sansa. Never doubt it, my love. It's perfect for us right now," he said.</p><p>"Right now?" She arched back and looked at him.</p><p>Jaime grinned.</p><p>"When we have our brood of children, we might need somewhere a bit bigger but still close to the bookstore."</p><p>It hadn't even been a week, but already this man knew her – knew what she wanted, the life she envisioned, the family she craved.</p><p>"Ohhh, like one of those big Victorian houses?" she said, eagerly. "The ones that  are a hundred years old and meticulously restored and have all those great rooms and hidden passageways.”</p><p>Jaime chuckled warmly. "Whatever you'd like, love."</p><p>Then the man had shared his vision on how he'd walk from her shop and pick the kids up from school and bring them back to the store, where they could do their homework and hang out at the shop afterschool before going home to cook dinner as a family. Sansa had melted at that vision, knowing they both saw it so clearly.</p><p>They'd ended up making love in Jaime’s ridiculous closet, and Sansa was horribly late getting to the store, all but running out of the Rock, waving at Tywin and saying she'd see him on Friday at the soccer match.</p><p>Jaime was grinning like a maniac at his father as he loaded their luggage into the SUV, clearly proud of himself and the state in which Sansa found herself. The man had ravished her in the best possible way!</p><p>"I take it you were indisposed, and that's why you couldn't make it to breakfast," Tywin stated dryly.</p><p>"That’s it," Jaime said, clapping his father on the back and winking at the man.</p><p>She honked the horn and leaned out the window.</p><p>"Jaime, I'm so late! Move that great ass, now!"</p><p>"She's wonderful, Jaime. Truly. I can see how much the two of you love each other. And she is Cersei approved," Tywin said, giving Jaime a look.</p><p>Jaime had thrown his head back and laughed, but secretly, Sansa was pleased. She was Cersei approved. That was almost harder than being Tywin approved.</p><p>Jaime had dropped her off at the store and then headed to their home to unpack, promising to feed Socks and be back later. Sansa had raced into the bookstore and then paced until Gilly was done with her customers and then dragged her best friend into the back of their little café and spilled all the details of her incredible weekend.</p><p>The two women had giggled and gasped and hugged and laughed over what a whirlwind the past forty-eight hours had been. She was in love, no longer a virgin and soon to be mistress to one of the truly great houses of Westeros. It was wild. How as this her life?</p><p>"Gil, I'm serious. His house is a freaking castle," Sansa said, now sipping a latte and pulling apart a cinnamon bun. Gilly squealed with happiness for her and Sansa had to drag herself away to get some work done.</p><p>It was close to ten a.m., and she had mountains to do. Shipments to unpack, invoices, payroll. Not to mention prepping for her science fiction book club tomorrow night and coming up with the events scheduled for December. Plus, she still wanted to talk with Jaime about scheduling a reading from his latest Kingston Shaw novel at the store, and there was the entire Christmas rush to prepare for.</p><p>A few minutes after noon, the door to the bookstore opened, and Jaime strolled in, looking as handsome as ever. His entire face lit when he spotted her, and he hurried to where she was standing, behind the big counter doing the books. Sansa smiled and turned so that he could kiss her, which he did, and then just held onto him a moment longer, loving that she was now part of a couple.</p><p>"How's the house?"</p><p>"Great. I got my stuff semi moved in," he said, sliding a sandwich, an apple and some chips towards her.</p><p>"What's this?"</p><p>"Lunch."</p><p>Stunned, she said nothing, while Jaime shrugged.</p><p>"I can't cook, but I damn well can order and pick up food."</p><p>Sansa saw he had his laptop with him, although he made no move to open it yet. Deeply touched by his gesture, she was about to thank him when the door to the shop opened again, and Sansa saw Addam Marbrand standing there in a suit that had to cost more than her store made in a month. He flashed them a quick grin and then searched the store, his eyes lighting when they landed on Gilly, finding her helping the lunch rush.</p><p>"Hey guys," he said, barely slowing down.</p><p>The man was clearly on a mission. Sansa's eyes narrowed as she watched Jaime's handsome best friend charm her sweet and caring best friend.</p><p>Turning, she pinned Jaime with a look. "Is he a player?"</p><p>Jaime sputtered on his water and then wiped his mouth, looking to where Addam had Gilly blushing and stuttering. Cocking his head, Jaime shook it slowly.</p><p>"No. I mean, he's dated, sure. But Addam is a good guy. A great guy. Gilly will be safe with him, I promise."</p><p>Since Sansa trusted Jaime, she trusted his judgement about his friend. Besides, Gilly was busy flirting away with the handsome … come to think of it, Sansa had no idea what Addam even did.</p><p>"What does he do?"</p><p>"Hmm?" Jaime asked.</p><p>He'd been busy opening his laptop, and Sansa knew that look in his eyes. Her guy had stories to tell. It was this distant, somewhat distracted look he got when a story was running hot in his head. Funny how she knew him so well after such a short time. It must mean they were meant to be.</p><p>"Come on," she said, reaching for his hand.</p><p>He grabbed his laptop and coffee, and a bottle of water as Sansa led him up the stairs and to the third floor. It was the non-fiction and historical section, and if she were honest, the least used floor. If people made it this far, they were generally very determined to find a specific book and they rarely lingered.</p><p>She'd spent some time making a little writing nook for Jaime, complete with desk, chair, lamp and a small little fridge where he could stock drinks. There was a tiny space up here, with a sink, a bathroom and a small counter, to which she'd added a kettle, some tea and a coffee maker. It wasn't Gilly level cappuccinos, but if Jaime genuinely got lost in his world, he could grab a cup of coffee without leaving his little nest.</p><p>She'd also situated him in front of a window that overlooked Old Lannisport.</p><p>She turned, hoping he wouldn't think she'd overstepped when she caught the look on Jaime's face.</p><p>Stunned disbelief.</p><p>"Sansa, you did this for me?" he practically whispered as if he couldn't quite believe it.</p><p>She nodded, but before she could say anything, she found herself crushed against Jaime's chest, the man kissing her as if the world was ending. Sansa could only hold on to him as she got swept away at the moment, panting when they came up for air.</p><p>Jaime's eyes were so intense they took her breath away as he shook his head in wonder.</p><p>"No one has ever done anything like this for me. Thank you," he murmured.</p><p>Deeply touched by his reaction and realizing just how much Jaime craved this connection, Sansa could only nod and vow that she would show this man what it meant to be loved and accepted for who he was.</p><p>She kissed him again and then left him there, in his new writing nook at Direwolf Books, a small, contented smile on his face as if Jaime Lannister had finally found his place in this world.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Their days fell into a comfortable routine. They woke up wrapped in each other's arms, often making love in the pre-dawn light, before they worked out together in her basement, challenging each other on their bikes.</p><p>After, Sansa would put together a quick breakfast, as Jaime, who'd now mastered the coffee pot, made coffee. A quick shower, and then together they'd go to her bookstore, where Jaime would write, and Sansa would work.</p><p>Each day at noon, no matter where Jaime was in a story, he took a break, and they went for lunch. Sometimes she packed something for them, and other times he insisted they explore the great little restaurants in Old Lannisport close to her shop.</p><p>In the evening, they might stop by the market for something fresh to cook for dinner, which they'd do together. Jaime was a quick learner and was enjoying his time in the kitchen.</p><p>Their nights were filled with walks if the weather was good, TV shows if it was awful, and discussing plots and characters for Jaime's stories.</p><p>Of course, mixed up in all of that, was the sex. They were so greedy for one another that they'd gone at each other in the kitchen, the gym, the shower, and the couch. There wasn't anywhere or anytime that Sansa did not want Jaime. And that he didn’t want her.</p><p>And if he was a quick learner in the kitchen, she was equally fast in the bedroom, much to both their delights. Shy she was not when it came to sex.</p><p>He'd discovered her toy drawer after leaning against the door frame one morning with an eyebrow arched, a determined look on his face.</p><p>"So where is it?" he'd asked, and while she'd feigned like she hadn't known what he was talking about, she'd known. Of course, she'd known.</p><p>She knew that look in Jaime's eyes – the hunger, the desire, the sheer want for her. And gods, she revelled in it. She loved how much Jaime wanted her. She'd gone far too long without sex, and now she was more than making up for it.</p><p>She'd played dumb until he'd pinned her to the bed and tickled it out of her, finding her toys all neatly contained in a special box underneath her bed. Because the Lord knew her nightstand couldn't possibly hold them all. And oh boy, did she have a selection or what! All types, sizes and kinds, including stuff for the butt, which Jaime had been utterly delighted at finding.</p><p>Sansa hadn't been embarrassed when Jaime's eyes had widened, then darkened with desire when he’d combed through them all.</p><p>"Oh, love, we are going to have so much fun," he'd purred, and then pounced again, this time, lips and hands making her moan. The box had gone back underneath the bed, TBUL (to be used later).</p><p>Jaime had attended the Sci-fi book club on Tuesday night, even though he admitted it wasn't his cup of tea and he hadn't read the book. Sansa appreciated his honesty, and she saw his interest in the readers as more research for his own books. This group was smaller than her romance readers book club, with far fewer shenanigans, although Shireen and Gilly both attended this one as well.</p><p>Gilly had been accompanied to the store by Addam, and it was clear they were now a thing. So while Sansa led the book club, Jaime and Addam sat at the café and caught up, the two long-time friends enjoying this time they had together.</p><p>During the coffee break, Shireen had confessed that her father had apologized repeatedly to Ric about the Lannister family dinner, and Ric took it in stride.</p><p>"Dad and Mel are also coming to his game on Friday night, and he's excited. Nervous, but excited." Shireen paused, then wrinkled her brows. "Did you know that Tywin stopped by campus the other day?"</p><p>Sansa's eyebrows arched at that. So far, Jaime's father had been quiet. Too quiet, apparently.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Shireen gave a little shrug.</p><p>"Well, he knows the Dean, and he just happened to be where Ric and I get coffee each day after class. I don't know. He said he just wanted to see how Ric was settling in. He asked Ric if he needed anything, and how classes were going. It was nice. And weird. But good. I think Ric really likes him, and you know he wants to go into business, so Tywin offered to be his mentor, which is like something that he's never, ever done. Everyone on campus was talking about it the next day."</p><p>Too stunned to say anything, Sansa could only smile. These Lannisters were something else. And it was apparent that they meant it when they said you were part of their family. Sansa made a mental note to thank Tywin when she saw him on Friday at the soccer game.</p><p>The store was busier than Sansa could ever remember it being, and she knew it was because of her and Jaime and their relationship. As predicted, they'd gone viral and not just in the Westerlands. With an endorsement from Cersei and from Tywin, Sansa was now accepted as <em>the</em> woman in Jaime Lannister's life, and the increased traffic at the shop was noticeable to everyone. So were the sales, so it was hard to complain.</p><p>On Thursday, the door opened just before 2 pm, and Sansa glanced up, then down to see Tyrion standing there, folding in his umbrella as the grey, drizzly rain was back.</p><p>She and Jaime had spent the morning at the old folks home visiting with Aemon, but he'd been tired, and so they hadn't stayed long. Both of them were worried about him, given his age, and that flu season was upon them.</p><p>When Tyrion spotted her, he smiled warmly and then closed the door. Pleased to see Jaime's brother, Sansa marked her place in her current book she was writing a review for and hurried around the counter to greet him properly.</p><p>"Tyrion, welcome to Direwolf Books," Sansa said.</p><p>She leaned down and hugged him, pleased when he returned her embrace. She knew that things were a little dicey between the brothers, and she did not want to be the reason for any hard feelings between them. Not when she'd just found this incredible family.</p><p>"It's wonderful," he said, gazing around the shop.</p><p>"You've changed some things," he murmured, almost to himself.</p><p>Sansa nodded. "I did. Aemon approved."</p><p>Sansa winked at him, while Tyrion looked at her, apparently at a loss for words.</p><p>"No wonder he fell for you," he said, making Sansa frown.</p><p>"I love him," she said, a defensive bite to her words.</p><p>Sansa knew Jaime was loaded – and it wasn't just Lannister money. The man was rich all on his own. But that wasn't why Sansa was with him. Her shop might not be at the level of amazon, but she did just fine.</p><p>Tyrion held up his hands, an apologetic look on his face.</p><p>"You misunderstand, Sansa. I'm not judging. At all. In fact, I've come to apologize and attempt to make amends. Perhaps we can get a coffee."</p><p>Knowing a peace offering when she saw one, Sansa led Tyrion to the café and ordered them drinks, smiling when Tyrion's order matched Jaime's.</p><p><em>Family</em>, she thought.</p><p>When they were settled with their drinks and a few pastries, Sansa waited for Tyrion to start. This was his show, after all.</p><p>Sansa had to give Jaime's little brother credit – he looked her directly in the eyes when he spoke.</p><p>"So many people only see the handsome, successful man. The heir to the great Lannister legacy. But my brother has a soft and giving heart. He's generous to a fault, and he doesn't like conflict. He will, and he has, sacrificed his own happiness at times to keep the peace between Cersei and me. I can only imagine what he might do for a woman that he loves.”</p><p>Tyrion paused, sipped his coffee and sighed. "It's shameful to admit how much better he is than the two of us."</p><p>Sansa opened her mouth to protest when Tyrion levelled her with a look.</p><p>"I'm not blowing sunshine up your ass, Sansa, nor his. It's just the truth. The man is good. Deep, down to his bones, good. And it has nothing to do with his looks and his wealth. It's just who Jaime is, at his core. The man wants to be loved, and accepted and to have a family."</p><p>"He's the very best man I've ever known," Sansa said softly, reaching for Tyrion's hand.</p><p>Tyrion nodded. "He is. And so, I've always wanted a woman that would match that – match him. A woman that would give as much as she took. That would take care of him – and demand he be the best of us like he is capable of being. I heard what you said to him about the Rock."</p><p>Sansa blushed, while Tyrion waved a hand. "No. It's good. Jaime can get caught up in himself. And the Rock is as much his responsibility as it is soon to be yours."</p><p>"We'll take care of it," Sansa told Tyrion, who gave her a crooked smile.</p><p>"My father and my sister read me the riot act. They told me that you were the perfect woman for Jaime and that you valued the same things he did. I'm ashamed I didn't see it at first. But I do now. So welcome to the Lannister pride, Sansa."</p><p>They were embracing again when Jaime found them, and the pleased look on his face indicated that he'd been more worried about his little brother's reaction to her than he'd led her to believe. Excited to have Tyrion in the store, Jaime eagerly took his brother on the grand tour, including Jaime's writing space, to which Sansa received a knowing look for Tyrion.</p><p>When Jaime's little brother left, any lingering tension between the two of them was gone, with Tyrion promising Shae would bring the girls by for reading time next week and suggesting that the four of them go for dinner sometime soon.</p><p>"To catch up," Tyrion said.</p><p>When Jaime readily agreed, Sansa knew that things between the two lions were back on even ground, and she found herself pleased about that.</p><p>As they closed up the shop that night, she noted the extra bounce in Jaime's step and smiled at him.</p><p>"Good day?"</p><p>He nodded and then swung her around.</p><p>"Best day, babe. Now let's go home," he said, making Sansa's heart soar with just how incredibly perfect her life had suddenly become and owing it all to one Jaime Lannister and his belief in <em>the one</em>.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">The Soccer Game – Jaime</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>After the week he'd just spent with Sansa, Jaime was excited to go to the university to support Rickon in his first home game of the season for the Lannisport Lions. Jaime had been athletic his entire life. He had run track in high school and university, so he understood what a big deal it was that a second-year player had made the starting line up for the Lion's team.</p><p>Jaime also knew that Sansa was a bit of a nervous mama bear as she fretted all day Friday about Ric's big debut.</p><p>Jaime had learned of his father's visit to the university from Sansa and Shireen, and while he wasn't surprised at Tywin's interference, he was a bit startled at how quickly his father had taken to the Starks.</p><p>Now, as they filed into the stadium that bore his family's name, due in large part to the generous donations from his family over the years, Jaime couldn't help but grin at the sea of crimson and gold in the stands.</p><p>It was apparent that the students loved their soccer team, and Jaime was proud that he was wearing a #7 jersey with the name STARK on the back. Rickon was one of theirs, and Jaime wanted everyone to know it.</p><p>Tywin had arranged for seats together, at the midway point of the field and close enough that they could see the players. When they finally found their seats, Jaime saw they were the last to arrive.</p><p>And oh boy had his family gone all out, every single one of them wearing Lannister Lion colours.</p><p>Tywin.</p><p>Robert, Cersei and their three kids.</p><p>Tyrion, Shae and the two girls.</p><p>Stannis, Mel and Shireen, who looked almost as nervous as Sansa.</p><p>Gilly and Addam.</p><p>Jaime's heart swelled as they were warmly welcomed, with signs for Rickon and the Lion's team being held aloft by Shireen and Cella, who were giggling as they sat together.</p><p>Jaime saw the exact moment Ric saw them, for he stopped, smiled and then waved at them, making Jaime's heart swell with pride. That was his … well, he didn't quite know what Ric was. More than a brother, not quite a son, definitely a friend. Ric was family.</p><p>"Oh, he looks so good in his uniform. Last year he barely got any playing time, and he worked so hard in the offseason to become a starter," Sansa said, absolutely beaming.</p><p>They took their seats and watched as a steady procession of people stopped by the 'chat' with Tywin. The man was a complete legend here, and he proudly pointed out his newest' grandson' on the field as #7.</p><p>Even the Dean popped by to say hello and welcomed Tywin to the opening match, and by the time the starting lineup was announced, all the Lannisters, Sansa, Gilly, Addam and the Baratheons were eager to watch Ric play.</p><p>When Ric's name was announced, their group cheered the loudest, surging to their feet and whistling and calling his name. Ric blushed but glanced over at them, a smile on his face. Then they sat back down to watch him play.</p><p>"He's good," Jaime murmured to Sansa, never taking his eyes off her brother.</p><p>He was a striker, playing on the left side of the field, and he was fast and strong.</p><p>"He loves the game so much. In the North, we don't get as long of an outdoor season as the south does, so he had to train extra hard for this."</p><p>The pride in her voice was evident, and Jaime had a flash of the type of mother Sansa would be to their children. An excellent one.</p><p>The game was tied at zero at the half, but the Lions had dominated the field. As they walked off the pitch towards their dressing room, Robert let out a bellow for Ric, to which Rickon turned and waved and then jogged to catch up with this teammates.</p><p>Tywin eagerly spoke of how good Ric looked on the field, praising him endlessly, while the others watched the Great Lion in amusement. Some of Ric and Shireen's friends stopped by kids that seemed to be like them – a bit nerdy and studious.</p><p>Jaime noticed that the popular ones kept shooting Shireen glares and figured it was because she'd somehow landed one of the most eligible guys on the campus.</p><p>Even Stannis, so stoic and circumspect, told Shireen and Sansa what a great young man Rickon Stark was.</p><p>The second half saw much of the same battle, although the team from Oldtown put up a much better fight. Still, at the seventy-eight-minute mark, one of the midfielders fed Rickon the ball with a perfect pass, and Sansa's brother broke away from the two players defending him and then lobbed a perfect kick over the goaltender's head to put his team up by one.</p><p>His teammates mobbed Rickon as the entire stadium erupted in cheers.</p><p>Jaime hugged Sansa, who was wiping away happy tears and calling her brother's name.</p><p>"Oh, that's his very first goal here," she said, leaning into him.</p><p>When the referee blew his whistle, Rickon's goal led the Lions to victory, as the entire stadium cheered his name when he was named Man of the Match.</p><p>Afterwards, Jaime waited for Ric with Sansa, his father, Cersei, Robert, their kids, Shireen and Stannis and Mel. Tyrion had taken his girls home because they were cranky and tired, and Gilly and Addam had snickered about an art show they were going to, fooling no one.</p><p>When Rickon emerged from the dressing rooms, he hurried to Shireen, hugging her first, and then turned to Sansa.</p><p>Sansa was a mess as the two of them hugged hard.</p><p>"Did you see my goal, San?" Jaime heard Ric ask her.</p><p>"I did. It was awesome, Ric."</p><p>"Just like Coach Rodrick always taught me," he said, the two of them sharing a private moment.</p><p>"I'm so damn proud of you, baby brother," she said, choking a bit on the words, as Ric pulled her in for another hug.</p><p>"Thanks for taking me to all my practices. And being at every game. I know it wasn't easy after Mom and Dad and Robb …"</p><p>Sansa sobbed a bit harder before Jaime stepped up to take over.</p><p>"I've got her," he told Rickon, who held Jaime's gaze.</p><p>"I know you do. This family is awesome," he said, making Jaime grin, agreeing whole heartedly with Rickon. This family was awesome.</p><p>Jaime looked around at them all, now congratulating Rickon, hugging him and slapping his back. Tywin had reserved a table at a restaurant in town for a celebratory meal, making Rickon shake his head in wonder as they made their way out of the stadium.</p><p>"Tonight was amazing," Sansa said, glancing between Jaime and her baby brother, who was talking with Stannis. The man from the Stormlands had his hand on Ric's back, and it was clear he approved of his daughter's boyfriend.</p><p>"Tonight was amazing," Jaime said and then tugged Sansa closer. He held her as they sway a bit in the parking lot, taking this moment. "You know that so much of this is because of you, right?"</p><p>She blushed and started to shake her head while Jaime gave her 'the look.'</p><p>"Sansa, love, you are the reason that Rickon is having the best night of his life. Your love. Your dedication. Your belief in him. You are amazing, and I'm so fucking in love with you, I feel like my heart is going to burst," Jaime told her.</p><p>He saw when she accepted his words, for she nodded and then went up on her toes to kiss him. When she stopped, she was grinning wildly.</p><p>"Don't wait too long to propose, Jaime. I want at least four kids of our own."</p><p>With that, she sashayed away from Jaime, leaving his mind racing and wondering just how quickly he, and his wild family, could pull her dream wedding together. For he knew that Sansa was right. Neither one of them wanted to wait, and damn if he wasn't ready for absolutely everything with this woman that had his entire heart.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">The Bookstore: The Reading</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The weeks following the soccer game fell into a happy and comfortable routine for Jaime and Sansa. They spend their weekdays in Lannisport, at her shop and her home, visiting Aemon on Thursday mornings, going to Ric's soccer games when they were in town, and the now-infamous Sunday night dinners at the Rock. There had been three more dinners, along with two weekends at the Rock, and each time they were there, Sansa fell more and more in love with the impressive house. Estate. Mansion. Whatever. She still didn’t know what the hell to call it, other than the Rock.</p><p>They had also taken to going out on dates – and often not alone.</p><p>They had double dates with Addam and Gilly, Tyrion and Shae, Robert and Cersei and then, to everyone's surprise, Stannis and Mel.</p><p>Sansa adored her new friends via Jaime's family and found herself texting back and forth with Cersei often.</p><p>CeeCee, as she insisted on being called, commuted back and forth between Lannisport and King's Landing, where Robert's business was based. One time, when Sansa had questioned how they must rack up the frequent flyer miles going back and forth between the two places so often, Jaime had given her a funny look.</p><p>"They just take the private jet, babe."</p><p>He'd been back typing away as she'd picked her jaw up from the floor. <em>They just take the private jet</em>. Of course, they did.</p><p>Funnily enough, Sansa knew that Jaime adored her little house in Old Lannisport, for the man was happy there and not afraid to show or tell her about it.</p><p>Still, adjusting to the Lannister wealth was easier with CeeCee to bounce questions and ideas off of. The woman was opinionated but honest to a fault and took particular pleasure in helping Sansa navigate her new world.</p><p>Mel and Stannis were living in the Westerlands for the time being, as Stannis had wanted to be close with Shireen when she was at university, and he was working on some big business deal with Tywin. Sansa had never thought she could be close to Mel, but the woman was fast becoming one of her closest friends.</p><p>Tyrion and Shae lived her full time, so it was easy to see them whenever they wanted. Both girls adored story time and were frequent visitors to the store, while Shae joined the romance readers book club, stating she was eagerly looking forward to the next meeting.</p><p>Sansa had purposely stuck to her guns on the historical romance they were reading for the month of December, even when Jaime had kept her on the edge of orgasm with his very talented tongue one night, demanding to know why it wasn't a Lily Lancaster book.</p><p>"Say we'll read one of my books for January, and I'll give you all the orgasms you can handle," he'd teased, as she'd gleefully given in and promised him that yes, they could do a Lily book in January.</p><p>That was also when Jaime was planning on announcing he was Lily and was working on a plan, with Tyrion, on how to tell his current publicist and agent.</p><p>Tonight, though, at the beginning of December, Sansa was busily preparing for Jaime's first official reading of the new Kingston Shaw/Saffron Hart novel.</p><p>When she'd first announced it, the response had been so overwhelming, that she'd had people sign up online to secure a spot in her store for the reading. Of course, twenty of those spots went to their family, who'd insisted on turning up for the reading.</p><p>The Lannisters had been close before, but now with secrets exposed, Jaime in love and the addition of Sansa and Ric, they seemed even closer and determined to support one another.</p><p>"Holy shit, how many people are here?" Jaime asked, a bit wide-eyed. He'd read for bigger crowds, Sansa knew, but this was their store – it was personal.</p><p>"I was able to cram seventy-two people into the shop," she said proudly, watching that eyebrow she loved dance upon Jaime's handsome face.</p><p>"Impressive."</p><p>She smiled at him and bumped her hip against his. "I am."</p><p>Jaime threw his head back and laughed and then watched as she commanded the room, drawing everyone's attention to her, as she talked about his accomplishments, his writing process, his dedication to the craft. She humbled him with her words, and</p><p>Jaime scanned the room, his eyes landing on his father, who sat there, looking proud of him, clutching his latest novel in his hands. Tywin's head turned from Sansa to him, and Tywin gave a slow nod and then a wink as if to say that Jaime had done well in finding Sansa. While he didn't need his father's approval, Jaime felt warmed by it none the less.</p><p>Later, after he'd signed what seemed like endless copies of his books, their family was gathered in Sansa's store when someone produced several bottles of Dom and began to pop them, toasting to Jaime and another successful book launch.</p><p>Before, he'd lived a solitary and somewhat lonely life when he'd done book tours and releases. But Jaime knew now that whatever the future held, Sansa would be by his side, supporting him and cheering him on in his career. It felt incredible.</p><p>"To Jaime and his astonishing success!" Tyrion cheered while everyone chimed in.</p><p>Jaime sipped champagne and pulled Sansa closer.</p><p>"Thank you for tonight," he said, as she smiled at him, cupping his cheek, stroking softly, her touch a balm to his once lonely heart.</p><p>"Always, my love. Always."</p><p>He knew no truer words were spoken. This was their always and forever and Jaime cherished every single moment of their love story.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Lannisport – Jaime</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The morning after the reading, Jaime woke before Sansa, which was saying something because that woman somehow functioned on a maximum of five hours of sleep a night. Jaime had no idea how the hell she did it.</p><p>It had been just under a month since he'd first stepped foot inside her bookstore and fallen instantly in love with her, and watching her last night, as she introduced him, praised his writing, spoke of his dedication to his craft, Jaime knew he was done waiting. He wanted her to be his wife. To start the rest of their lives together. And he wanted to do so now.</p><p>He eased out of bed and grabbed his phone, knowing there was only one person he could speak to about this.</p><p>Once Jaime was in the kitchen, he started the coffee, pleased as punch he was now approaching the expert level at that little chore and texted his twin. She answered immediately, which meant she was probably up, working out.</p><p>“Baby bro,” she said, flashing him a smile. She was four damn minutes older than him but never let him live it down. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”</p><p>“I want to ask Sansa to marry me. And I don’t want to wait to plan a huge wedding,” Jaime said, cutting straight to the heart of the matter.</p><p>The moment Cersei smiled and nodded; Jaime felt the relief crash through him. He’d been worried his twin would tell him he was rushing things, or moving too quickly, or that he was being ridiculous. Instead she just got a determined look on her face.</p><p>“Ok, so do you know what kind of wedding she wants?”</p><p>Jaime frowned and shook his head. “No.”</p><p>“Hmm. And I suppose you don’t want to arouse her suspicions.”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>Cersei hummed a bit more and then her eyes lit.</p><p>“Here’s what we’re going to do. First thing – you need a ring. Call Dad and get him to meet you at the jeweller he uses. The man is crazy good at picking out what works best.”</p><p>“Got it.”</p><p>“Next, over the next few days, ask her about her dream wedding.”</p><p>Jaime frowned again. “Won’t she get suspicious?”</p><p>Cersei waved a hand. “Pretend its research for a new Lily book. She’ll buy it. Oh, and talk to Gilly. She’ll know what Sansa likes and doesn’t like for sure.”</p><p>Jaime processed Cersei’s words, the ideas coming at him fast and furious.</p><p>“Do you think we can pull it off in two weeks? At the Rock?” he asked his twin; whose eyes were all but sparkling.</p><p>“Oh Jaime, of course we can! I’ll get the girls on it. Cella and Shireen, Mel and Shae, and you talk with father. Do you need me to send you a list?”</p><p>“A list?”</p><p>“Of wedding stuff. Flowers. Dress. Meal. Dance. That sort of thing.”</p><p>Jaime’s head was spinning, so he nodded and then thanked his sister, just as he heard Sansa rise, telling her they’d talk soon.</p><p>“Don’t worry Jaime, we’ve got this,” she’d said with a wink and then hung up on him, leaving him to wonder if this was the very best idea he’d ever had or the worst.</p><p>Would Sansa find it romantic when she found out he’d planned their entire wedding without her knowing it?</p><p>Or would she reject it, and him, outraged she didn’t get to participate?</p><p>Then all doubts fled, as a sleepy Sansa fit herself into his arms, nuzzling at his neck as Jaime wrapped his arms around her. It struck him then that he knew she’d be alright with this plan. She loved romance novels, loved the happy ever after and loved him.</p><p>“Sleep well?” she asked.</p><p>Jaime pressed a kiss to her head and smiled down at her.</p><p>“The best, my love,” all the while thinking that in sixteen days, Sansa Stark would be his wife. And that no words had ever quite sounded as good as those did, knowing that soon enough, he’d get to announce to the entire world that Jaime Lannister was 100% taken, off the market. A happily married man that had finally found <em>the one</em>.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up Next: </p><p>Wedding and then the wrap up!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. “Let’s get married. Tomorrow."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The wedding is here! But first, another Romance Readers Bookclub</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fair warning - there is a teensy bit of kink in the smut in the middle section of this chapter. Like a teensy bit. People wanted a Lily Lancaster sex scene, so you got one.</p><p>Also, I wanted to give us one more look at Bookclub - with a few notable additions. </p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>T</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Romance Readers Bookclub – Sansa</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaime was acting weird. Not weird in a way that Sansa doubted his feelings for her, for the man at turns doted upon her, hovered about her and then talked her out of her clothing more times than she could count. He was also very free and open about announcing how much he loved her and how sexy she was. And he was happy – anyone could see how happy Jaime Lannister was.</p><p>So she didn't worry about his feelings. Or that this was real. Or that they were forever.</p><p>But he was … twitchy. He kept smiling at his phone and then going into the other room to take a call. And he kept asking her all these specific questions about weddings, which weren't hard to answer since Sansa was the type of woman who had been dreaming about her wedding since she was a little girl.</p><p><em>What were her favourite flowers?</em> Blue roses and lilies.</p><p><em>What was her favourite meal?</em> Steak and lobster.</p><p><em>What was her favourite romantic song?</em> Modern or Classic she'd shot back, and Jaime had just muttered he'd figure it out on his own.</p><p><em>What type of dress would she wear?</em> Formfitting with beading and a great neckline.</p><p>At that question, he'd asked for examples, which, being the type of woman she was who believed in romance, she'd shown him some of her dream dresses, rings and hairstyles for her wedding on her Pinterest boards.</p><p>The man had all but shouted with joy and then asked if she minded if he searched through her boards for 'research' for his latest Lily Lancaster book.</p><p>Pleased, but still a little confused, Sansa had told him to have at it.</p><p>Funnily enough, the man didn't seem to be doing that much writing over the next few weeks, as he seemed like he was either always on his phone or ducking out for 'appointments,' that never seemed to amount to much.</p><p>Sansa shook her head at his antics, for whenever he returned, he was loving and attentive. Weirdly, one time he'd come back with three different kinds of cake, which he insisted they cut and taste, even though there was no way they could finish three entire cakes between the two of them at the store.</p><p>And the more this went on, the more it felt like everyone was in on some huge, colossal secret that she wasn't privy to. When Sansa asked him, point-blank, what was going on, what he was hiding from her, Jaime had appeared almost hurt that she accused him of keeping a secret!</p><p>Thankfully, the shop was busier than ever, so she had that as a distraction to Jaime’s weirdness. Sansa was busy preparing for the final Romance Readers Bookclub, of which CeeCee, Mel and Shae were all planning on attending. She'd moved it to a Thursday night, mid-December, to accommodate a few of the regular attendees' busier schedules.</p><p>Ros had texted Sansa and asked if she could come, assuring Sansa that Marg was doing better with them dating but that she'd gone back to Highgarden for the holidays and it would be just her this month. Feeling comfortable with Ros, Sansa had graciously told Ros she could attend.</p><p>"But why?" Jaime asked when they were setting up for the evening.</p><p>Sansa shrugged. "I'm not a person that likes conflict, and I know that Ros doesn't have a problem with us."</p><p>"But she's friends with Marg."</p><p>Sansa felt her shoulders tense, hoping that Jaime got it, got <em>her</em>, without her having to explain too much.</p><p>"I never want anyone not to feel welcome here. Romance is all about finding your people and getting a happy ever after. I think Marg is just miserable, and so if in the New Year, she is truly sorry, I'd welcome her back to the Book club. It’s just who I am."</p><p>Jaime nodded slowly.</p><p>"And I'd expect her to be welcomed by the entire club." Sansa gave him a look she'd perfected on her younger siblings over the years – a look that said don't argue.</p><p>Jaime held up his hands and shook his head. "Babe, this is your show. If Marg is truly sorry, then, of course, she's welcome back."</p><p>Sansa felt her entire body relax as she gave a small smile to Jaime. "Thanks. I believe in second chances. And forgiveness."</p><p>Jaime put down the chair that he was currently holding to kiss her, all sweet and soft. She loved how he sometimes cupped her face and just focused on her, as if there were nowhere else he'd rather be. It was incredible to be the focus of someone’s love. Especially a man like Jaime Lannister. The man did nothing by halves, living his life full.</p><p>"I love that about you," he told her honestly.</p><p>Compassion was something that a person could never have enough of in Sansa's mind.</p><p>"Sansa, I need your help," Gilly called, breaking the two of them apart.</p><p>Addam, who'd been helping Gilly, grinned as Sansa passed him, telling her he'd help Jaime with the seating. Addam was planning on staying for the meeting, which would make him the second man in the group. Sansa wondered how that was going to go. The women in the club were not shy about sharing their opinions, and with the additions of Cersei and Shae, it would be a lively group for sure.</p><p>"Did he read the book?" Sansa asked Gilly, who was busy plating Christmas cookies and squares for the group.</p><p>They glanced at the two incredibly handsome men who were re-arranging the furniture in their store. It was hard to believe that a month ago, Sansa hadn't even known Jaime. Now their lives were so intertwined it was hard to imagine <em>not </em>having him in her life.</p><p>"Who, Addam?" Gilly asked.</p><p>"Yes, Addam. We all know Jaime's read it."</p><p>Thankfully, the door opened, so Sansa was saved from having to interrogate Gilly further as to why Addam was at their book club. Sansa was beginning to get a feeling that this book club would be very different than any they'd previously had.</p><p>She didn't want anyone to feel weirded out that there was another man in the group. Not that men couldn't love romance novels. Case in point, Jaime. And Tywin. And maybe even Robert. But no man other than Jaime had ever shown an interest in the club until Jaime did last month. And some of their discussions got … intimate. So she just wanted to make sure everyone was comfortable and that Addam was there for the right reasons.</p><p>First through the door was Shireen and Ric. Sansa's brother's face lit up when he spotted Jaime and Addam. The guys had made a point to hang out with Ric over the past few weeks, including going to a professional basketball game with him and a movie that Sansa, Gilly, and Shireen flat out refused to see with them.</p><p>Watching her brother bloom under Jaime's attention had been incredible. The two of them grew closer by the day.</p><p>"Hey, sis," Ric said. He also spotted the Christmas cookies and made a beeline for them after giving her a welcome hug. There wasn’t a time that Ric wasn’t hungry.</p><p>Close on Ric's heels were Mel and Stannis, followed by CeeCee and Robert, all of whom were dressed to the nines.</p><p>Sansa could admit she was a bit jealous of how well Mel and Cersei dressed, even though Jaime had made it more than clear that she could go shopping with his credit card whenever she wanted. She wasn't sure she was quite ready to do that – <em>yet</em>.</p><p>Sansa knew it was coming. After all, she was dating Jaime Lannister. There would be events when she would have to wear something totally fabulous like Cersei did.</p><p>But for now, she made do with her own wardrobe choices.</p><p>"Sansa!" CeeCee cried, all but throwing herself into Sansa's arms, air-kissing both cheeks in a cloud of expensive perfume. Sansa laughed at the production Cersei made of things. That was just her way.</p><p>Sansa had to give Jaime's twin her due – she definitely didn't do anything by halves, including tonight when she was wrapped up in what Sansa could only assume was more designer clothing and what Sansa hoped was a faux fur jacket.</p><p>"Welcome to Bookclub, Cee," Sansa said, pleased to have her here.</p><p>Robert swept her into a hug as well, and then Sansa watched as the Baratheon brothers descended on Ric, slapping him on the back and inviting him to join them tonight.</p><p>Ric swallowed hard. "Where are we going?"</p><p>Stannis named a high-end restaurant that served hundred-dollar steaks and expensive cigars as Ric bobbed his head, clearly pleased to be invited and slightly terrified at spending time with both Baratheon brothers.</p><p>But they had taken Ric under their wing as well, and Stannis seemed to like Rickon a lot, which boded well for him and Shireen.</p><p>"Behave," Shireen told her father, giving him a stern look. Stannis promised they would and soon the three of them were gone.</p><p>Next through the door was Dany, Wyn and Brienne, who'd carpooled here. Both Dany and Brienne looked slightly frazzled and exclaimed loudly how much they needed this night out – away from kids and husbands.</p><p>"You think you have a baby on a sleep schedule, and then he just basically says fuck it and is up at all hours," Dany said, exasperated and tired.</p><p>She was shovelling cookies into her mouth as fast as she could while Sansa tried to look sympathetic.</p><p>"Well, one of Tormund's daughter's punched someone at school. Another six-year-old girl, because she was bullying one of the boys. I've spent the past two days navigating councillors and trying to explain to my husband why he can't be proud of her for using her fists instead of her words."</p><p>Suddenly Wyn let out a keening sound, hands-on her still slim stomach.</p><p>"Oh gods, is parenthood that bad?" she wailed. She was just over seven weeks into her very first pregnancy and a ball of hormones.</p><p>"Oh stop, all of you," came Mayra's sensible voice.</p><p>The oldest member of their club had somehow arrived unnoticed and waved a hand at all the moaning.</p><p>"These are just minor bumps in the road. You'll get through it."</p><p>"I agree," CeeCee said, giving the three women who were standing together with a stern look.</p><p>"You get your baby back on a schedule. You tell your husband that the next time he 'encourages' his daughter to fight first, he can deal with the fallout, and you, well, having a baby is a miracle. So embrace it. Love it. Enjoy it."</p><p>Dany shoved another cookie in her mouth and looked at Sansa.</p><p>"Wow. Who is she?"</p><p>Cersei smiled and extended a hand with an awe-inspiring set of rings.</p><p>"Cersei Lannister-Baratheon. Jaime's twin and mother of three. And trust me, ladies, when I say my advice is as golden as my hair. Find yourselves a great hairstylist who can cover up the greys and another spa that can give you a facial. Oh, and I highly recommend Botox." She threw them all a wink. "For the migraines, you know."</p><p>"Holy shit, I wanna be her when I grow up," Wyn stage whispered, as Cersei chuckled warmly, just as the door opened and Shae, Ros, and Tyrion entered the shop.</p><p>"Hello!" Tyrion called. He looked quite pleased to be included in their Bookclub as did Shae. Sansa was glad to see everyone warmly welcome Ros as well.</p><p>With everyone now arrived, Sansa had them all take their seats and introductions were made. Jaime took a spot beside her and flashed her one of those devastating smiles.</p><p>Flushed a bit and pleased to have him by her side, Sansa launched into a description of this month's book, which took place in the Highlands between a tortured Liard and a rival clan's eldest daughter.</p><p>"In some historical romance novels, we see the author write what is considered a 'clean' romance, with very little smut. Other authors, like the one tonight, go for steamy."</p><p>"Thank god," Mayra muttered. "I hate reading a clean romance. I'm here for the smut."</p><p>CeeCee gave a hearty laugh, agreeing wholeheartedly. "For sure. It's half the reason I read romance novels."</p><p>"But what about the story? The characters? Their love?" Jaime countered.</p><p>Dany snorted. "I mean, sure, that's important. And we get it. But I mean, we're reading romance novels for an escape. I say give me the sex. The steamier, the better."</p><p>Sansa was thoroughly intrigued by the conversation.</p><p>"So is there a difference between modern sex scenes and historical ones?"</p><p>She absolutely <em>did not</em> look at Jaime, thinking about her box of toys underneath the bed. The other night the man had taken her favourite vibrator and held her on the edge of orgasm for what felt like an hour but was closer to fifteen minutes before he'd finally taken pity on her and let her come in a mind-blowing orgasm.</p><p>All the women in the club smirked at Sansa’s question, and soon enough, the discussion got down and dirty. And it was clear there was a great love for modern romance novels and all the steamy sex that authors could write.</p><p>"Lingerie."'</p><p>"Toys."</p><p>"Porn," Mayra said while everyone cackled.</p><p>Jaime, Addam and Tyrion were wide-eyed as they sipped their coffee, their eyes darting between all the women, now focused on Mayra, who winked at all three of them.</p><p>"Trust me when you've been married as long as I have, you'll do whatever it takes to keep your marriage spicy."</p><p>"Food when it comes to sex," Dany said and then moaned around a tart she shoved into her mouth.</p><p>"They had food in historic times," Jaime said, looking at Sansa.</p><p>"True. But they were also very stuffy."</p><p>"But not everyone. Or every group of people," Brienne said, shrugging. "Some periods were a lot less prudish than others."</p><p>That got an interesting discussion about different periods, their viewpoints on sex and how that impacted how an author wrote a romance novel.</p><p>"My issue is that it's just so dirty," Shireen said, wrinkling her nose.</p><p>Before Mel could retort, Shireen shot her a look.</p><p>"I mean, physically dirty, not sexy dirty. Like – gross dirty. Especially in older times. I mean, gosh, they didn't even have showers. Or bathrooms. Nail clippers."</p><p>"Razors," Wyn said, chiming in and winking at Shireen. "I don't know about you, ladies, but I like to make sure my kitty cat is all neat and tidy. And so does Pod." She made a gesture to her nether regions as all the women heartily agreed.</p><p>Jaime choked on his coffee as Sansa patted him on the back.</p><p>"No one wants to read a love story with hairy pits," Shae agreed. "For me, I wonder about the limitations of sex during a time when there wasn't anything like lube, nipple clamps or even costumes for role-playing."</p><p>Tyrion laughed with glee as he beamed at Shae. "Well said, love. Costumes and role play are quite enjoyable." He sent his wife a lusty wink and Sansa knew what those two would be up to later. Gods, she loved love!</p><p>Sansa smiled. "So I think we can agree that an author has more freedom when it comes to sex in a modern romance novel."</p><p>"She does, but damn if I don't love me some distressed maidens and handsome highland warriors," Dany said with a bit of a dreamy sigh. "A man that knows who to swing his sword? Hello! Sign mama up!"</p><p>No one missed her innuendo, and all the women agreed, all making comments about the size of a man's sword and how he could use it.</p><p>"Men back then were so alpha," Cersei said with a knowing look. "They had to be. Some modern novels can make a man too emotional for my tastes."</p><p>"Agreed," Sansa murmured. "There was no doubt that men back then were manly men."</p><p>Jaime gave her a look, and she patted his chest.</p><p>"Don't worry, babe, you're a manly man."</p><p>Jaime threw his head back and laughed as Sansa began discussing the plot and the murder mystery that the author had incorporated into the story.</p><p>"No offence, but she shouldn't have done that. It was distracting and not well thought out," Ros piped up.</p><p>"I agree. Jaime's much better at writing mystery novels. Authors should stick with what they're good at," Brienne announced, somewhat arrogantly, as Jaime, Cersei, Shireen, Mel and Sansa all shared a knowing look.</p><p>"Well, that might be a little harsh," Sansa said, trying to be diplomatic. "We've seen it work in other novels, where an author can incorporate mystery novel elements successfully into a romance novel."</p><p>After that, they talked about the characters, the setting and their overall thoughts and feelings about the book, and within an hour, the book club was done.</p><p>"So what are we reading next month?" Mayra asked at the end.</p><p>Sansa <strong><em>DID NOT</em></strong> look at Jaime but felt the man grin as she glanced at her friends.</p><p>"The latest Lily Lancaster book," she announced to great cheers and excitement.</p><p>"She is my absolute favourite!" Dany cried.</p><p>"Mine too," Ros and Wyn agreed.</p><p>"Her smut is some of the very best," Mayra said, making them all laugh.</p><p>Sansa swore to god Jaime’s fucking chest swelled as the compliments about Lily just kept on coming. It was clear she was the favourite romance author of the bookclub, which should make next month very, very interesting.</p><p>When no one was looking at them, Jaime leaned down, close to her ear.</p><p>"This is going to be so much fun, love," he all but purred, making Sansa squirm. “What do you think all your friends are going to think when they find out you’re dating THE Lily Lancaster?”</p><p>There was so much innuendo in that sentence that Sansa felt her breath hitch.</p><p>"Behave," she told him, but secretly could not wait to get home tonight where she would have Jaime all to herself.</p><p>But for now, Sansa fit her hand into his, pleased as punch that she was one half of a couple and enjoying this time with their friends and family.</p><p>It was incredible how much has changed since that first bookclub and the trajectory her life had taken. And that was all because of this incredible man that was now by her side, today, and for all her days to come.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">The proposal – Jaime</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaime paused for a moment; his leanly muscled body poised over Sansa as he took her in. Every incredible inch of her.</p><p>Last night after their book club, they'd come home and made love almost frantically, and, in the afterglow, Jaime had finally been bold enough to ask Sansa what her favourite Lily Lancaster sex scene was. He thought it apropos since they had discussed sex scenes so much at book club a few hours earlier.</p><p>He'd been reluctant to bring it up before because he just wasn't sure if Sansa was comfortable talking about it, but it was quickly apparent he shouldn't have worried. At all.</p><p>"Oh my god, are you serious?" she all but squealed, somehow wiggling her way on top of him. Where Jaime had thought his body had been spent, he felt his dick rally when he felt her wet pussy brush across his cock.</p><p>"Very serious," he said, one of his hands behind his neck, propped up on a pillow as he watched her contemplate his question. He'd seen his woman's toy box, so he knew she had a kinky side, which Jaime was excited to explore with her. And he wanted to know what got her engine going – what she fantasized about. What made her hot.</p><p>She reached for her phone and then tapped it a few times and thrust it at him, making Jaime's eyes widen as he smiled. She had Lily Lancaster's books on her e-reader!</p><p>And it was apparent she knew exactly what her favourite scene was. He knew it as well, for it had been one of his best, if that didn’t sound too arrogant.</p><p>"Oh, I can work with this," he said.</p><p>Jaime flipped her, nuzzling at her neck before he sunk inside her wet heat. That night they'd slept entangled in one another as if they couldn't stand not to touch each other.</p><p>The next morning, Jaime had woken before her and put his plan into action.</p><p>And what a glorious plan it had been.</p><p>It turned out Sansa had a slight submissive kink, for her favourite scene had been one where one of Jaime's characters had tied up his lover with a silk scarf, added a blindfold and then kept her on the edge of orgasm until the woman was absolutely quivering, begging for release.</p><p>It was one of Jaime's absolute favourites as well, for it was all about worshipping the woman – showing her how loved and desired she was.</p><p>Which was how Jaime found himself in their bed, with Sansa's arms tied with a red silk scarf to the bed frame, stretched above her head. She had a black sleep mask on covering her eyes.</p><p>And she was absolutely trembling as she waited for his next touch.</p><p>"Magnificent," Jaime breathed as he reached for an ice cube and rubbed it on her nipple, eliciting a breathy little scream from her.</p><p>The jewelled tip was rigid as could be, as Jaime leaned down and sucked it hard into his mouth, tugging on it while his other hand skimmed up and down her stomach, touching her so lightly he saw her body arc, seeking more.</p><p>This woman always gave herself over entirely to their lovemaking, and it was such a turn on that Jaime knew she was the best lover he had ever had.</p><p>"Jaime," she said, voice guttural as he switched the ice cube to his mouth and then sucked the other nipple into his mouth, the cold of the ice and the warmth of his mouth creating a delightful contrast on her skin, with just the whisper of pain. Not enough to truly hurt, but it amplified what he was doing and the sensations in her body.</p><p>He was so hard that the head of his dick was almost purple, leaking come and aching to be inside her. But he was determined to make this fantastic for her, which meant drawing out this pleasure just a little bit longer.</p><p>"Gods, you're perfect," Jaime said, watching her as he sunk a finger insider her tight heat, loving how she bucked into his touch, her cream coating his fingers.</p><p>"Tell me what you're feeling," he demanded, suddenly needing to know.</p><p>He watched her face, saw her mouth move, and he imagined she was fighting between giving in to the pleasure he was giving her and trying to form coherent sentences.</p><p>"It's all-consuming. Your touch. I'm on the most delightful edge, not knowing where you'll touch me next," she gasped as he leaned down and gently licked her clit, while adding another finger inside her.</p><p>"Do you want to come?" he said, almost undone by her words.</p><p>A moment like this was all about him giving her as much pleasure as he could. And her trusting him to do so – trusting that he knew what she needed. As with everything in their life, when it came to sex, they just fit. They fit so well it was hard to explain how much chemistry they had, how mind-blowing the sex was.</p><p>"Yes. No. Only if you want me to," she moaned, her shaking her head as he stroked and sucked and feasted on her.</p><p>Jaime just about lost it then and there. She was utterly fucking perfect, and he was so in love with her that he could barely hold himself back from claiming her.</p><p>"You're mine," he growled and then leaned down, determined to make her come against his tongue.</p><p>He spread her legs wide and feasted on her, his tongue licking and lapping at her, while his nose rubbed her clit, and she bucked and screamed his name as she rode her orgasm out against his face.</p><p>Her entire body was heaving as Jaime rose above her, suddenly needing to see her, needing her hands on him. The gentleness of his movements bellied the desperation with which he wanted her. Jaime took off the blindfold and undid her hands, all while lovingly praising her and stroking her gently.</p><p>But Sansa was having none of it. Her orgasm had only seemed to spur her on. She all but sprung at him, attacking his face and somehow flipping them so that she was on top and her soaked cunt right above his aching dick as she ground her hips.</p><p>"Please, baby, I need you," Jaime said, uncaring that they'd left the Lily Lancaster scene far behind. This was now about them. Only them.</p><p>Sansa gave him a wicked grin, grasped his dick and then slowly sunk down on him, taking all of his impressive length into her body. Jaime felt his eyes roll back into his head as she rode him, undulating her hips as if she were some siren from a bygone era, a woman that fully understood the power she had over a man that was obsessed with her.</p><p>"I am yours," she said, then leaned down, taking his lips in a passionate kiss, tasting herself all over his mouth. "And you're mine."</p><p>"Yours, baby, always yours," Jaime managed to grunt as he felt his balls tingle.</p><p>Knowing he wouldn't last long, he managed to get one hand on her hips, helping her ride him harder, and another back on her greedy little nub. Jaime watched her body arc and bow as she came hard on him again, just as Jaime bellowed and emptied himself deep inside of her.</p><p>He caught her as she collapsed onto his chest, both of them an utter fucking mess in the best possible way. Contentment washed over him as Jaime pressed kisses to her forehead, his hand rubbing down her back, as she let out contented little sighs.</p><p>With an ease that only came from mind-blowing sex first thing in the morning, Jaime allowed himself to think about the upcoming weekend.</p><p>All his plans were in place for their wedding, tomorrow, at Casterly Rock. Jaime had even managed to fly in her sister and brother as a surprise. Now all he had to do was pop the question. And hope like hell Sansa said yes.</p><p>"I love you so much, Sansa," he started to say. She lifted her head, smiled softly at him, the looked of a woman well-loved.</p><p>"I love you so much, Jaime."</p><p>He knew he'd never tire of looking at her face for the rest of his life. Knew deep in his soul that this was the woman meant for him. Knew that this was their moment.</p><p>"Will you marry me?" Jaime asked.</p><p>Simple.</p><p>Straightforward.</p><p>Heartfelt.</p><p>Her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open before she let out a happy squeal and then all but attacked his face, kissing him passionately.</p><p>"Of course I'll marry you! I love you, Jaime," she finally managed to respond, making him laugh.</p><p>He reached for his nightstand and opened the drawer, taking out the distinctive blue box before flipping it open and watching the love of his life go speechless.</p><p>Jaime grinned. Cersei had been right. Their father had excellent taste in rings.</p><p>Sansa's engagement ring was a 5-carat oval cut diamond, almost flawless, with two tapered baguette-cut diamonds on the side on a platinum band. It cost the same as a suburban house, but the moment that Jaime had seen it, he'd known it was the one.</p><p>Sliding it onto her finger was one of the most rewarding moments of Jaime's entire life.</p><p>Sansa giggled as she gazed at her hand, making Jaime think she was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. Then, she turned to him.</p><p>"So when do you want to get married?"</p><p>He saw the gleam in her eyes and hoped he hadn't overstepped or taken anything away from her by planning their wedding.</p><p>Jaime grinned, making sure he had a hand on her back because he knew he was going to shock the hell out of her.</p><p>"I was thinking about tomorrow."</p><p>Jaime smirked as her face went blank, and her jaw dropped. Then her eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Jaime, be serious. We can't get married tomorrow. We have an entire wedding to plan."</p><p>His grin only got larger.</p><p>"Funny thing about that. It's already done, babe. And I even got your family to the Rock."</p><p>She was speechless for about fifteen seconds before she thumped him on the chest.</p><p>"That's why you were asking me all those wedding questions. It wasn't research you were doing, you liar liar pants on fire! It was for this!"</p><p>Jaime laughed and then kissed her.</p><p>"Yup. To be fair, it wasn't just me. Everyone's been in on it. CeeCee, Shireen, Ric, my father, Shae, Tyrion, Gilly."</p><p>"Oh my god, you're all a bunch of sneaks!" she said, but Jaime could tell she was excited.</p><p>She settled herself on his chest, so they were eye level, suddenly serious.</p><p>"Are we seriously getting married tomorrow?"</p><p>"Yes, love, we are seriously getting married at the Rock tomorrow."</p><p>She kissed him and lingered for a moment.</p><p>"Best month ever," she whispered. Jaime chuckled and wrapped her in his arms, agreeing and excited that by this time on Sunday, Sansa Stark would be his wife.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Casterly Rock: The Wedding</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sansa couldn't help but stare at herself in awe as she ran her hands up and down the beautiful couture wedding gown that Cersei and Cella had somehow found. It fit her perfectly, was everything and more that she'd ever dreamed of, and hugged every curve.</p><p>The beading was some of the most intricate work that Sansa had ever seen, the dress dipping down to her lower back and then flaring into a mermaid tulle skirt at the bottom.</p><p>Her hair was soft beachy waves, with white flowers woven into a single braid, and she clutched a bouquet of white roses, as the make-up artists put the finishing touches on her face. The pearls around her neck were her mother's, ones she'd worn on her wedding day.</p><p>Gathered in Jaime's room at the Rock were Arya, Gilly, Cersei and Shireen. There were gasps and soft sighs as these women had helped her get ready for the biggest day of her life.</p><p>Her wedding day! At twenty-eight years old, she had finally found the man of her dreams and was going to have the perfect day. </p><p>A day that Jaime had somehow, in secret, without her knowing, planned to perfection.</p><p>Their entire drive to the Rock yesterday, she'd questioned him endlessly, and the man had taken particular delight in disclosing how he'd pulled it all off.</p><p>It stunned Sansa how many people she suddenly had by her side, after spending her entire adult life feeling apart and alone.</p><p>It wasn't just the Lannisters, who were loud and warm and welcoming, but the Baratheons and Gilly and Addam. It was her friends from the Romance Readers Bookclub, who had agreed to run the bookstore for the weekend so that this could happen. Ros and Mayra and Wyn assured Sansa during her phone to them that they had things well under control.</p><p>It was seeing her sister and her other brother at the Rock, both of whom had shown up and were happy for her and her whirlwind romance in the home that would soon be hers.</p><p>And Jaime.</p><p>At the heart of all of this was Jaime.</p><p>The love of her life and the man she was about to marry!</p><p>"Ready, San?" Arya asked, touching her elbow gently.</p><p>Sansa's breath caught, and she nodded as she turned to her sister.</p><p>"I wish they were here."</p><p>Arya gave Sansa a crooked little smile. "Yeah, me too. I'm sure Mom would be in an uproar, thinking you must be pregnant or something, and Dad would grumble but walk you down the aisle, tell you how beautiful a bride you are."</p><p>"And Robb would be the life of the party."</p><p>The sisters laughed and then hugged, but there were no tears, just comfort that came from living with their loss for so long that it had faded. It was still hard, but it was no longer a jagged piece that had been ripped from their lives.</p><p>The Starks had survived. They had thrived. And now Sansa got her happy ever after.</p><p>Gilly and Cersei had left before Arya and Sansa, who exited the rooms and walked through the Rock's truly impressive hallways.</p><p>As Jaime had predicted, Tywin had approached them with a prenup agreement, to which Jaime had flatly refused, telling his father that it was completely unnecessary.</p><p>Tywin hadn't been happy until Jaime had pushed back.</p><p>"Did you make Mom sign one?" he'd demanded.</p><p>Tywin had grimaced then but said nothing more. Later, when they were alone, Sansa had tried to bring it up again, but Jaime was having none of it.</p><p>"Sansa, I have to believe that you are the one. The love of my life. My forever. So no, I will not have you sign a piece of paper discussing what assets we split if this fails because I have to go into this marriage believing we won't fail," he'd told her.</p><p>All she could do was nod and kiss the man, holding on to him and hoping he understood that she felt the exact same way.</p><p>Now she was mere moments away from seeing Jaime, as she and Arya approached the stone gazebo where they would marry, on the immaculate grounds of the Rock.</p><p>When they got to the location, Sansa felt Arya squeeze her arm.</p><p>"Ready to get married, sis?"</p><p>Sansa beamed. "You bet I am." For she was.</p><p>Sansa had absolutely no doubts about marrying Jaime.</p><p>Then the music began, and Sansa was walking towards Jaime.</p><p>The man that was her future, the one who had stolen her heart, and the one who looked so devastatingly handsome in his tux, as he waited for her, a smile on his face, and eyes for only, and ever her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jaime had woken up in his bedroom this morning with Sansa in his arms, knowing that the day he'd been waiting for his entire life had finally arrived. Today he would marry the love of his life at his family's incredible home, surrounded by the people they loved.</p><p>Their wedding was small, but it suited them just fine. All the important people were there. In addition to both of their families, the only 'extra' people were Gilly and Addam, maid of honour and best man.</p><p>All three Baratheon brothers were there, including the often absent Renly, who'd just broken up with his boyfriend, so he was flying solo. Although by the looks Bran and Renly had exchanged last night at dinner, Jaime had to wonder if something might come of that. Bran was twenty-three, Renly thirty. </p><p>The dinner had been slightly less formal than a Sunday night dinner, with a celebratory air. The Rock had been decorated for Christmas, and plans made for those festivities and gatherings, as well as toast after toast to Jaime and Sansa finding one another.</p><p>Jaime and Sansa had insisted on spending the night together, not wanting to be parted, and so now, as Jaime awoke with his face smashed into Sansa's neck, her hair tangled around his mouth, he couldn't help but edge just a bit closer to her, holding her tight.</p><p>Soon enough, they would go down for breakfast before getting ready at opposite ends of the Rock. But this moment was just for Jaime as he held the woman he loved close.</p><p>A few hours later, and Jaime found himself dressing in his father's suite of rooms in a classic tuxedo that was one of several he owned, excited as could be to get to the ceremony.</p><p>"These are for you," Tywin said, appearing at the doorway.</p><p>He held a jewelry box out to Jaime, who flipped it open. The cufflinks were ones he'd seen his Dad wear before – lions with rubies for their eyes.</p><p>"Your mother gave these to me, and now I am giving them to you," Tywin said, somewhat gruffly.</p><p>Deeply moved, Jaime took them from his father and then held out his sleeves.</p><p>"Will you?"</p><p>Tywin fixed Jaime's cuffs, then rested a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"She's a fine woman, Jaime, who loves you, and accepts you. I'm happy for you."</p><p>Jaime grinned. "Thanks, pops."</p><p>Tywin grumbled, "Don't start that shite again."</p><p>Still, the two men were in good spirits as they made their way to the beautiful stone pavilion that had been part of the Rock for generations. Jaime and Cersei had decked it out with so many white and blue flowers that it looked like a summer garden, with white chairs for their guest and the ancient archway under which they would be married.</p><p>Jaime knew the venue was spectacular.</p><p>He'd even managed to get old Aemon here, with a nurse and a sitter. But he was there, smiling away and winking at Jaime, clearly pleased as punch about their wedding and his role as matchmaker.</p><p>The photographer took pictures, and Jaime knew there would be another with Sansa, documenting their day.</p><p>Jaime warmly welcomed everyone to the ceremony before taking his place at the front, Addam pulling him in for a quick hug. Jaime couldn't help but wonder how long until Sansa arrived.</p><p>Then, as if conjured by magic, she was there. Gilly walked down the small aisle first, beaming at him and Addam.</p><p>And then it was Sansa's turn, as her sister brought her to him. Jaime swore his heart just about beat out of his chest. He couldn't ever remember a time when he was so happy.</p><p>When they got to him, Arya scowled at him.</p><p>"Treat her right," was all Sansa's fierce little sister said.</p><p>"Oh, I will. She is my queen," Jaime said, earning an approving bark of laughter from Robert and a wink from CeeCee. Everyone looked positively out of their minds, happy for them.</p><p>Tywin, Ric, Bran, Tyrion. Even Arya. Their friends who had become family.</p><p>Jaime gently stepped forward to take Sansa's hand in his.</p><p>"Hello, my Sansa."</p><p>Her grin was everything.</p><p>"Hello, my Jaime."</p><p>Linking them and placing her hand on his arm, they stepped towards their wedding officiant together.</p><p>Jaime heard the man speak, but he focused on Sansa so that the words were almost a blur.</p><p>When it came time to exchange vows, a man that had always had the words found himself oddly tongue-tied. Finally Jaime cough and then spoke from the heart.</p><p>"I always knew you were out there. My perfect soulmate. The one. I just knew I’d fine her. One day. And the moment I stepped foot into that bookstore, where so many of my good memories from my childhood were, I saw you. I knew it was you, Sansa. It was kismet. Fate. Destiny. I knew as soon as I saw you that you were my forever."</p><p>Sansa squeezed his hands hard.</p><p>"I promise to love you. Wildly. Passionately. Completely. I promise to always be true to you, to always stay, to never give up on us and to give you lots and lots of babies."</p><p>She giggled then, and Jaime couldn't believe how lucky he was.</p><p>"I love you, Sansa, and I can't wait for you to be my wife."</p><p>When it was her turn, Sansa's face was so happy that Jaime knew she was enjoying this moment as much as he was.</p><p>"Jaime, when you first stepped into my shop, I thought, <em>"I'm wearing my worst cardigan, and I looked a fright."</em></p><p>There was laughter from their guests.</p><p>"But then you just kept coming back. Again and again. You were so insistent, so sure that we were meant to be. My entire life, I wanted a great romance, and yet when one was staring me right in the face, I almost missed it. I almost didn't give you or us a chance. Because, this is wild, Jaime. Who falls in love at first sight? We do. And I cannot wait to tell our children and our grandchild about our epic love story."</p><p>There was a cheer from the group before Sansa added, "And I can't wait to read this in a Lily Lancaster book."</p><p>Jaime threw his head back and laughed, promising he'd deliver.</p><p>"I love you, Jaime Lannister. From this day to the end of my days."</p><p>They exchanged rings then, and something clicked into place for Jaime seeing that symbol on his third finger. He was finally a married man!</p><p>When they were pronounced man and wife, Jaime barely waited for 'permission' to kiss his wife, <em>his wife!</em> before he had his lips on Sansa's, sweeping her into an epic kiss, dipping her low. When he finally pulled her up, they were grinning like maniacs at one another.</p><p>"I am pleased to introduce, for the first time, Jaime and Sansa Lannister!" the man said before there was a huge cheer, and they were swarmed by their friends and family, husband and wife at last.</p><p>When they finally got a moment to themselves, Jaime guided Sansa to a favourite spot of his that overlooked the Sunset Sea, the impressive façade of the Rock towering behind them. Needing this time with just Sansa, Jaime nuzzled her neck while she was in his arms, her entire body relaxed.</p><p>"Hello, wife," he purred into her ear, that word making him fucking ache. Gods, he loved her.</p><p>She turned, captured his lips once more. "Hello, husband."</p><p>Jaime knew as long as he lived, that moment would be seared into his brain. Sansa in his arms, a smile on her face, the ocean crashing in the background and his ring on her finger.</p><p>"Welcome home, love, welcome home."</p><p>Jaime Lannister had finally found his one. And his entire world was complete, with Sansa as his wife and the rest of their lives just waiting for them to explore the future together, as Mr. and Mrs. Lannister.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up Next</p><p>Just a sweet little epilogue! </p><p>Thanks for sticking it out with me for this ‘one-shot'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Happy Ever After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The last Romance Readers Book club and a peak into their future!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! We are here at the end of my one-shot!  *snickers*</p><p>I hope I’ve done them justice!</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Romance Readers Book Club – The Reveal</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A month of being married had been absolute bliss. In her opinion, Jaime was the best husband in the entire world. The man was sexy, caring, funny and smart. He worshiped her, made her laugh, delighted her with his imagination and antics, and was generally one of the funniest people she’d ever been around. They were more than just husband and wife – they were best friends, co-conspirators and if the first month of her marriage was anything to go by, Sansa knew she was in for a wonderful life with Jaime by her side.</p><p>After their wedding at the Rock, they'd been back in Lannisport dealing with the Christmas rush at her shop and to do their own shopping in town. They spent nights walking hand in hand through all the little shops in Lannisport, finding funny little gifts for their friends and family.</p><p>Christmas was at the Rock and was as wild and as fun as the Lannisters and Baratheons were want to be. Sansa adored her new family and was happy to see Bran and Arya both choose to come and spend the holidays with them. For Bran, it wasn't hard to see that he was interested in Renly, who seemed equally smitten with Bran. Renly was thirty, Bran twenty-three. </p><p>Shireen and Rickon were rock solid and adorable as hell, leaving Arya as the only singleton of the group. Not that she seemed to mind. In the New Year, she headed to Braavos to track down some mixed-media artist named Jaqen that she was currently obsessed with.</p><p>After Christmas and New Years' at the Rock, Gilly and Shireen had insisted that Sansa take the honeymoon Jaime had arranged for them in Naath, assuring her that her store was in excellent hands. Sansa had hired Mayra a few days a week and enjoyed having another employee to add to the growing list. Her store was booming and Sansa knew a large part of that was due to Jaime’s star power. Not that she was complaining. In her mind, the more people that read books, the better!</p><p>Their time in Naath had been magical. Jaime had rented them a private residence on the beach, and they spent their time making love, suntanning, snorkelling and exploring the local villages and ancient ruins on the island.</p><p>Tanned, madly in love and eager for their married life to continue, Sansa and Jaime had thrown themselves into work upon their arrival back in Lannisport.</p><p>Jaime was still determined to go ahead and 'reveal' that he was Lily Lancaster. He'd finally broken the news to his agent and publisher, both of whom had been utterly shocked.</p><p>Jaime had enough clout in the writing world (the man was almost a rockstar in those circles) that the fallout, professionally, had been minimal. It helped that the same company published both Jaime and Lily's books. Mostly now, they were working on a way for the public not to feel 'betrayed' by Jaime when the big news hit.</p><p>And that's where Sansa came in.</p><p>With Jaime's newly married status, their whirlwind courtship and wedding and the fact that they were madly in love, his people would spin that Jaime had been writing as Lily as a way to deal with not finding the love of his life.</p><p>Now that he had? Well, he wanted to share his joy with everyone. And he wanted to share the fact that he’d been writing romance novels for almost a decade.</p><p>Tyrion, who'd confided he'd begun to read the Lily Lancaster books after that first family dinner, had come around to the benefits of the romance genre.</p><p>One Sunday dinner, Jaime and Tyrion, drunk on too much scotch, had revealed what was discussed at the Romance Readers Bookclub, which had sparked Tywin, Robert and Stannis's interest. Sansa had a feeling she'd soon have to limit how many people could attend their little book club.</p><p>And speaking of the book club, Jaime was still determined that those ladies would be the first to learn of his alter-ego.</p><p>"They are the exact type of people I want to know first," Jaime had told her one evening while they were cooking dinner at her house in Lannisport. Even knowing about the Rock, and what Jaime was used to, he loved her little house. It was their private little escape on the weekdays.</p><p>"I can only imagine their reactions."</p><p>Jaime wiggled his eyebrows as Sansa fought the blush. They had been very dedicated to exploring <em>all </em>of Lily Lancaster’s sex scenes, and Sansa was one very happy woman. It no longer shocked her when packages arrive at their door addressed to her and contained a new sex toy, or lingerie, or even something a bit more daring like edible lube or nipple clamps. They had spent many a night talking about their fantasies and, unsurprisingly, found themselves extremely compatible when it came to what turned them on.</p><p>Now, Sansa watched as Jaime paced her shop, awaiting the book club members to arrive. He'd revealed his secret to Addam and Gilly on one of their double date nights, so all three of them watched the Golden Lion stride around the store.</p><p>Sansa had stacks of Jaime's latest novel ready for her members, along with a black pen if they wanted him to sign them. Tomorrow the announcement about Jaime’s pseudonym would be made publicly by Jaime's publishing team, and they had a reading and signing planned at the shop for the next weekend. It would be a whirlwind few weeks, but worth it for Jaime to claim the works that were his.</p><p>As excited as Sansa was for the book club tonight, she was equally excited about their alone time afterwards. She fingered the positive pregnancy test she'd slipped into her pocket, hiding her smile.</p><p>After their wedding, they'd decided against her starting her next round of pills, and while she knew it was early, <em>so so</em> early, she'd had a feeling when she'd woken up this morning. A quick trip to the local drugstore on her coffee break, and she'd snuck the test past Jaime this evening, peeing in the bathroom at the store.</p><p>Both of them wanted a big family, and neither wanted to wait. So when the test said 1-2 weeks pregnant, Sansa had been ecstatic. She couldn’t wait to be a mom.</p><p>But first things first. Book club.</p><p>When the door opened and Brienne, Mayra and Dany spilled in, Sansa saw Jaime tense, then relax as the ladies rushed over to congratulate him on the wedding and honeymoon. He’d seen some of them, of course, for mommy and me time since he spent most days writing at the shop, but this was the first time as a group.</p><p>The Baratheons were next. Cersei alone this time, with Mel and Shireen. Ric, Robert and Stannis had decided to skip the step where they came to the shop and were going to a hockey game.</p><p>Tyrion arrived with Shae, followed closely by Tywin. It was the Great Lion’s second time in her shop, and he’d given his approval after Christmas when he’d visited.</p><p>Wyn arrived with Ros making Sansa frown, as she wondered where Marg was.</p><p>“She’s coming,” was all Ros said and Sansa hoped like hell that Marg wasn’t going to make this a big thing.</p><p>With almost everyone there, minus Marg Tyrell, Sansa took a few steps closer to Jaime, determined to begin their evening. There were already fifteen of them, which was a large group, although she wasn’t sure if the men would participate.</p><p>Sansa cleared her throat and asked everyone to take their seats when the door opened, and Marg stepped into the store. She glanced around, frowned when she saw she was late and then the frown deepened when she spotted Addam, Tyrion and Tywin.</p><p>“Wow, things change,” she said, voice low but carrying, the hurt unmistakable. It made Sansa want to sigh and roll her eyes in frustration, because it wasn’t Sansa that had made a scene at Jaime’s book signing. Sansa really didn’t think she had anything to apologize for, so instead, she plastered a smile on her face.</p><p>“Marg, welcome,” Sansa said, indicating a seat that remained open between Ros and Brienne. Brienne, bless her, was staring Marg down, and the pretty woman hurried to take her spot, smiling at some of the others in the club she was familiar with.</p><p>Cersei was glaring at Marg, for she had heard about the scene she had made and wasn’t impressed. Likewise, Shireen had her arms crossed. Belatedly, Sansa realized that Renly and Loras had been dating and now to make things even more awkward, Bran and Ren were a thing.</p><p>Clearing her throat, Sansa glanced around those gathered. Half of them knew Jaime’s secret, so she didn’t even bother looking at them. With her husband by her side, another round of introductions were made, before Sansa launched into a description of the book they’d read.</p><p>Before she could even give Jaime the floor, the praise started.</p><p>“This was by far one of the hottest books I’ve ever read,” Mayra said, approval evident. She actually fanned herself. Sansa swore Jaime blushed, slightly, although the tan from Naath covered some of it.</p><p>Sansa opened her mouth, but the others wouldn’t be denied.</p><p>“I thought she was going to write anal, but nope. We got close though,” Ros said, winking at the others.</p><p>“And oh god, that scene with the scarf and the blindfold? Hello! I amazon primed a sleep mask the next day,” Dany said with a knowing smirk.</p><p>Sansa met Tywin’s amused smirk and watched as the Old Lion leaned forward.</p><p>“The author is quite descriptive; I’ll give them that.”</p><p>The women seemed delighted at Tywin’s participation, and the man had an energy about him that was undeniable. Under his breath, Jaime muttered, “Jesus, is he for real?”</p><p>Not to be outdone, Tyrion piped up. “My wife and I had great fun creating the whipping cream scene! I can barely go into our kitchen these days without … thinking of more pleasant activities.”</p><p>The others all heartily agreed, while Jaime swore.</p><p>“Fuck,” he said, shaking his head and staring at his brother, who was grinning like a maniac.</p><p>“Alright,” Sansa said, trying to get things under control, before Addam let out a loud whistle and everyone turned to him.</p><p>“Quiet! Sansa has something to say.”</p><p>With all eyes back on her, she cleared her throat. “Yes, well, I’m glad we all enjoyed the book. Lily Lancaster has been a favourite of ours for quite some time, but very little is known about the author herself.”</p><p>Keenly aware that everyone was now focused on her, Sansa met their eyes. “As you know, I’ve tried to no avail to get her to do a book signing, thinking that our small store might hold more appeal. I never received a response and have recently discovered why. The author, who was writing under a pen name, wished to remain anonymous.”</p><p>“Why?” Marg asked, eyes narrowed. “She’s super popular and has to be rich. Most authors have Facebook pages, and Twitter accounts and Instagram posts. It’s how they generate more readers.”</p><p>Sansa opened her mouth to speak, trying to come up with an answer, when she felt Jaime’s hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“She wished to remain anonymous because she isn’t a she.”</p><p>Mouths dropped open. Eyes widened. A soft shriek was let loose.</p><p>Jaime gave a little grin.</p><p>“She had a flourishing career as one of the top mystery writers and wanted to see if she could make it on her own, without her famous name, in the romance genre. And she, is really me, as you’ve all figure out.”</p><p>“SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!” Dany yelled, almost bouncing excitedly.</p><p>Mayra let out a hearty laugh, shaking her head.</p><p>Brienne seemed – bewildered as if she couldn’t reconcile it.</p><p>Wyn was clapping in delight, while Ros let out a wolf whistle.</p><p>Only Marg looked upset, although god only knew why.</p><p>Jaime, now a bit more relaxed, answered their questions that came fast and furious.</p><p>
  <em>How did he know he wanted to write romance?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who else knew?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How did he get published?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What is the difference between romance and mystery writing? Which one was harder?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Does he think more men should write romance?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How does he come up with his plots?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will he ever write a historical romance?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What is his favourite sex scene? Book? Character?</em>
</p><p>Sansa sat back, content to let this be the Jaime show as her book club, and his family, asked him all those questions and more. They no longer cared they weren’t discussing the current Lily Lancaster. At one point, she moved to freshen her tea and was joined by Tywin, who had a look of pride on his face.</p><p>“He needed this,” Sansa said quietly to her father in law.</p><p>“He did.”</p><p>Both of them watched Jaime in his element, signing books and chatting away with some of his biggest fans, who were just happy to put a face to the name of their favourite author.</p><p>Later, Marg came and found her.</p><p>“I’m sorry for acting like I did,” she said.</p><p>Sansa cocked her head, wondering if the apology was sincere. Then she wondered why it mattered. Sansa nodded.</p><p>“I hear your brother is dating Renly,” she said, and there was pain there. Feeling for her, Sansa nodded again.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s new, but they seem to really like one another.”</p><p>Marg got a faraway look in her eye. “I think I might take a break for a while. But maybe when it’s not all so fresh, I’ll come back.”</p><p>Sansa gave a slow roll of her head, and watched Marg find Ros and then leave the bookstore, a signed copy of Lily Lancaster’s book underneath her arm.</p><p>Forty minutes later, it was just them as they locked up the store, the night a roaring success. Jaime was almost floating the man was so happy with how the reveal had gone and had already made mention of how he wanted to ‘celebrate’ when they got home.</p><p>Thankfully, it was a quick trip to their little house and then they were inside, Sansa giving Socks all the scratches he could handle, while Jaime went to the fridge and somehow produced a bottle of expensive champagne. Before she could stop him, he popped the cork, wiggling his eyebrows at her.</p><p>“Let’s celebrate, darling,” he all but purr, pouring them each a glass.</p><p>Sansa hesitated, which he picked up on immediately.</p><p>He was frowning. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing,” she said, beaming at him as she slid the pregnancy test across the island. He set down the flutes of champagne carefully and then eyed the pregnancy test with hopeful excitement, before his eyes crashed into hers.</p><p>“Sansa?”</p><p>She nodded, then giggled and found herself in his arms, being swung around in their tiny kitchen.</p><p>“Babe, we’re pregnant?” he asked, the awe in his voice evident.</p><p>“Yeah, Jaime, we’re pregnant.”</p><p>He let out another excited holler, before he grabbed the bottle of champagne and her and carried them both to the bed.</p><p>“You can’t drink, but I’m going to lick it from this body that I fucking love. Pregnant,” he said again, hardly able to contain himself. Only when she was naked, her breasts drenched, did her husband pause for a moment, gazing up at her.</p><p>“I love you,” he said, voice husky.</p><p>Sansa returned the sentiment. “I love you.”</p><p>Then he gave her a wicked grin. “Now lay still and let your husband ravish you, darling.”</p><p>Contentment unlike she’d ever felt rolled through Sansa, along with the lust, love and so many other emotions she felt set adrift in a sea of goodness, hardly daring to believe that this was her life, but determined to enjoy every single moment of it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Casterly Rock: November – 7 Years Later</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jaime, have you seen Jason?" Sansa asked her husband of almost seven years as she fingered her son’s sweater that she wanted him to wear for the family pictures she was having done.</p><p>The photographer was due at the Rock in half an hour and wrangling their ever increasingly family into one photograph was a task of monumental proportions. One that had fallen to Sansa over the years as many things did when it came to managing her brood of children, her handsome husband and his moody father.</p><p>Jaime was on the floor of their spacious living area, wrestling with their two youngest.</p><p>Katie and Kylar, their twins, were three and full of energy. They were blond Jaime mini-mes and adored their father and took every chance they could to play with him. Which was often, since Jaime adored fatherhood and being with his family. Nothing was more important to him than being there for their children.</p><p>"He's with Papa, Mama," their eldest daughter chimed.</p><p>At five, Joey, short for Joanna, was the spitting image of her mother and acted just like Sansa. Joey adored tea parties and dresses, having her hair done, and stories about princesses.</p><p>She was sitting on one of their elegant sofas, watching her siblings and father play, a slightly worried look on her face.</p><p>While Joey might not like to rough house like Katie, she and Jaime shared a special bond – especially when her Daddy wrote her stories about handsome princes and heroic princesses.</p><p>Katie, who Sansa swore was more and more like Arya by the day, preferred to be on the floor with her brother and her father. She let out a mini war cry and launched herself at Jaime, who laughed and braced to catch his fearless daughter.</p><p>Their eldest, Jason, was a serious little boy, another Jaime replica, and one who adored his Papa Lion. If Jason wasn't in their rooms, there was a good chance he was with Tywin. Since the time he could walk, Jason had been Tywin’s shadow, cherished and doted upon by his grandfather.</p><p>A cynic might say it was because with Jason, Tywin knew that the Rock would stay with Jaime’s side of the family. But Sansa knew it was far more than that. Tywin had … <em>mellowed </em>in the years since they’d married and had been ecstatically happy when they’d announced Sansa’s first pregnancy barely two months after their wedding. Sansa believed it was about family and not just about the Lannister legacy. And if she was wrong, well, she didn’t want to be told otherwise. Her children adore their only grandparent and he in turn, loved them.</p><p>“Joey, love do you want to come and find Jason with me?” Sansa asked her daughter, holding out her hand.</p><p>Joey’s face lit as she bounded off the couch to take Sansa’s hand.</p><p>Each year since they’d had Jason, Sansa had done a family picture at Christmas for her cards. She went all out, coordinating outfits so that they all matched. The tradition had only grown since that first year, and now included both of Jaime’s siblings, their children and significant others, Rickon and Shireen, who were married and their son, Stannis and Mel and Bran and Renly.</p><p>Sansa still smiled when she thought of Tywin’s reaction the first year she’d proposed the idea, when Jason had been a few months old.</p><p>“Why on earth would we do such a thing?” he’d muttered but had grudgingly gone along with it. She’d tried to explain it but the man hadn’t listened to her. He was stubborn to a fault sometimes.</p><p>When she’d gotten the photographs back, he’d smiled knowingly.</p><p>“Ahh, I understand now. It’s a way of bragging about how impressive our family is.”</p><p>Jaime had been holding his side, laughing so hard, as Sansa frowned at Tywin, snatching the proof back from him.</p><p>“It’s not … that’s not what this is about,” she sputtered.</p><p>Tywin’s eyes narrowed. “You bought new outfits. Did your hair and makeup. Hired a professional. You put <em>effort</em> into this. Into presenting us in the best possible light. I will take 100. It will be good for my rivals to see how strong my family is.”</p><p>Sansa had toss a dirty look at Jaime who was still too busy laughing to be much help.</p><p>“Tywin it really isn’t like that.”</p><p>But he could never be dissuaded and the next year, the Great Lion had ordered Cersei and Tyrion to attend the family photo as well.</p><p>Now it was a thing, and as much as Sansa enjoyed it, it was a lot of work.</p><p>Still, having this moment with her daughter as they walked through the Rock was lovely. Joey adored her home on the ocean, often pouting when they headed into Lannisport each Monday morning. Their children were true Lannisters in that they all loved the Rock.</p><p>Their house in town was a beautifully restored Victorian mansion, with six bedrooms and six baths and was a dream house for Sansa. It was within walking distance to her bookstore, and the school which Jason and Joey attended was only a few block away. It meant that just as Jaime had envision when they’d been dating, he picked the kids up each day from school and walked them back to the store.</p><p>Of course, Ric and Shireen lived a few blocks away from them, having decided to stay in Lannisport upon graduation. Ric worked for Stannis and Tywin in a new business they’d developed, while Shireen taught creative writing at the local college.</p><p>Addam and Gilly, now married five years and with a small daughter of their own, lived three houses down from Jaime and Sansa.</p><p>It was a world which Sansa adored, with her favourite people close by, and others, like Bran and Arya only a private jet plane away. There were perks to being married to Jaime Lannister.</p><p>“Mama, does anyone else have a house like ours?” Joey asked, gazing up at Sansa.</p><p>The love that Sansa had for her husband had only expanded and multiplied upon having children. Her life was everything she had always dreamed it would be – and it was all because of Jaime. The man still had an insatiable appetite for her, and if she wasn’t mistaken, even though they’d sort of agreed to no more children after the twins, Sansa had a feeling she was pregnant again.</p><p>If she was, this would be her last, for she was thirty-five and Jaime would be fifty-three this year. But oh gods, she wanted just one more baby with the man she loved.</p><p>“Not really, baby. Aunt CeeCee and Uncle Robert have a big house at Storm’s End, which is pretty neat,” Sansa responded.</p><p>Joey adored her Aunty Cee, and Cersei felt the same about her neice. The two of them were often found giggling together whenever Cersei visited.</p><p>“But ours is bigger. And nicer,” Joey said, making Sansa pause.</p><p>“It is. But it is a lot of work, Jojo, to take care of it. It’s a big responsibility,” Sansa told her daughter.</p><p>It was a fine line, raising children with the last name Lannister. There were just some things that were inescapable being part of this family, but Sansa tried hard to instill some sense of … <em>moderation</em> in her children’s lives. There was no denying the golden spoon in which all the children had been born with, but Sansa drew the line at certain things – <em>extravagant </em>things.</p><p>Joey nodded solemnly. “I know Mama.”</p><p>Content that she’d done what she could today, Sansa redirected the conversation to what Joey was learning in school and talk about Jaime’s latest adventure for her, full of a dragon, an ogre and a warrior princess that bore a striking resemblance to Joey. Sansa loved her husband and his endless imagination.</p><p>They arrived on the main floor where Gerald had the grace to tell them that Jason was in the library with Tywin. Racing ahead, Joey darted down the hallway, eager to see her Papa Lion. She burst into the room just as Sansa caught her, and watched Tywin’s face bloom with happiness.</p><p>“Papa Lion!” she cried and then threw herself onto the couch.</p><p>Somehow Tywin was able to manage both children, who were now seated next to him on the sofa. Jason and Joey were almost as close as the twins, so there were giggling with one another, while Sansa took a moment to look at the only grandparent her children had.</p><p>Sansa and Jaime had known their second born was a girl, and it had been Sansa that had suggested the name Joey – short for Joanna. They’d kept that from Tywin until after her birth, when they’d handed him the tiny pink bundled and announced it to him.</p><p>Sansa had rarely seen the Great Lion tear up, but he did that day, and it was one of Sansa’s fondest memories.</p><p>“Is it time?” Tywin asked.</p><p>This year the guys were all wearing plaid vests over their button up shirts, grey pants and black shoes. The women were in grey dresses with matching plaid accents.</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>Tywin was already dressed in his outfit, and he gently nudged Jason.</p><p>“Time to go, little lion. Mama needs you.”</p><p>As if suddenly realizing she was there, Sansa saw Jason’s eyes latch onto hers, a smile across his little face.</p><p>‘”Mama!” he cried and then hurried towards her, talking extremely fast about something to do with the Lannister family history.</p><p>Her child was gifted – far more intelligent that the average six year old. They had all worked hard to nurture his learning and he was already doing work that someone in grade three would be doing. Thankfully their children were already at the best school in Lannisport, so the teachers were able to navigate his unique learning needs.</p><p>“Wow, it sounds like you learned so much this morning,” she told Jason.</p><p>Since Joey was already dressed, Tywin said he’d be responsible for bringing her to the main atrium where the huge twenty foot, meticulously decorated Lannister Christmas tree stood. There were thirty trees throughout the Rock, but this tree was the one where they took the family photo each year.</p><p>“I am learning soooo much,” he said, showing her a gap toothed grin.</p><p>Like Joey, her oldest loved Casterly Rock.</p><p>When they got back to their rooms, Jaime had wrangled their two youngest into their outfits, which was a small miracle.</p><p>“What did you promise them?” Sansa said, sotto voice to him, as Sansa scooted Jason into his bedroom to change.</p><p>Jaime just grinned and then said, “That they could bake Christmas cookies this afternoon with Shiera.”</p><p>Alone for what Sansa thought might last five minutes, she found herself in Jaime’s arms, as her husband held her close. His hands drifted down her back, then lower to cup her ass as his lips nuzzled her neck. She felt him, hard and ready to go, against her stomach and added a little wiggle of her hips, making him moan.</p><p>Gods, she loved how much this man wanted her still! She was imagining Jaime naked and spread out on their huge bed, hers to do with what she liked, when he interrupted that delicious daydream.</p><p>“So when were you going to tell me you’re pregnant again?” he whispered into ear.</p><p>Sansa jerked a bit but was held tight by him. She narrowed her eyes, gazing at him.</p><p>“How the hell did you know? I just took the test a few hours ago.”</p><p>Jaime’s grin was wickedly sexy. “Because last night when I had my tongue deep inside that delicious quim of yours, I could taste how much sweeter you were.”</p><p>Sansa groaned and felt her panties grow damp. The last thing she needed was to be flushed and horny for the photograph! But before she could stop Jaime, he kept talking.</p><p>“Then when I sucked on those perfect nipples of yours, you went off, baby. You’re always more sensitive when I’ve knocked you up.”</p><p>There was no denying it – Sansa loved being pregnant, had easy births and nursed like a fucking champ. And the sex during pregnancy? Out of this world amazing, which was saying something since she and Jaime had a great fucking sex life. There was almost nothing they hadn’t tried, including anal, light bondage and role playing.</p><p>But now she was almost shaking with desire as Jaime scooped her up in his arms and strode towards their bedroom.</p><p>“Jaime we’re going to be late!” she hissed at him, but he just gave her a look.</p><p>“Sansa, I need to fuck you.”</p><p>Undone by the desire and love in his eyes, she nodded and then scrambled to free his cock.</p><p>“But fast. Hard and fast, Jai,” she said, panting against his mouth, nipping at him.</p><p>They’d be an utter mess for the photo, but she didn’t care. She needed him now!</p><p>Somehow her got her dress hiked up, her panties pulled down and his cock out and was pounding into her as she wrapped her legs around his midsection and held on. She knew their kids would be knocking on their door any moment, so she leaned down and sucked his ear hard and then dug her heels into his amazing ass.</p><p>“Fuck me harder, Jaime. Give it to me,” she purred into his ear as he growled and slammed into her. Loving it, loving them, she clamped down on him as she felt the orgasm build.</p><p>“Touch yourself,” he commanded as her hand found her clit and rubbed it just how she liked.</p><p>She came apart moments later, as she felt Jaime thrust inside her and spill deep, his mouth fused to hers to capture her scream. She barely had enough sense to grab an old t-shirt of his and clean herself before the knock on the door came.</p><p>“Give me two minutes,” she told their kids, all but shoving her man out the door, who was grinning like a loon.</p><p>When she finally thought she looked somewhat presentable, she and Jaime hurried their kids downstairs, the last to arrive. Sansa got a questioning look from Shae, a knowing one from Cersei and an eye roll from Shireen.</p><p>She thought the men might have been obvious. At least until Joey, bless her opened her mouth as she grinned at her Uncle Stanny.</p><p>“Mommy and Daddy were wresting inside their bedroom before pictures.”</p><p>Everyone stopped and stared at them, before someone snicked, another person sniggered and then the entire group burst out into peals of laughter, while Sansa’s face went beet red and Jaime just puffed out his chest.</p><p>“Still have it lads, still have it,” her husband said, winking at her as she thumped him on the chest.</p><p>“This is the last baby, Jaime. I’m booking you for a snip!” she countered then covered her mouth as she realized what she’d revealed.</p><p>The laughter turned to awes and hugs and congratulations and finally, half an hour later they were ready.</p><p>Sansa was standing with Jaime at her back, his arms wrapped around her. Just before the photo was taken, he leaned down, and whispered in her ear.</p><p>“My Sansa. Love of my life. Mother of my children. My soulmate. The one.”</p><p>Uncaring that she’d mess everything up, Sansa turned, met Jaime’s gaze, and cupped his cheek.</p><p>“I love you Mr. Lannister.”</p><p>His handsome, sexy grin was everything.</p><p>“And I love you, Mrs. Lannister.”</p><p>Jaime and Sansa had found their romance novel love – and every single person knew it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>THE END</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, what’s next? I wanted to take a moment and talk about what’s going on writing wise in my world.</p><p>I am putting Honours Last Love on the back burner for now, while I concentrate on my two modern WIPs - A Light by the Water’s Edge and The Bodyguard.</p><p>After that, I have 2 brand new, fully flushed out Jaimsa stories for 2021:</p><p>Hat Trick - A disillusioned hockey player, Jaime is used to living life on his own. He likes it that way. That is until he’s roped into coaching a pre-novice hockey team, finding he likes coaching far more than he’d initially imagined. Except for the hockey moms. Especially the single hockey moms who all eye him as if he has something to give them when he knows he’s just a bitter man. When an injury threatens to end Jaime’s career, can he discover that there is more to life than hockey?</p><p>The Marquess - A 19th century historical romance, Sansa comes to King’s Landing for her debut - older than most debutants by a few years and hoping to fall in love. Instead, she finds herself embroiled in a scandal with the most notorious rake of them all, Jaime Lannister! Forced to wed to save her reputation, Jaime remains cold, remote and uncaring. At least until Sansa decides to show her husband everything he is missing when he continues to ignore her, by charming the Ton and winning the nobles of King’s Landing to her side. Can Jaime make amends in time? Or does his tragic history mean their marriage is forever doomed?</p><p>So that’s what’s up for 2021~ </p><p>A big HUGE massive shout out/thank you/applause for everyone who clicks, reads, comments and kudos!</p><p>Stay Safe!</p><p>T</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>